


The Brain of the Gang [Kenma Kozume x Reader]✔️

by Skezzzle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fighting, Gang, Guns, Love, Romance, bokuakakuro - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 51,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skezzzle/pseuds/Skezzzle
Summary: ➽ ~ When running away from home gets you involved with a gang opposed to your own, leading into a little surprise and some romance ~ ➽"You're running through the halls of the mansion, trying to make it to your room before you have to escape. You know this place like the back of your head. It's white walls and wooden doors all would look the same to anyone else, but being born here has its perks.At this moment you are running from your parents and the members of the gang they sent after you. Your parents had the audacity to arrange a marriage with Tooru Oikawa, the leader of the Aoba Johsai gang. There was no way in hell you were going to marry his ass, so you ran as quick as possible, knocking out those in your way."Mature: Swearing, Sexual topics, smut, etc.Originally Written on Wattpad:First Part Published: 11/24/20Final Part Published: 12/14/20
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. ⋆✪Before Reading Information✪⋆

1\. Some information will be the same as the show, but not exactly. It will also not be japanese cultured as i am not the best at understanding how they do specific things there, so it will be most likely more American cultured.  
For example: I guess in japan or wherever else you call people by their last names, well ill be doing it by their first. It keeps me less confused when it comes to talking about their parents and such too.  
  
I know Oikawa calls Iwaizumi Iwa-chan, That is something i cant include because of the way i'm doing it. I thought about it, but it wouldnt make sense if he called him that with the way i do things qwq ALTHOUGH I will make something up for Kenma to call Kuroo Kuro even though Tetsuro is his first name, so like roll with it bitches :D <3   
  
Sorry if your not a fan of it being done that way.

2\. I enjoy being Original so sorry if characters are in different type of roles. I hope you enjoy my originality :)

3\. My grammar is not the best, so like bare with me im trying. 😃 I'm a highschooler but grammar is literal hell!

4.  
\- y/n = Your Name  
\- l/n = Last Name  
\- e/c = Eye Color  
\- f/f = Favorite Food  
\- f/d = Favorite Drink  
\- f/c = Favorite Color  
\- s/c = Skin Color <\- With this one, im not 100% sure if i will use it or if ill use it correctly if i do use it but ill try my best!  
\- f/a = Favorite Animal  
\- f/m = Favorite Movie  
\- m/n = Motgers Name  
\- f/n = Fathers Name  
\- l/c = Lip(s) Color

  
  
_ **Please respect the ships i choose within the story. I'm personally a multishipper and love all the characters, so please just dont think too far into the characters i ship if you do, because they are some my personal likings!  
** _

**Thank you for choosing my story to read, have a good day 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖**

**I do not own a lot of the characters within the story, but the plot is my own!  
**   
~ Skezzzle 


	2. ⋆✪01✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

You're running through the halls of the mansion, trying to make it to your room before you make your escape. You know this place like the back of your hand. It's white walls and wooden doors all would look the same to anyone else, but being born here has its perks.

At this moment you are running from your parents and the members of the gang they sent after you. Your parents had the audacity to arrange a marriage with Tooru Oikawa, the leader of the Aoba Johsai gang. There was no way in hell you were going to marry his ass, so you ran as quick as possible, knocking out those in your way.

After making it to your room you quickly grabbed a bag from under your bed and throw random clothes in it. You put your combat boots on and a black leather jacket as you grabbed all of your stuff, leaving your phone behind to not be tracked.

As you heard footsteps headed towards your bedroom, you quickly unlocked your window. You opened it and clung onto the vines beside it that you've climbed down multiple times when you wanted to just have a breather or a one night stand.

You quickly climb down the vines and jump behind a bush. After kneeling down, you start crawling away from the mansion you've called home for years.

After making it out from behind the bushes you throw the bag over your shoulder and start running. You have no idea where you are going, but you know you are not marrying that bitch.

Yes, you find Tooru quite hot, but he's a whore who plays with others feeling because he doesn't understand his own enough.

Plus you're pretty sure he actually has a crush on Hajime, aka his best friend. You've figured out that he uses all the whores he plays with and fucks as a distraction from his love for Hajime.

You do wonder why the bitch decided on agreeing to an arranged marriage with you. It pisses you off so much.

You may not become the next leader of the gang because your brother is the heir, but that does not mean you have to marry another leader. It's not something you care about and it's complete bullshit.

You do not want love right now because the last few times, they decided to be little bitches and use you for your kickass body.

As you are running, you can hear them behind you. You quickly duck into an alley and hide beside some trashcans, peeking out to see them pass by.

As you go to leave the alley someone grabs hold of your waist, pulling you into them. You whip around and knee them in the gut before backing away. Realizing you are outnumbered, you look around for any type of weapon to fight them off with.

Before you are able to grab anything, two of the men grab your arms and hold them behind your back. "We're going to have fun with you bitch," he says to you with a smirk on his face.

You thrash around in his hold but is unable to break his grip. You decide to do the next best thing, which is to scream for help.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" you scream out as loud as possible. One of the men leans in front of you and tries to cover your mouth but you kick him in his balls, causing him to crouch down in pain.

You continue screaming as they try pulling you farther into the alley, your thrashing around not helping.

A few people passing by hear your screams and run into the alley. Pulling out their guns, they shoot each one in the head.

"Move your head to the right pretty lady," one yells to you. You do as they say and hear another gunshot go off. You feel relief as the man who was holding onto you let go of your wrists and falls lifelessly to the ground.

Rubbing your wrists, you mumble, "Drunk bastard had good grip too." You kick his limp body and turn towards the men who saved you.

There are four guys standing in front of you, each putting their guns back in their pockets. It's a little too dark for you to see what they look like, but you can tell they are buff.

You walk towards them with a smile on your face, "Thank you for the help. That asshole had a tight grip." Standing in the light, you can see their features better.

One with black messy hair speaks first, "You're welcome pretty lady. Usually, when we kill people, the other person would freak out though."

You shrug your shoulders, "Nothing I haven't seen before... Were leaving the bodies though, right? I don't feel like having to deal with them tonight."

The one with the messy spikes looks over at one of the other guys who has tall spiky white hair, with either dirt or some kind of streaks in it, it kind of looks owl-like. They raise an eyebrow at each other as if they are talking in some secret language and nod. "Our men will deal with him. You on the other hand should come with us, we need to make sure you won't tell a soul."

"Whatever you say bed head. I have nothing better to do anyway," you tell him. He feels the top of his head with a strange look on his face.

"You are just going to follow us without hesitation?" he asks, suspicious of the fact that you'd follow them so easily.

You nod your head, "Yeah. I literally just ran away from home, so I have nothing better to do. If you guys wanted to hurt me then you would have shot me already, so can we get this show on the road, or are we going to stand here all day."

His jaw drops momentarily but he closes it as fast as it opened.

The owl-like haired guy says, "That was easy. Let's go then. Kenma and Keiji get to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't run!!"

You raise an eyebrow and figure the two guys who hadn't spoken yet was Kenma and Keiji since they both nodded at him.

"So, can I learn your names at least? I mean it's fun making up stupid nicknames for you all but real names work too. Mine is y/n by the way!" you say with a smile on your face.

The one with messy hair says, "I'm Tetsuro." He points at the smaller one with hair that looks like pudding, "And this is Kenma."

Kenma just looks at you and nods before looking back at the dead guys again. "Ooh, okay." You turn towards the other two men, "And you guys?"

The one with the owl-like hair speaks up, "I'm Kotaro!" He then points to the other guy with blue eyes almost as dark as the night sky, "And that's Keiji."

"Ooh, okay. That makes my life a lot easier," you say in a cheery voice. "So... Where are we going exactly?"

Tetsuro responds with, "You'll see."

"Ooh, mysterious. I like it! Let's go boys!"

Tetsuro and Kotaro look at each other and shrug as they start walking. You skip along behind them as Kenma and Keiji walk behind you to make sure you are following and not running off.

**⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle♥♥♥**


	3. ⋆✪02✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

Following the four guys, you end up walking for a while and then being drove in a black vehicle that looks like ones your gang usually drives.

You'd already thought about the fact that they might be another gang, but you aren't completely sure. You don't even know if they are an ally of your own, so you decided against mentioning anything about where you came from.

On the way to your destination, Kenma feels something on his shoulder. He looks over and you're asleep, leaning on him. He looks at Tetsuro with wide eyes and whispers, "Help me."

"Just let her sleep on you, it won't kill you," Tetsuro replies, making sure to keep his voice down. Kenma rolls his eyes at the taller male and leaves you alone until they reach their mansion.

Their mansion is surrounded by tall gates with security at all sides, along with multiple bushes surrounding it. There's a long driveway that leads towards it, having to pass by two security gates before you can make it to the gates surrounding the mansion.

As the vehicle arrives at the front entrance, Kenma makes Tetsuro wake you up. After waking up and noticing you slept on Kenma's shoulder, you apologize before following them inside.

As you walk inside, the mansion is twice as big as the one you were raised in. The walls are all white and clean, the floor is shiny and beautiful, there's even a bright chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"You guys are a gang aren't you?" you ask.

They all turn to you with wide eyes. Tetsuro asks, "How did you know?"

You nervously laugh as you rub the back of your neck," Uh just a good guess."

"Oh okay then..."

You continue walking through the large mansion, walking through different rooms. You're led to a room and told that's where you'll be sleeping.

You go into the room and look around at the view. You try opening the window, but it's bolted shut. "Guess there goes my one night stands," you mumble to yourself.

"Did you say something?" Kotaro asks as he hears you mumble.

You turn around and look at him, "So will I be able to leave this place when I want to? There are things I like to do sometimes..."

Kotaro nods his head and says, "You'd have to take someone with you though."

"W-why??"

"Because it will keep you safe when you go out and it'll make sure you don't run. Maybe later on when we feel as if we can trust you then you can go out alone with the correct training," Tetsuro explains.

You raise an eyebrow, "Training?"

"Yep."

A devilish smirk appears on your face, "When do I start and against who?"

Tetsuro says, "You can start tomorrow morning and your training will be with Kenma and some days Keiji will be helping."

"I can't wait!!!!!" you scream. "Oops, too loud. Sorrryyyy!"

"Guess you better get to sleep then," Kotaro says as he and Tetsuro look at each other, smirks on both of their faces.

"Okay! Goodnight then."

"Goodnight," they all say before leaving you to sleep.

They walk out of the room and start heading to their own. "You know that Kenma isn't going to go easy on her, right?" Kotaro asks Tetsuro.

Tetsuro grins, "Oh I know. She seems to know how to hold her own though, so I'm interested to see how they hold up. Especially since Kenma is our strongest fighter."

"How is he so strong anyways, I'm jealous," Kotaro pouts.

Tetsuro shrugs, "I have no fucking clue. I've always known him to be as smart as he is, but never expected him to be that strong until he had shown his strength on that mission."

"He's a man in a gang, you have to be strong to prove your worth," Keiji adds.

Tetsuro nods, "True. Let's just hope he can get y/n in fighting shape. Maybe she will want to join us officially."

Kotaro shrugs, "Maybe... How did she know we were a gang so easily though."

Keiji's eyebrows furrow slightly, "I was wondering that too for a while, I feel as if she's hiding something."

"She'll reveal whatever it is eventually," Tetsuro responds.

The others nod as they continue heading to their room to sleep in peace.

You on the other hand are walking around the bedroom looking at everything. You look through the closet and find a lot of clothing. Half of it is filled with male clothing and the other half is filled with female clothing.

You look through for a pair of pajamas and find some silky lingerie. You laugh as you realize how cute that would make you feel. You skip past it and eventually find some regular pajamas.

It's slowly getting colder outside, so you go with a pair of shorts and a f/c hoodie that has a volleyball on it.

After putting them on you lay in bed and look at the ceiling for a while, knowing that if your parents find you, you're probably dead meat... That or they will trap you in the basement for a while until you've "learned your lesson," only giving you one meal a day.

You love your parents, but god are they dicks. They never let you leave the house as a kid so you snuck out multiple times. You've snuck out so much that it had become your fastest route of escape when necessary.

You've never completely run away until now, but that's only because you refuse to marry someone whom you don't love and is a complete and total idiot. Yes, Tooru is a good friend, but that's about all you could ever see him as.

As you lay down on the big bed you end up just staring at the ceiling for a while. You feel too excited to sleep, you just want to look around the place and everything,

You decide to do a few exercises to tire you out a little bit, hoping that will make it easier to sleep.

You do some pushups, situps, and a few other things. Sweat runs down your face and you quietly open the door to your room, trying to find your way to the bathroom they showed you on the way to the room.

After making it to the bathroom you quickly and quietly splash water on your face. You dry your face before finding your way back to the room.

On the way back to the room, your shoulder brushes something or someone. It's too dark for you to entirely tell, so it freaks you out a little bit. "H-hello? Anyone there?" you ask nervously.

A soft voice you recognize as Kenma's replies, "Y/n? What are you doing out here? You should be in your room."

You let out a breath of relief when you recognize it was just Kenma and not someone you didn't know. "I wasn't able to sleep and went to the bathroom. I'm trying to make my way back to the room now," you explain.

"Well you're going the wrong way," he replies bluntly.

"I- Oh. Uh, can you help me... please?" you ask nervously.

Kenma sighs, "Sure. It's on the way to mine anyway."

"Thank you! Uh, Is it fine if I keep a hand on your shoulder? I can't exactly see."

Without saying another word, Kenma grabs your arm and sets it on his shoulder. You make sure to keep hold as he starts walking in the correct direction to your room.

He stops at your door and you thank him before going inside.

Kenma walks away from the door and walks back the way he came to his room.

After going back into your room you jump onto the bed and curl up into a ball underneath the blankets, falling asleep in minutes.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

The next morning you're woken up by a maid. You are sent downstairs to eat breakfast where many other gang members are already eating.

As you walk into the room, all heads turn your way. Not noticing the eyes on you, you sit down in an empty seat and eat the food in front of you.

As you are taking a bit, you glance up and see everyone staring at you. You swallow your bite and raise an eyebrow, "Is there something on my face?"

Before anyone can answer, Keiji walks into the room and says, "Stop staring at her."

Everyone immediately continues eating and talking as they were before and you thank Keiji as you continue eating your own food.

After your done eating you whistle as you walk back upstairs to grab some clothes and shower.

Meanwhile, Keiji is explaining to everyone who you are and why you are there. "She's here because we saved her from some drunk men and needed to make sure she keeps quiet. Keep your hands off of her or Tetsuro and Kotaro will have your heads, do you understand me?" he explains.

Everyone replies by saying, "Yes Sir," knowing that they really will have their heads if they do anything at all.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

After you've taken your shower you throw on the clothes you picked out. You know you'll be training with Kenma today, so you decided to put on some leggings and a sports bra.

You realize you don't have any other shoes and put your combat boots on. After pulling your hair back, you walk out of the bathroom and downstairs, wandering the mansion.

Eventually, you run into Tetsuro and he shows you the way to the training room... Well, one of them at least. The mansion has multiple training rooms within it, each for private sessions of dueling, training, and whatever else they want to work on.

As you walk into the room, Kenma is sitting on the floor playing on his switch. He looks up from his game, his fingers still moving as he notices you.

Tetsuro says goodbye and walks out as you walk closer to Kenma.

"Are you ready?" he asks you.

You smile and nod, "Yep! Let's do this!"

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!

Any Thoughts?

~Skezzzle♥♥♥


	4. ⋆✪03✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

Kenma starts you off with stretching. He doesn't speak to you any more than he has a reason to, but you don't complain.

After you've both stretched he says, "Punch me."

You furrow your eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

"Punch me," he repeats. "I need to see where your strength levels are at."

"Uh... Okay," you reply. "Where at?"

"Anywhere from my torso up."

You nod and take a breath. Aiming for his stomach, you hit him as hard as you possibly can. Kenma loses balance for a slight second at impact, causing him to take a step back.

He raises an eyebrow at you as he regains posture, "You are stronger than you look," he says to you. He then mumbles to himself, "She's almost as strong as Kuro..."

"Why thank you, I try," you reply with a jolly smile on your face and a curtsey.

Kenma realizes he's mumbling to himself and stops. "Now we will start dueling. When I start to sweat, is when we stop," he tells you.

You think it's weird that you stop when he starts to sweat, but choose to shrug it off as a punch comes your way.

You quickly dodge it by moving your body to the right. Just as quickly as you moved out of the way, he threw another punch your way. Barely dodging that one, you swing a leg towards his and he jumps back, missing your attack.

You jump back as quick as you can, taking on a fighting stance. You quickly run towards him and duck, aiming for his stomach.

Kenma pushes you to the side and you fall to the ground with a 'thud'. "Shit, forgot I haven't trained in a while," you mutter as you get up.

You jump back onto your feet and you continue to fight, throwing punch after punch. You even get him pinned to the ground for a second before he breaks out and jumps up.

"You almost had me there for a second," he says.

You smirk and go to kick him. "Yeah well, I'm stronger than I look."

Kenma dodges your kick and grabs hold of your leg, slamming you down on the ground. "Well, not strong enough. What kind of training have you gone through anyway to be this strong."

You let out a loud grunt as your body hits the floor, immediately getting back up. "A... Special type of training," you reply trying not to give too much away about yourself.

"Your hiding something," he says as he throws a punch your way.

You grab his arm and flip him over onto the ground. "No, I'm not."

He gets back up to his feet and dusts himself off, "You are and I'm going to find out what." He wipes his forehead and feels sweat on his hand. "We're done for the day. You can do individual training on equipment for now if you would like."

With that, he grabs his stuff and walks out of the training room, off to shower and get the nasty sweat off of his body. Kenma didn't expect for you to be as strong as you are... There aren't even many of the gang members as strong as you and it has him curious.

As he closes his bedroom door behind him he says to himself, "Who the hell are you y/n."

After Kenma left the training room, you decided to train a while longer. You went over to the punching bag and started throwing kicks and punches, not stopping to give yourself a break.

Kotaro cracks the door open and sees you tiring yourself out like that. He walks behind you and stops the punch you're about to throw, "Don't tire yourself out, you should give yourself a break and not overwork your body when training."

You sigh as you slide down to the floor, Kotaro's hand leaving your wrist. "Sorry. It's something I'm used to doing when it comes to training. I'll give it a break for a while."

"Why not come and eat something, it's time for lunch anyway. You should only train for a few hours a day or you can overwork your body."

You groan, "Fine, I guess I can stop for the day. What time is it anyway?"

"Almost two in the afternoon." He puts his hand out for you to grab it, "Now come on, let's get you cleaned up."

You sigh and grab onto his hand, Kotaro pulling you to your feet. "Okay, okay, let's go I guess. I want to explore the mansion some more anyways"

After getting you to your feet, Kotaro takes you upstairs and you grab some clothes before heading to the bathroom to rinse off the sweat.

Once you've showered, you make your way downstairs. Without looking, you bump into a tall guy with light grey hair and cat-like green eyes. "Ah! Sorry dude!" you say, catching your balance again.

"Oh- uh- I-It's fine. Don't worry about it," he replies.

Your eyes widen as you look at him, "Holy shit. You're tall as hell."

He laughs nervously, "Heh, yep that's me... And you're... Short."

You glare at him, "What did you just call me?"

"I said you're short..?" he repeats as if it's a question.

You close your eyes and take a deep breath, holding back all anger. You've always hated being called short.

Yes, you know you aren't the tallest person in the world, but you are five foot four. It's not the shortest a girl could be.

You open your eyes and look him in the eyes, glaring at him enough for him to know your mad.

Without losing eye contact, you say, "I am not short, so if you could please not call me short again. That would be nice. If Tetsuro wasn't nice enough to let me sleep here, I would have beat you already but I get the feeling you're a friend of his since you live here."

He holds his hand up, "Sorry sorry, didn't mean to offend you lady." He rubs the back of his neck and asks, "Is there anyone specific you are looking for?"

"No, not really. Could you take me to either Tetsuro, Kotaro, Keiji, or Kenma though?" you say.

"Sure! Follow me!" he says.

You follow him through the mansion, turning and looking around as you do. You get to the stairs and slide down the railing, jumping off at the bottom.

After waiting for Lev to get to the bottom of them, you follow him into another room where there's a lot of people at. Kotaro notices you and says, "HEY HEY HEY! Come on in y/n!"

You run over to him and sit on the couch beside him. "Hey Kotaro! What's up?" you ask.

"Well, actually... Tetsuro wants to talk to you about some things along with Kenma in their office," he tells you. "I'll show you the way and later on I can introduce you to everyone!"

You jump up, "Okay, let's go then. Don't want to make them wait!"

The two of you walk through a few halls before Kotaro opens a door, leading into a room. You pop your head inside and see Tetsuro and Kenma sitting down at desks.

You look at Kotaro with a raised eyebrow and he just motions towards the other two. You shrug and walk in, Kotaro closing the door behind you.

You walk in and take a seat on the chair in front of them. "So... You want to talk to me?"

Tetsuro nods and smiles, "Yep! Well, Kenma wants to ask you a few questions actually but didn't want to alone."

You look at Kenma curiously who's glaring at Tetsuro. "Oh, alright. Ask whatever you want!" you say, hoping you'll be able to dodge anything that connects you to your family's gang.

Kenma is the strongest of the gang, the smartest of the gang, and also the lie detector of the gang. He can easily know if someone is lying with no problem. Not even Tetsuro has figured out how he does it.

"First, I will ask a few easy questions that should be easy not to lie about to make sure he can read you," he explains.

"Okie. Ask away!"

Tetsuro looks at Kenma and Kenma nods. As Kenma stares into you, making you feel like he's staring into your soul, Tetsuro asks, "What is your first and last name."

You didn't expect for him to ask your last name. You tell the truth, hoping that he won't connect the dots.

"Y/n L/n," you respond.

Tetsuro looks at Kenma and he once again nods, confirming you weren't lying.

"Okay, next question. How old are you?"

You raise an eyebrow at this one, not thinking they would ask you your age. You shake it off and answer, "Twenty-three my dude."

He continues looking at Kenma after each question, just to make sure.

"How can you fight so well?"

"My parents had me trained when I was younger so I could protect myself. My brother always helped me grow stronger too."

"Why did you run away from home?"

You start kicking your feet as you speak, "Well... my parents decided to make an arranged marriage with someone whom I only consider as a friend at most."

After confirming Kenma's nod he looks at you, his brows furrowed slightly, "What rude parents. Love doesn't even get close to that."

You laugh and reply, "Yeah, you're telling me."

"Are you going to tell anyone what happened in that alley if you leave the mansion one day?" he continues.

You shake your head, "Nope. Sure won't. I'll even tell you some things I've done if you want some kind of leverage." You laugh as you say the last part, knowing there's a lot of stuff you've actually done.

"Oh, really? Please do tell something... Not as Leverage but because I'm actually quite curious." Tetsuro says, his head tilted in curiosity.

You put your pointer fingers together and say, "Well... I've shot a few exes, killed a few others, yadda yadda. They all turned out to be scumbags so they ended up six feet under for it."

Kenma raises his eyebrows, slightly impressed but drops them hoping his action to go unnoticed.

"Shit, you really are a badass!" Tetsuro says, impressed by what you said. Even before Kenma nodded in confirmation, Tetsuro already believed what you'd said by the confidence in your voice when you said it.

You put up a peace sign with your fingers, "Yep. Anyway, anything else?"

Tetsuro looks at Kenma and Kenma looks into your e/c eyes and says plainly, "I have a question for you."

Your eyebrow raises, and you tilt your head as you wait for the question to come.

"Out of everything, there was a specific topic you avoided when answering. I don't know if it was purposely or not, but I noticed it," he says. He pauses for a moment and he slightly furrows both of his eyebrows, not losing contact. "What gang are you from, y/n?"

Your eyes widen at the question. "W-what makes you think I'm in a gang Kenma?" you stutter out.

Still not losing eye contact, he leans forward in his seat. He says, "You ran away from home which they were trying to arrange a marriage, that doesn't happen these days unless you are of some type of royalty, a family with money, or sometimes gangs from what I know."

Kenma licks his lips before continuing, "When we had killed those men, you said you didn't want to have to clean it up which also makes sense with the fact that you've killed others. The main two things that threw me for a loop was the fact that you easily figured out we are a gang and you know how to fight really well though."

He looks down at his feet before looking back up at you again and says, "So y/n, tell me. What gang are you from?"

Your jaw drops as you hear him say all of this. Ever since they had found you in the alley, you hadn't heard him say even close to this much, not even at training.

Tetsuro was slightly surprised, but he also knew that when Kenma has a point to make or has a plan for the gang, that's how he gets.

"Well... Okay, yea I'm in a gang, or well was at least." You sigh before speaking, not sure of who their enemy gangs actually are, "I'm the daughter of f/n and m/n l/n, the leaders of the Aomori Gang."

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

**Kenma=Big brain :)**

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle♥♥♥**


	5. ⋆✪04✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

Kenma's eyes fill with rage as Tetsuro's widen. "Y-Y/n. Go up to your room immediately. Don't worry about anything, just leave real quick. Call for Kotaro and Keiji if you get lost, but go up there immediately please."

"O-okay." You say, hurrying out of the room. You noticed Kenma's expression on his face goes from his normal blank expression directly to anger.

After you've left the room, Kenma's rage increases more. He stands up and runs his hands through his hair before punching the wall as hard as possible.

"Calm down Kenma," Tetsuro tells him.

Kenma turns around and his cat-like eyes meet Tetsuro's, "You know how I feel about that family. They are shit and every single one deserves to fucking die."

Tetsuro doesn't say anything for a minute, not knowing what to say. The things that the l/n family had done to hurt Kenma so much mentally and emotionally, is something neither he nor Kenma could ever forgive.

Tetsuro takes a breath, "Look Kenma, just breathe first."

Kenma rolls his eyes but takes some deep breaths anyway. He then sits back in his seat with his hand over his face. "Okay, okay. I've calmed down."

"Good. Now, let's talk about this-"...

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

You walk down the hall, confused as to what just happened. You could tell Kenma seemed angry with your answer, but you have no idea why.

Continuing to walk down the long, confusing hallways, you get lost. You call out for Kotaro and Keiji, wondering if they can even hear you.

As you take another turn, Kotaro pops out in front of you, your immediate reaction being to punch him.

"Owwwww y/n. What was that for and why the hell are you that strong?" he says with a pout on his face.

You giggle, "Sorry Kotaro. You scared me."

He brushes it off, "Eh, don't worry about it. Anyway, why are you roaming the halls? Weren't you with Tetsuro and Kenma?"

Scratching the back of your head, you say, "Well, uhm. They kind of found something out and I have a feeling Kenma got angry and I was told to go to my room for now... but I kind of sort of got a little lost and need help finding my way."

"Why do you think Kenma got angry?"

You put your finger to your chin, "Well, the way his eyes were staring deeper into my soul than when he was questioning me told me everything honestly. He just looked super pissed."

"What information did you tell him?" Kotaro asks, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and curiosity.

Kotaro starts walking and you walk beside him. "Heh, well you see. Kenma found out that I am a part of a gang and asked which one."

"..."

"Are you okay Kotaro?" you ask.

"It's the Aomori gang, isn't it?" he asks you.

You slowly nod your head and say, "Yeahhhh... I'm the daughter of the leaders. Why? Did something happen?"

Kotaro sighs, "Something did happen, but it's not my place to tell. Just know that Keiji might be the one training you completely from now on, but I'm not completely sure."

"Oh... okay," you reply, a frown on your face.

Kotaro notices the frown and turns to you with a smile on his face, "Look, don't worry about it okay. I'm sure Tetsuro will talk to you about it eventually."

"Okay, okay. I'm just confused I guess," you say with a nervous laugh, "Anyway, I know the way from here. Thanks, Kotaro!"

"Anytime y/n!" he replies with a smile on his face as he waves. After Kotaro walks away from you, his smile falls and he hurries to find Keiji before heading to Tetsuro's and Kenma's office.

As you make it to the room, you jump onto the bed and lay there. There's not much for you to do within the room itself but you also don't want to wander around and get in trouble for it. In the end, you lay there and look up at the ceiling as you wait for Tetsuro to come and let you know what's up.

You are scared that they are enemy gangs, no you now know they are. The expression on Kenma's face told you a lot.

Your parents had always talked about having enemies, but they'd never really specified who. You were never included in meetings when it came to those types of things. It made you feel excluded, but it's something you grew used to.

You wonder what your family could have done that would have made Kenma so angry though. You could tell he isn't the type to really show many emotions, but the rage that that was radiating from his eyes was something that scared even you.

You shiver at the thought as you lie down on the bed. You decide to try to nap since you didn't get much sleep last night anyway.

You hope they won't try to kill you while your sleeping but at the same time you've never really cared if you die or not too. You throw off your combat boots and scurry under the comforter, quickly falling asleep.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

Tetsuro walks into your room to see you asleep. Hoping you aren't the angry type when it comes to waking up, he shakes your shoulders gently.

As you wake up you yawn and turn, opening your eyes to see a bedhead. "Hey Tetsuro," you say as you sit up and rub the sleep out of your eyes. "Is Kenma okay?" you ask.

"Yeah Kenma is fine, don't worry about him," he responds, sitting down on the bed.

You tilt your head and look at him. "Are my parents and your gang enemies? They never really let me in on anything, so I don't really know about enemies or any of that," you tell him.

"Well... Not exactly, but we do hate the Aomori gang with a passion, especially Kenma," he explains.

"I'm guessing I can't know what happened unless he tells me himself, right?"

Tetsuro nods, "Yeah. It's his story to tell if he wants." He sighs as he leans back on his arms, "I've calmed him down the best I can, but in training tomorrow I don't know how easy he will go on you. I'll have to make sure Keiji is there to keep an eye on him."

"Is Keiji stronger than Kenma?" you ask.

Tetsuro shakes his head and laughs, "No, you're being trained by the strongest." Your eyes widen as you are surprised. "He's probably going somewhat easy on you in training as to not hurt you. Trust me, he could beat my ass if he really wanted to."

"Sounds like fun to me," you say with a smirk. You look down at the bed and then back at Tetsuro, "So, you're not going to make me leave, are you Tetsuro?"

Tetsuro lets out a long breath, as if in thought. He itches his nose and says, "No I'm not but Kenma really wanted to kill you which is why I got you out of that room as quick as possible."

He fluffs his hair a little bit, making it messier than it already is. "I would try not to be alone with him if possible and if you plan on staying here, no contact with your family unless either Kotaro or I am there to hear the whole conversation."

"I'm completely fine with that, although I hope I'll eventually find out what happened with Kenma. He seems really sweet and I don't want him to hate me if there isn't a reason to."

Tetsuro shrugs, "Well, maybe he will at one point but most likely not."

"Mmm. That's fine. I'll wait then if I have to and if he tries to kill me, he can go ahead and do it." You laugh and add, "I'm not exactly scared of death anyway."

"Everyone's scared of death," Tetsuro says, not believing what you say. He's met tons of people who will say they aren't scared of death but when it comes to them almost dying, they plead for their lives.

You shake your head, "Not me. As a child, my parents were always strict with me and would beat me when I didn't train for a day or if I messed up on things. A lot of times I came close to death and ended up not being scared of dying anymore. So, if he wants to kill me let him go at me next time. In the end, I don't care either way."

You raise your eyebrows as you add, "I don't have a real reason to live anyway. I just run around doing whatever in life which is why I didn't mind running away."

After hearing that, Tetsuro actually believes what you say. He thinks about everything you said before asking, "What if you had a reason to live? Would you be scared of death then?"

You shrug, "Not exactly, I mean say I found someone whom I love and want to spend my life with. Of course, I would hate to die and leave them alone, but id not be scared of death itself. It's a tricky topic to get into."

"It makes sense in a way..." he says.

Deciding to change the aim of the conversation from you to him, you say, "So do you have anyone you wouldn't want to leave?"

Tetsuro nods and a smile appears on his face, "I would hate to leave the gang of course, but specifically I would hate to leave Kenma, Kotaro, and Keiji."

You raise an eyebrow. "You guys seem close."

"Well Kenma and I grew up together, and Kotaro and Keiji are my boyfriends. We all played volleyball together in high school along with the rest of the gang."

Your jaw drops as you realize that he, Kotaro and Keiji are in a relationship. "You three are dating?? Wow, that's hella cool."

"Mhm, after high school we all three started going out."

"What about Kenma?"

Tetsuro puts his hand over his mouth holding in a laugh, "Well, you see. We tried to get him to join, but he said he would never be caught dead in a relationship with Kotaro and me. I'm not even sure if he sways towards guys anyway."

You burst out laughing as you imagine him saying that to Tetsuro. "I wish I could witness him saying that to you, that would be pure comedy."

"Oh it was, he said it with a straight face too. I don't know how he does it. I bust out laughing over everything."

"Honestly, same. Jokes are my weak point," you say with a hilarious looking pensive look on your face.

You both bust out laughing for a few minutes, neither of you being able to stop.

Outside the door a pudding-haired man walks by, hearing the laughter. His rage is still there and hearing Tetsuro laughing with you, even after he knows what the l/n family did to Kenma, it just makes his anger worse.

His hands are balled into fists as he continues walking, now heading to the training room to take his anger out on something other than his switch or a person.

After the laughing has finally died down, Tetsuro decides it's now a good time to introduce you to everyone. On the way, he explained that there are technically two gangs within the mansion.

There is the Nekoma gang, in which he is the leader and Kenma is pretty much the co-leader and then there is the Fukurodani gang, Kotaro being the leader and Keiji being the co-leader.

You find it interesting that they combined but at the same time consider it two different gangs. You can't wait to find out more about everyone here, it's a lot more fun here than back at home.

Walking into a big room, there are a lot of people playing games, hanging out, sleeping on couches, and some just acting plain out stupid.

As you walk in behind Tetsuro, a lot of the guys stop what they are doing and look your way. Keiji had already told them about you, but you technically never met anyone from the gang other than the main four and Lev, After walking fully into the room, you start to learn who everyone is and get to know them, hoping that you can be on at least their good side.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	6. ⋆✪05✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

"Off to training, y/n?" Keiji asks you as he follows you down the hall.

You nod, "Yeah."

"Hmm.. alright. I'll probably end up going in there a bit later. I hope you had fun meeting all the guys yesterday," he says.

You turn and look at him with a smile on your face, "I did! Everyone was really nice honestly, I think I'm going to like it here." You look down at your feet, a sad expression on your face. "I'm hoping Kenma won't stay mad at me though... It'll be okay either way though!"

Your expression quickly changes back to happy, leaving Keiji quite confused about how you actually feel about it.

Once you've made it to the training room, Keiji leaves you to it. He let you know he will for sure be coming to check on everything soon in case Kenma loses his cool.

You still wonder what exactly your parents had done to Kenma that you don't know about. There were a lot of things as a kid that you mentally dealt with yourself that you had never paid attention to what was going on within the gang itself.

You take a deep breath before opening the door. Kenma is sitting against the wall playing on his switch, a blank expression on his face. He doesn't look at you as he says, "Start with your stretches from yesterday."

"O-okay." You set your water down and do each of the stretches he had you do yesterday.

After you've finished stretching, Kenma is already setting his switch down in his bag and getting up. As his back is turned to you, he takes a few deep breaths.

He then turns around with his normal blank face and gets into a fighting stance, you doing the same across from him.

You throw the first punch, sending a few more directly after. Kenma dodges them all as he kicks your legs out from under you, sending you to the ground.

You quickly get back up and grab hold of his arm, trying to flip him over you. With his free arm, he grabs hold of you and you come down with him as you flip the both of you over.

"God damn that hurt," you cuss as you grab your shoulder that's in agonizing pain.

Kenma gets up easily, nothing wrong with him. As he looks down at you, he can see tears falling from your eyes as you hold your shoulder.

He slightly furrows his eyebrows, unsure of what to do. He knows he should stop this and tell you to get your shoulder checked out but the hatred he feels for you is growing the longer you're in the room with him.

You don't notice the tears falling from your eyes as you get back up. You get ready to defend as Kenma sends a kick to your hurt shoulder. You immediately grab his ankle and push him away.

As he flies backward, he catches himself before he can fall, landing on his feet. Kenma immediately goes for your shoulder again and this time lands a hit.

You hiss as Kenma's foot meets your shoulder, also throwing you to the ground. You grab hold of your shoulder and go to stand up again. Just as you are about to stand up, Kenma is standing over you.

You stare at one another for a moment until you hear a door opening. You both look over and Keiji is walking into the room. As he sees you lying on the floor, he runs over and helps you up to your feet.

He looks at Kenma and says, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," he replies, turning his back to the both of you. "Just take her to Akinori and So."

Kenma walks away from you to grab his stuff and leave.

Keiji rolls his eyes at his friend, grabbing your water in the process. After sending you into the Medical office, leaving you in the hands of So and Akinori, Keiji headed upstairs to his boyfriends to talk about Kenma.

For the next five days, you were not allowed to train due to your shoulder injury. It made your day very boring, but at night you would end up sneaking out of your room and training while everyone else was asleep.

You would do your stretches and then work on your punches throughout the night until you're tired and almost unable to move.

On the fifth day of secretly training, there was something you hadn't seemed to notice in the corner of the room. There is a man with pudding hair, sitting there in peace until he hears you walk in.

Scooting farther into his corner, he watches as you stretch and then start hitting on the punching bag. Although it's dark within the room, Kenma can't help but notice the determination you have with each punch you throw. He also can't help to notice the pain that each punch is causing either.

He contemplates for a minute whether getting up is a good idea or not before actually doing it. He sighs as he walks over to you with one hand in his pocket.

As he gets to you, he still goes unnoticed. You go to throw your next punch, but Kenma has grabbed hold of your arm to stop you. Your eyes widen as you see the hand, knowing you are caught.

You turn your head and see that it's Kenma, now realizing this could be double trouble. Kenma lets go of your hand and say, "You are causing your shoulder more pain by continuing to train throughout the healing process. Go back to your room y/n."

"Okay. Sorry," you reply, knowing you have no chance of getting away with it.

You grab the bag of stuff you brought with you and sling it over your shoulder, causing you to wince in pain as you realize it's your hurt one. "Shit!" You quickly drop the bag off your shoulder.

As you go to pick it up again, Kenma grabs it first. "I'll carry it for you," he says, slinging the bag over his own shoulder.

"O-okay. Thanks," you stutter out, turning away from the man and starting towards your room. You feel as if you have to be careful around Kenma. Like he could snap at you at any given moment because of the way he feels about your family.

You really aren't scared to die, but the pain that he could cause you while killing you is another story. You're a masochist, yes... but there's a certain limit to the amount of pain you could mentally handle.

Kenma trails behind you with your bag over his shoulder and his switch in hand. He's not actually playing on it though. Instead, he's thinking. He doesn't even know why he's helping you when he hates you and your family.

The only reason he felt the need to help you was because he knows Tetsuro would want him to and that it's technically his fault your like this in the first place.

He would rather be beating your ass while training rather than hurting you to where he can't.

As you walk into your room, Kenma sets your bag down on the floor.

"Thank you for that Kenma." You stand by the window and turn around to look at him. "Uh, please don't tell Tetsuro I was down training." you plead.

"And if I do?" he asks, wanting to know what you would say.

You didn't actually think about what would happen if he does tell Tetsuro. Would he be mad at you? Would he kick you out for disobeying him?

"I guess he knows then..." you say. Kenma catches the hint of fear in your voice as you say the sentence.

He rolls his eyes and turns to the door, his hand sitting on the doorknob. "I'm not going to say anything to Kuro. And if your worried about him kicking you out, don't be. He wouldn't do it over something so stupid, I already tried anyway."

You realize that Kenma had tried to get him to kick you out of the mansion. It hurts a little bit that he tried that, but then again you already know he doesn't like you.

"No training for three more days. Your shoulder is still in pain when you punch. If I catch you again, I will extend the time," he says as he opens the door and walks out.

You hate that you have to wait at least three more days now, knowing you're going to go crazy. You sigh as you let out an "Okay. Sorry for distu-," Kenma walks out and closes the door mid-sentence, not caring for what else you have to say.

You sigh and throw yourself onto the bed. "Goodnight to you too, Kenma," you mumble to yourself.

Too lazy to get up and change, you close your eyes and curl up in a ball, falling asleep on top of your blankets.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	7. ⋆✪06✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

Kenma had kept to his word about not saying anything to Tetsuro about catching you. It's not like he cared if you had gotten in trouble or not anyway, it just wouldn't have benefited him in any sort of way so it was unnecessary.

The extra three days he gave you as punishment had also given him more time to calm his anger. Kenma is not one to show his emotions about anything to anyone. If it's say... anger, sadness, even happiness, he's not one to show others he feels that way.

Sometimes it's that he purposely doesn't but usually, he just isn't one to show his emotions in the first place. Tetsuro has known Kenma since he was a child and still finds it hard to get Kenma to show any type of emotion, but he knows that's just who Kenma is and is fine with it.

Tetsuro hasn't even seen Kenma cry since he was around six years old, and that's the same time he had met him too.

Just as Kenma has kept his word about not saying anything, you haven't tried to secretly train at all. One night you had left your room and just sat in the training room, just sitting against the wall. Once again you didn't notice Kenma in the corner as he played on his switch, glancing up every so often at your dark figure on the opposing side of the room.

He was going to say something to you for training at night until he realized all you were doing was sitting in there with your head against the wall.

It made him wonder what the point was of coming down there, but then he realized he technically was doing the same thing as you were.

A few hours after having gone into the training room, you left just as quietly as you had entered.

It's the last day you have of not being able to train and you feel as if you going to go crazy. Rather than sitting around on the couch and playing games with the others, you decide to find Tetsuro and ask if he can take you somewhere to call your brother.

Your parents are assholes, but your brother had always taken care of you way more than they had. There were many times that he had taken punishments that were meant for you because he knows how harsh dad and mom were on you.

It's not like you hate your parents for the way they treated you, but you wish they would have let you grow up as any other kid would have.

As you walk into Tetsuro's office, you notice Kenma glaring at you out of the corner of your eye for a slight second. You quickly brush it off and sit in the seat across from Tetsuro, waiting for him to finish his business call.

"Okay, bye thank you. We will see you Thursday then," Tetsuro says before hanging up. He looks at you with an eyebrow raised and asks, "What's up y/n?"

You interlock your hands and lean on his desk with your chin sitting on the back of them. "Well... I was wondering if you could take me somewhere so that I could use a payphone and call my brother. I would just borrow someone's phone to do it, but I don't want him telling my parents he heard from me and them trying to track me."

Tetsuro taps his fingers as he thinks about it for a moment. "Sure. We can leave in thirty minutes," he says with a joyful expression on his face.

You jump up from the chair, "REALLY?!"

Tetsuro nods his head, "Yeah. I told you I would let you contact your family when you would like to and I don't like lying without reason."

You run around the desk and jump onto Tetsuro, wrapping your arms around his neck. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god thank you!!" You unwrap your arms and move back, "Ahh Sorry! I was just excited. My brother took care of me better than my parents as a kid so I'm very happy."

"Okay, well meet us at the front doors in thirty minutes and we will leave. We might even go shopping too!"

Your eyes widen at the word "Shopping" and your excitement levels grow. "AHHHH I CAN'T WAIT!" you exclaim.

Tetsuro laughs, "Glad to see you excited then. Now get going so I can finish this up if you want to leave."

"Okay okay, I'm going sorry! See you in thirty minutes!"

Tetsuro chuckles as you close the door behind you. "She sure is excited." He turns to look at Kenma and asks, "Do you want to come along, or would you rather sit around and do more work Kenma."

"I'll go. I need more games anyway," Kenma says, not even looking Tetsuro's way.

"Okay, I'm going to have Kotaro and Keiji come too." Kenma just nods as he continues his work, trying to finish it up so he can game until it's time to leave.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

Your sitting in the car, your legs swinging as you wait to arrive. You can't wait to be able to talk to your brother. You know he misses you but understands why u ran away.

As soon as the car stops you jump out and run to the payphone, the coins already in hand. You put each coin in and dial his number. As the phones ringing, Tetsuro shows up beside you and says, "Just to make sure you don't reveal who your with or anything."

You just nod with a smile on your face. It hurt a little that he still doesn't completely trust you, but you brush it off as you hear your brother's voice come through the phone.

_"Hello? Who is this?"_ he asks.

"B/n!" you say through the phone.

_"Y/n??"_ You can tell he sounds surprised in the way he says the words.

"Hey b/n! I miss you!!!"

_"I miss you too. Are you safe? Please tell me you are okay."_

"I swear I'm completely fine. How mad are mom and dad?"

_"Very, very pissed. I wouldn't even dare come back home for at least another year."_

"Good I don't plan on it. I honestly like where I am. I'm well-fed, I have somewhere to sleep, and I am even able to train still although I did hurt my shoulder again the other day but other than that I'm pretty okay!"

_"I'm glad you're okay. Send whoever is keeping an eye on you my thanks."_

"I will make sure to do so. Also... I would like you to look up some information about a specific family if you don't mind. I don't know for sure if there will be anything in the files, but I just want to see if there is anything. Don't let mom or dad find out either." Hearing you say this catches Tetsuro's attention.

_"Sure, anything for you sis."_

You bite your lip and glance at Tetsuro before saying, "The Kozume family. Please don't ask any questions about it, but next time I call you, could you tell me anything you find out?"

Tetsuro whips his head up and looks at you. He doesn't know whether he should be angry or not.

_"I will make sure to find any information I can for you."_

"Thank you!"

_"You're welcome. Anyway, I have to go. We're about to have a meeting with a company about some things. I love you and be safe y/n."_

"Don't worry! I will. I love you too bubs." You smile to yourself as you hang up the phone, glad you were able to hear your brother again.

As you turn and look up at Tetsuro, you are kind of scared to know what he thinks about you looking for information.

Rather than getting angry or anything, Tetsuro has a grin on his face. "So you really want to know what happened, don't you?" he asks.

You nervously scratch your neck as you reply, "Yeah, I'm sorry for not asking you about saying anything, but I just want to know why he hates my family so much I guess."

"I'm glad you're trying to find out. It's probably wrong of me to want you to know, but it'll probably be a good thing for you to know." He tells you. "And don't worry, I won't say anything to Kenma about it too," he adds with a wink.

You laugh, "Okay, thanks." You both start walking back to the car and say, "I'm glad you let me speak to my brother! Thank you for allowing me. I hope you'll let me call him again next month."

"Of course I will. Now let's go to the car before the others start asking questions, we've got some shopping to don't we?"

"OH MY GOD YES! LET'S GO!!" You run ahead to the car, Tetsuro laughing at your excitement before running behind you. Next stop, the mall.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** High key enjoyed writing this chapter. It was the second chapter I wrote in a night and like I big-brained it!!! **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	8. ⋆✪07✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

"Oh my god! It's so adorable!!!" You squeal as you look at the little cat plushie.

Tetsuro had given you a couple hundred dollar bills to spend at the mall. You were surprised that he gave you that much but took it without question. He'd made sure to send Keiji with you as you both shop.

Keiji didn't mind going with you since he wasn't going to buy anything.

The cat plushie is yellow with golden eyes, tips of the ears a black color. It reminds you of someone, but you can't put your finger on who. You pay for the plushie and walk out of the store with a few bags in your hands from previous stores.

Keiji had tried to hold them for you, but you talked him out of it since you technically dragged him around to different stores all day.

You sit at the front of the story and kick your feet as you sit on the bench, holding your cat plush out in front of you while talking to Keiji.

Tetsuro and Kotaro have also finished shopping and see the two of you at the front. "Hey Hey Hey!" Kotaro yells as they walk up to the two of you.

"Quiet down Kotaro, we are at a public place," Keiji warns.

"Sorry Kei!" Kotaro replies. You hold back a laugh at the two as you continue to hold the cat up and look at it.

Tetsuro and Kotaro notice the plush at the same time and say, "Wow, that looks like Ke-."

Keiji purposely cuts them off by saying, "Oh look, Kenma must be done shopping too. He's headed this way."

The two turn their heads the way Keiji is looking. "I guess everyone is done then!" Tetsuro exclaims.

A little confused about what they were going to say at the end of their sentence you ask, "Can one of you finish your sentence?" They both go to finish it, but one glance at Keiji warns them not to.

"We already forgot what we were going to say... " Kotaro squeaks out as he looks away from his boyfriend's glare.

You raise an eyebrow and respond, "MMM Okay..." It's not like you believe him, but you decide it probably wasn't that important in the first place then.

As Kenma walks over to the group, Tetsuro makes sure everyone's ready to go. You pick up your bags, the cat plushie in your hand as you skip behind them towards the car.

Everyone sets their bags in the back before piling into the car, ready to head back to the mansion. You are sitting beside Kenma and Tetsuro in the back, your eyes slowly closing as your head is leaning back against the seat.

Eventually, your eyes close and your head falls against a shoulder.

Kenma feels something touch his shoulder as he plays his games and glances over, his fingers still moving. He rolls his eyes and goes to push your head off of him when Tetsuro grabs hold of his wrist. "Leave her be Kenma"

Kenma glares at Tetsuro for a minute before finally giving up and pulling his arm back to the switch. "Whatever," he says, going back to his game.

Keiji stops at a red light and Kenma feels something fall and hit his foot. He leans down and grabs it. "A cat plushie?" he mumbles.

Keiji looks in the back seat as he hears Kenma mumbling to himself. As Kenma holds the plushie up, he laughs at the fact that it really does look like Kenma. He realized it earlier but didn't know if you realized it or not, so he never said anything about it.

Using the mirror he watches as Kenma inspects it for a moment before setting it back onto your lap and getting back to gaming.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

Rather than waking you up, Tetsuro carries you to your room. He's noticed you end up wandering around the mansion at night due to security cameras but never said anything.

He'd seen the fact that you had gone down training but didn't say anything since it would be up to Kenma whether or not you could go back to training. A few of the men bring your bags to the room as Tetsuro tucks you in under the blankets.

While walking out of the room, Kenma is at the door with something in his hand. He raises an eyebrow, "What's in your hand?"

Kenma holds it up, "A cat plush. It fell again when you picked her up."

"Ohh, oops. Do you want me to set it in there?" he asks.

"No. I'll do it," Kenma replies as he slides past Tetsuro. Tetsuro shrugs to himself before walking down the halls and to his room.

Just as Kenma is about to set the plushie down beside you, he notices something. You've already messed up the blankets, your leg hanging on the side of the bed and the blanket halfway down your body.

Kenma sighs and sets the plushie down on the nightstand. He puts your leg back onto the bed and covers it up with the blanket.

As he goes to cover you up the rest of the way, your body swings up and you start to scream as tears pour out of your eyes. Kenma quickly covers your mouth to keep you from waking anyone up. Your eyes open and you realize where you are.

"Are you done screaming?" Kenma asks you.

You nod and Kenma slowly removes his hand along with taking a step back. You quickly wipe your eyes as you realize your crying, hating that you've been seen so weak.

You are a very honest person with your emotions and everything, but there are certain times that your emotions make you feel especially weak. You consider this one of those times.

Kenma turns to leave and says, "I'll be going now."

He starts to walk away, but you reach out and grab his wrist without thinking. "Uh-uhm. I know you don't like me, but could you stay? Just for a few minutes..." you ask. You already have a feeling he will say no, but you're scared of being alone right now.

He's looking down as he turns his head, giving him the ability to see a part of your face. "No." Kenma pulls his wrist from your grip and walks to the door, opening it and walking out.

"Right... sorry," you mumble as he closes the door behind him.

**⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

**DrAmaTiC eNdInGs B) BaHa  
** ** Anyway, uhm so like Kenma high key don like you :) Your welcome for that **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	9. ⋆✪08✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

Momentarily, you are hiding in someone's closet. Do you know who's? No. You literally just ran as soon as Taketora started counting. Are you just a mansion full of adults running around and playing hide n seek? Yes, yes you are.

About an hour and a half earlier, everyone in the mansion decided that hide n seek would be a fun thing to do. You had won the first round, not being found for over an hour. Everyone had given up on trying to find you when they realized they looked everywhere.

Right now you are on round two and Taketora is the starting seeker since he was the first found last round. As soon as he had started counting, you ran. Everyone looked at you like you were crazy, but you are a very competitive person when it comes to games.

Once in a while, you will be a sore loser but usually, you are pretty happy with either outcome.

You are in the closet and hiding behind the clothes. They are hanging on things, but aren't too high up so it's easy to hide in. Just as you've stopped moving, you hear someone enter the closet.

You know that it hasn't been long enough for Taketora to be seeking yet because you haven't even heard him yell "Ready or not here I come."

You thought the person would leave, but their footsteps get closer. That's when the clothes in front of you move and you are face to face with a pudding-head. He goes to turn away and find somewhere else, but you hear Taketora yell that he's coming.

Quickly grabbing Kenma's wrist, you pull him to the spot beside you. "What are you doing idiot?"

You put a finger over your lips and whisper, "Shh. If you leave you're going to just get caught. Just stay here."

"I would rather get caught than stay here with you," he states.

You roll your eyes, "Stop being so difficult. I know you are competitive and so am I. Plus if you get caught, you'd already know where I am and I can't have that."

Kenma knows your right and gives in. "Whatever."

You quickly fix the clothes in front of the both of you, making sure there is no sign of anyone being here. "Okay, we shouldn't be found. If someone comes in just don't move at all," you whisper as you curl back up into your corner.

You don't know how long this round will take since the last time they had given up but with two of you here, it's a risky spot. You sit in silence, neither of you wanting to be caught as you wait. Kenma is scrolling through his phone with the brightness low, feeling awkward with the situation.

Both of you hear someone enter the closet, Kenma quickly turning off his phone and shoving it in his pocket. You can hear the person moving the clothes on the opposite side and pull Kenma closer to you, helping him not to get caught.

Kenma almost says something about the action until he realizes what you're doing. As soon as he realizes, he moves closer himself, practically laying his body on yours. You want to laugh, but know if you do you're both caught.

Kenma's breath hitches as he sees the movement of the clothes where he was at, hoping they won't move their hand any closer.

As the hand moves towards Kenma, you pull him completely on you. The hand stops and leaves the spot before you both hear the person walking away and out of the closet.

You both let out a breath of relief and you lean your head back against the wall. Kenma realizes he's still on top of you and his breath hitches. You move your head to look back at him and both of your faces are really close to each other.

Kenma's eyes widen slightly before getting off of you and sitting beside you. You both go quiet again, your heads laying back against the wall as you wait for to be found or for the game to be over.

Kenma starts dozing off as he's sitting there, his head falling every few seconds and him having to move it back up.

You notice after a while and just push his head onto your shoulder. "Go to sleep if you're tired."

He raises his head slightly and starts to refuse, but you cut him off. "But-"

"Just sleep. It's fine Kenma."

Kenma hesitates for a moment but ends up lying his head back down on your shoulder, falling asleep only seconds later.

You close your eyes and lean your head back against the wall, just listening to both his and your breathing. As time goes on you can still hear people searching for others. You have no idea if you are the final two or not, but you know the game is not over.

Eventually sitting there gets boring for you and your eyes start to grow heavy. You try to stay awake but your drowsiness gets the best of you along with your boredness, eventually leading to you fast asleep, your head lying on Kenma's.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

"I give up!! We can't find them," Kotaro whines.

Keiji sits beside him and adds, "We looked everywhere and apparently no one else had any luck either."

Tetsuro hums in thought, "Should we just announce we give up to them?"

"Probably," Keiji replies.

Kotaro has a huge frown on his face as he gets on Keiji's lap and leans against him, "I wanted to beat her this time!"

"Did you just go into emo mode?" Tetsuro asks Kotaro.

Instead of answering he just huffs and whines into his boyfriend's shoulder. "Yes he did. Always such a sore loser Ko," Keiji says.

Tetsuro laughs, "Of course he did. We can go cheer him up in a few minutes."

Keiji raises an eyebrow with a smirk on his face, "Okay. I'll carry the big baby to the room I guess."

As Keiji carries the big baby up to the bedroom, Tetsuro announces to everyone about Kenma and you winning and the game being over.

"KENMA! Y/N! YOU GUYS WIN! WE GIVE UP! HIDE N SEEK IS NOW OVER FOR THE NIGHT!!" Tetsuro yells across the house.

He hears the others groan in frustration for not finding either of you and laughs. Tetsuro thought he would have heard you and Kenma come out of your hiding spots by now, but hasn't spotted either of you.

He sighs and walks up to the bedroom, seeing Kotaro and Keiji lying on the bed, Kotaro slightly grinding on Keiji. Shaking his head, he walks into the closet and looks for something, not knowing where he last placed it.

He crouches down and pats the floor behind the clothes, feeling for it. As he pats the ground, he touches something and furrows his eyebrows. Peeking his head through the clothes, he sees both you and Kenma asleep, your head lying on his.

Tetsuro quickly goes back into the bedroom and quietly says to his boyfriends, "Yo, y/n and Kenma are asleep in the closet!!"

They both stop what they are doing and quickly follow Tetsuro back into the closet. They peek behind the clothes and their eyes widen, surprised that Kenma was even close to you.

They go back into the bedroom and Keiji asks, "Are you going to wake them up?"

"I'm going to make Kenma carry y/n back to her room," Tetsuro replies.

Kotaro asks, "Why don't we just take them to their rooms?"

Tetsuro smirks at his boyfriend and replies, "Because I am being a scheming friend and having fun with it. Hold off on what you were doing by the way... I want to join in after they are gone."

Keiji rolls his eyes, "Fine, but hurry."

"Yes, sir!" Tetsuro says with a chuckle. He hurries into the closet and shakes Kenma awake. Kenma groggily opens his eyes and realizes where he's at.

Tetsuro stops Kenma as he goes to move and whispers, "Don't move yet. She's still asleep."

Kenma just nods in response as Tetsuro carefully moves your head up slightly, allowing Kenma to move out of the way. "Carry her to her room please. I'll help you get her out of the corner, but after that, you are on your own."

Kenma huffs in annoyance but agrees nevertheless. He uses one hand to support your head, the other one supporting your back as Tetsuro gets your legs.

They carefully pull you out of the corner and Tetsuro helps Kenma get you into his arms completely. After leaving the room he walks down the long hallway to your room and carefully places you onto your bed.

He covers you up and starts to walk away until he steps on something. He crouches down and looks at it, seeing a picture of a young child who looks like you and a slightly older guy.

His eyebrows furrow as he looks at the image. Kenma feels as if he recognizes the people in the photo, but doesn't know where from. Walking to his room, he can't get the thought out of his head.

"Who are they..." he mumbles to himself before sitting down in front of his tv and starting to game, only halfway paying attention to it due to his thoughts.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** I feel like i have Kenma too OOC but at the same time, hes an adult so it kinda makes sense to me... IDK T_T **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	10. ⋆✪09✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

Over the next week, Kenma struggled over trying to figure out who those kids were in that image and why it bugged him so much. They remind him of something but he is unsure of what it is.

Kenma had thought about asking you directly about it but he dislikes the thought of talking to you without absolutely having to do it. Tetsuro is the only one to have noticed that Kenma was acting strange.

"Kenma! What's up with you? You seem distracted lately," Tetsuro says, nudging Kenma with his shoulder.

Without looking away from his game, Kenma says, "Nothing."

Tetsuro rolls his eyes, "Liar. You've been distracted lately."

"I'm fine Kuro," Kenma says rather harshly. He wants Tetsuro to back down and stop asking questions, but Tetsuro knows not to back down. Instead, he decides to continue pushing.

"Come on Kenma, I've known you since you were like seven years old. What has you so distracted?"

Annoyed, Kenma pauses his game and sets his controller down. He turns and glares at the older male, "Why does it matter? Let me play my games."

"No," Tetsuro says, glaring right back at him. "Talk to me Kenma."

Kenma mutters angry words at quiet enough to where the other couldn't hear him. Although Tetsuro is amused, he still wants to know what has his friend so distracted. He continues to stare, hoping to cause Kenma some discomfort.

Eventually, Kenma realizes that Tetsuro won't give up on bothering him and flops backward onto the bed. "I saw a picture and it bothers me for some reason but I don't know why."

Tetsuro raises an eyebrow, "What was in the picture?"

"A young girl and slightly older boy." He furrows his eyebrows and adds, "I don't know why the image bothers me so much, but it's as if I've seen the people in the picture before."

"Where did you see the picture?" Tetsuro is concerned for his friend. There is one something from when both of them were younger that could explain this, but he would have to see the picture himself to be sure.

Kenma bites his bottom lip as he thinks about whether he should actually say it or not.

"So?"

Kenma sighs, "The day of hide n seek when I carried y/n to her room." He pauses for a moment before continuing. "The picture was laying on the ground when I was walking out of her room."

"Why not ask her about it then?"

Kenma sits up and turns to look at Tetsuro. "You already know I only associate with her if I absolutely have to."

Tetsuro rolls his eyes, "You do know she couldn't have been any older than five or six at the time, right? Blaming her parents for everything I understand but she was too young to know anything at the time."

"..."

"Look Kenma, just talk to her. She probably knows who the person in the image is... Wait.."

Kenma tilts his head as he waits for the rest of his sentence. "What is it?"

Tetsuro brings his hand to his face as he thinks. He hesitates and slightly stutters as he asks, "D-do you remember how you got out that night Kenma?"

"Mmm... I'm not sure. I just remember running down a long dark hallway with white walls everywhere. It was as if I was trapped but that's honestly all I remember about trying to get out," Kenma replies.

Kenma was eight when he had escaped what Tetsuro is certain could have been death for him.

When Tetsuro had first laid eyes on him, Kenma was being helped by two other kids. Tetsuro was only eleven at the time and had been walking down the sidewalk with his mother when a few children had ended up in front of them.

Kenma was bleeding and scared, tears running down his face. There was a little girl no older than five, she was scared and hanging onto both the boys. The oldest looking kid was a boy, probably around Tetsuro's age.

He remembers the boy saying, "T-take the boy and run or he might be killed. Please, save him." As soon as the boy had finished speaking, he picked up the girl and ran inside.

The little girl had yelled, "I'm sorry Kenma!!" as she was carried away.

Kenma forgot most of the details from that night as the days went on. He remembers what had happened to his parents and what could have happened to him, but when it comes to escaping he remembers almost nothing.

Kenma waves his hand in front of Tetsuro's face, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Huh- sorry."

"Why did you ask about that night?" Kenma asks.

"When you had found me and mom, there was a girl and a boy with you. Only your memories can remember who they are exactly, but I think they helped you out of the Aomori mansion."

"What is your point?" Kenma asks flatly.

Tetsuro furrows his eyebrows as he thinks. "Maybe the girl and boy in that image are the same ones who helped you. That could be why the image sparks something in your head."

Kenma's eyes widen for a slight second, his pupils dilating the more he thinks about what he said. "I-i'm not sure... maybe."

"I think you should go talk to y/n about it. It doesn't have to be anytime soon, but eventually, you should," Tetsuro says. He knows it's not something Kenma wants to do but it's necessary.

"I'll think about it." He then pushes Tetsuro off the bed and says, "Now get out, I have levels to beat."

"Fine fine, have fun," Tetsuro says as he picks himself up off the ground.

After leaving Kenma's room, Tetsuro finds himself looking for you. He himself would like to see the picture of the two kids, hoping that he can confirm his thoughts.

Tetsuro finds you outside in the garden area, smelling the roses and dahlias. He sneaks up behind you and quickly touches your back, making you scream and jump back in fear.

"Oh my god! Tetsu you scared the hell out of me. Don't sneak up on me like that idiot!" you yell out after catching your breath.

Tetsuro laughs a hyena laugh, causing you to laugh too. Once he's done laughing so hard, he says, "Sorry, it was just such great timing!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." You sit on the concrete and lean back on your arms. Tetsuro takes a flower between his pointer and middle finger before sitting down beside of you.

You can tell he's thinking as he sits there. You raise an eyebrow and say, "Spit it out Tetsu."

"Do you have a picture of when you and your brother were younger?" he asks you. He knows it's probably a weird question, but if he can see the image he will be able to confirm his theory.

You nod, "Ah, yes I do!" You furrow your brows and look at him slightly confused. "Why do you ask?"

"If it's fine with you, do you mind if I see it?" he asks, dodging your question.

"I mean, sure. It's in my room!" you exclaim, getting up off the ground.

You make your way up to the room with Tetsuro beside you. He's kind of nervous to see, knowing that he could be wrong but if that image is the same people who helped Kenma, how would Kenma take it. The same people who saved him could be the children of those who killed his parents.

"Aha, here it is," you say as you hold the picture up. You hand it to him and say, "This is me and my brother from when I was I think five."

Tetsuro looks at the picture, immediately recognizing the people in the image. Seeing this confirms the fact that you and your big brother were the ones who saved Kenma all those years ago. "So you really did save him..." Tetsuro mumbles to himself.

Hearing him you raise both of your eyebrows. "Saved... him..?" you ask slowly.

Alarmed that you heard him, Tetsuro quickly says, "It's nothing, don't worry about it! You were cute as a kid!"

You make sure to note what he said for later and brush it off for now. "Thank you! Although my childhood wasn't the best, I was pretty happy with how I looked as long as my skin wasn't bruised."

"Your parents sound pretty abusive," he says, his voice filled with worry.

Rubbing the back of your neck, you say, "I mean I guess you could consider them abusive. It was more so my father than my mother since he had complete control over everyone."

You lean against the wall as you continue. "It all started around when I was four so as time went on I slowly got used to it. I have such shitty pain tolerance, but I know how to stay strong and keep a straight face even through any type of pain like that."

"When was the last time he laid a hand on you?"

You look up at the ceiling as you think, trying to remember. "Maybe a day or two before I ran away but I'm not exactly sure. I think I pissed him off for not killing someone when he asked me to so that was his punishment."

You look back at Tetsuro, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," he replies. "Say, what if I were to ever kill him? Would you hate me?"

You laugh at his question, "Probably not. As long as no one messes with my brother I'll be fine. I mean I love my mom and dad, but they are abusive and my mom never even tried to do anything. She just watched and let everything happen without a care in the world."

Tetsuro is slightly surprised by your answer, but at least he knows just in case. "Just in case... Don't worry about it!" Tetsuro says, a smirk on his face.

You can tell what he's thinking easily, but you don't mind. You mostly just care for your brother more than anyone. The both of you have been through thick and thin together even though you forgot bits and pieces of your childhood.

Not too long after, Tetsuro leaves your room and you go back out to the garden, just sitting there and swinging your feet as you look up and feel the heat of the sky on your skin and the feeling of the wind blowing through your hair. It makes you feel free and happy, something that never really lasts long for you.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** Sorry if there isn't enough romance, it'll get there eventually. This book just be moving at a different pace. **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	11. ⋆✪10✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

It's seven in the morning and you wake up to someone shaking you. You open your eyes and see that it's Kenma, his face serious. "W-whats going on Kenma?"

"Someone's infiltrated the mansion. Take this." He hands you a loaded gun and rushes you off the bed.

"Where was he last seen?"

"On the second floor. We need to watch each other's backs as we don't know if he's still on that floor. Kotaro and Tetsuro ordered for them to be shot on sight," Kenma replies as you hurry off the bed and quickly slide your boots on.

You look at kenma and nod your head, "Okay. Let's go."

You follow Kenma out of your room, both of you looking around with each step. You hear movement to your right and immediately point your gun that way, stopping your movement forward in the process.

Kenma notices you've stopped and turns around, "Psst. What are you doing??"

"I heard something this way," you reply as you quietly walk towards the sound.

Kenma follows you, both of you crouching down as you round the corner. You look around the corner and see a guy with ash blonde hair, his face covered by some kind of mask.

As you go to shoot, the man turns his head and sees you. He shoots you in the leg and you groan in pain as you fall to the ground, still trying to shoot at the man.

Kenma hurries and shoots the man's arm, rushing to you as he shoots the intruder again, but in the chest.

You've been shot before, so the pain isn't the worst you've felt but damn it hurts. Kenma checks to make sure you're okay before hurrying to the dead body. You can hear other gang members coming up the stairs and you scoot back to the wall as your leg just bleeds.

Kotaro turns the corner after walking up the stairs and runs over to you as he sees your bleeding leg. "What the fuck happened?" he asks you, tearing off a piece of his shirt to help stop the bleeding a little bit.

Your jaw is clenched as the pain from your leg increases by the second. Rather than trying to speak, you point towards Kenma and the dead body.

Kotaro looks and asks Kenma, "Is he dead?"

"Yeah. I got his heart," Kenma replies. He gets up and walks back towards you, "We need to get her to Akinori and So before she loses any more blood."

As Kenma starts picking you up into his arms, Tetsuro and Keiji are running your way. They start asking what happened but your brain goes kind of fuzzy from the blood loss.

You grab onto Kenma's shirt as you start seeing dots, your eyesight starting to deteriorate. You don't know who says it but you can hear someone yell, "Kenma we need to get her to the Medical office now!" Shortly after, you blackout with your head against Kenma's chest.

Kenma runs down the halls with you in his arms, glad you aren't that heavy. Keiji is close behind as he slams open the doors of the Medical office, setting you down on the operating table in the middle of the room.

Akinori nor So is in the room right now, so Keiji takes action on getting the bullet out and stopping the bleeding.

Kenma thinks about leaving the room but ends up staying in case you wake up, not knowing how much pain you'll be in. As they are both working on getting the bullet out of your leg, you start to wake up.

Keiji continues working on the bullet while Kenma hurries to you, making sure you don't move as you wake up. "Don't move. Keiji is getting the bullet out of your leg," Kenma tells you, his voice having a hint of emotion in it.

You nod as you are squeezing your eyes closed, trying to ignore the pain best you can. The last time a bullet had to be dug out of you didn't hurt anywhere near this much.

Kenma grabs your hand and tells you to squeeze it as Keiji finally got hold of the bullet and pulls it out. You moan out in pain as your hand squeezes Kenma's, not letting go until you hear Keiji say, "I got it. It's out."

You release your grip on Kenma's hand but don't completely let go as Keiji finishes dealing with the wound. "F-Fuck. Never again," you say, heavily breathing as you work through the pain.

After finally getting the bleeding to stop, Keiji wraps your leg up. By this point, you've passed out again. This time it's due to the pain and exhaustion caused by everything.

Keiji tells Kenma to carry you back up to your room why he cleans the blood off of the operating table and tools. Kenma picks you up and carries you upstairs, seeing Tetsuro along the way. He walks with Kenma and helps him get you into the bed.

Tetsuro double-checks the wrap around your leg before covering you up with the blankets. "I'll get one of the guys to be here for when she wakes up," Tetsuro tells Kenma as they stand outside of your room.

"Okay. I'm going to my room," Kenma replies before turning and walking away, headed to his room to game for a few hours.

Tetsuro watches in amusement as his friend walks away. The way in which Kenma was acting when you were hurt had surprised Tetsuro. He feels as if Kenma is slowly warming up to you no matter how much he would deny it if asked. It's entertaining for him to watch but at the same time, he likes to see these new emotions even though it's only been shown in actions rather than facial features or words.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

After two days of your leg healing, you are able to walk without having to use crutches or anything. It hurts but you ignore the pain pretty well.

The day before you had talked to Tetsuro about buying a shitload of alcohol for everyone to drink. After a lot of consideration, Kotaro and Tetsuro went out to buy multiple various varieties and multiple bottles of drinks.

Even Kenma is happy to have some drinks, it's been a while and he has a lot he would like to get his mind off of. What neither of you knew is what this night will lead to and how it will affect the both of your lives.

You are not the heaviest drinker, but you also don't get drunk right off the bat. In the end, you don't even care if you get drunk or not. You just want to have a good time and forget about all the pain your leg causes you.

For the first hour and a half, everyone plays some drinking games. As the drinking games go on, some people decide to drop out and head to go to sleep. It leaves less and less people as the games go on, eventually only being around ten of you.

You all decide it's best to just drink for the fun of it since there are so few people, all of you pretty drunk now. Eventually, you head upstairs to your room, taking some alcohol with you since you want to continue drinking.

Kenma silently watches you as you go up the stairs, noticing your slight limp as you walk up the stairs. With a drink in his hand, he follows you up the stairs. It's not like he knows why he's following you, he just decided it would be a good idea for some reason.

He sloppily knocks and leans on your door as he waits for you to open it, chugging more of his drink. You open the door and see that it's Kenma and say, "Kenmaaaaaaa! Come innnnn and drink wit me some moreee!"

Without saying a word, Kenma walks in and falls onto your bed. He turns over and sits up, looking at you. "Have you always been this pretty," he blurts out.

If you weren't drunk you would probably be surprised by the comment, but right now you are just all over the place. "You think im prettyyyy??" you slur.

"Yes. You have a nice butt too." He takes another drink of alcohol, emptying the bottle. "Ughhhhh my alcoholllll!!" he pouts as he throws it into the trashcan, the bottle breaking as it hits the bottom of it.

You flop onto the bed beside him and hand him one of the ones you brought up with you. "Your butt is nicee tooo! It's roundd!" You turn over and look at him, "Can I touch itttt???"

Kenma nods and rolls over onto his stomach. You poke his buttcheek before putting your whole hand on it. "WOwwww So squishyyyy!!" You give it a squeeze and he yelps.

He turns back around and leans up, your faces really close to each other. "Want to fuck?" he asks you, not even caring about the fact that he hates you. All his worries are gone while under the effect of alcohol, just wanting to have a good night.

You look at him for a moment, your eyes slightly widened. You don't even look over as you set your bottle on the nightstand and attach your lips to his. With that action, Kenma has his answer and drops his bottle onto the nightstand on the other side of the bed, kissing back without a care in the world. Both of you are in for a long night of fun and pleasure, but the thoughts to come when you both remember what happened will be confusing and difficult.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** Bro so like I've been drunk before but I have no idea how real this seems honestly xD I hope it isn't too retarded :) **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	12. ⋆✪11✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

You both take off your clothes, Kenma all over you as soon as they're off of the both of you. His hands roam your body and grope your breasts. You gasp at the feeling and Kenma bites your bottom lip. He lightly sucks on your lip and soft moans leave your mouth.

One of his hands travels down to your slick cunt, his fingers rubbing between the folds before shoving three inside of you. You let out a loud moan and throw your head back as he starts moving his fingers in and out, his other hand pinching and twerking one of your nipples.

"Aah~ S-so good," you moan out. One of your hands go to his hard cock and starts pumping. Soft moans start leaving Kenma's lips. Neither of you has been touched in a sexual way in a few months, so this moment feels good.

Kenma's fingers pump in and out of you, him curling his fingers up slightly each time he goes in. "Ngh~ Kenmaaa, I n-need more~," you say before moaning out again due to a hard tug at your nipple.

He stops his movement with his fingers and you remove your hand from his cock as he starts to move. Kenma lines up at your slick entrance, spreading your legs farther apart as he does. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," he says as he slams into your entrance.

You moan out and arch your back at the feeling of his cock stretching your walls. He doesn't even give you time to adjust before pulling out and slamming back into you, one of his hands gripping your thigh. He continues to slam out and in you as he leans forward and harshly says, "Suck," bringing his fingers to your mouth.

Your breasts are bouncing with each movement, your hands gripping the bedsheets. You suck on his fingers, tasting your own juices as muffled moans leave your lips from his thrusts.

You never knew that Kenma had this much of a dominant side but you like it.

He removes his fingers and starts kissing you again, slipping his tongue in your mouth almost immediately. The strong taste of liquor becoming stronger as he wraps his tongue around yours.

Kenma doesn't even care if he'll regret this in the morning or not. He just wanted some kind of release, something to make him feel good. You give him something he hasn't had in a while. The feeling of your wet pussy swallowing him completely releases all pent up feelings he's had for the past few months.

Kenma grunts as your walls tighten up around him. He bites down on your neck as you both cum, you moaning out his name.

Kenma lays on top of you for a few minutes, only the sound of heavy breathing fills the room. Without moving from where he is, he asks, "Want to go again?"

You laugh as you nod your head. "Oh really? Make me," you reply with a smirk on your face. And just like that, you both know your night has just begun.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

The next morning, Kenma wakes up with a pounding headache. He winces as he sits up, realizing he's not in his room. That's when he notices you lying beside him, naked.

"Oh my god," he mumbles. He lifts the blankets up to see that both of you are naked, immediately dropping them back down. He looks at the window to see the bright sun shining through, lighting up the room.

Kenma glances over at the sleeping girl before putting his face in his hands and rubbing the sleep away. He sits there for a few minutes, trying to remember what all went down last night. That's when it clicks in his brain.

The fact that he followed you up here and straight up asked you to fuck has him so angry at himself. All the lewd noises he made come out of your mouth as fucked you senseless, the multiple rounds. He wants to bang his head against a wall for drinking so much the night before.

The only good thing to him was the pleasure. Fuck, he still hasn't talked to you about that picture because he's been too scared to do so.

After Tetsuro having mentioned to him about you maybe being the one who saved him, he's started having memories pop up. He hates it. Those were times he's tried to forget every day of his life, but he can't get them out of his head.

Realizing he still hasn't put his clothes back on, Kenma grabs his clothes off the floor. As he puts his pants on, he feels a stinging pain on his back when bending down. He hisses at the feeling and walks over to the mirror after pulling his pants up.

His jaw drops as he looks at the long scratches on his back. "Holy shit- Is she a cat or something..." he says to himself as he touches one. He hisses in pain at the touch and sighs, finally putting his shirt on.

He walks over and throws both half-empty bottles of alcohol in the trash. Rather than leaving you to wake up naked and confused, Kenma decides that it's a good idea for him to wake you. He'd rather you not freak out and ask someone else what happened if you don't remember the events.

Shaking your shoulders, Kenma wakes you up. Your eyes flutter open as you realize someones in your room. You go to sit up, but realizing your butt as naked, you slide back down under the blankets with wide eyes.

You look at Kenma with a confused look on your face. "Uh- Why exactly am I naked?" you ask him, hoping he has an answer.

Kenma rubs the back of his neck and quietly says, "Do you remember anything from last night?"

You furrow your eyebrows and mumble, "Last night..." All the memories from the night before start flashing through your head. From the very moment, your lips met to the moments in which you both fell asleep. Your eyes widen and you look up at him. "D-did we..."

Kenma's hair hides his face as he nods, "Yeah. Uhm, I'm going to go now. G-goodbye." You watch as Kenma scurries out of the room, not giving you a chance to say anything more.

You hold the blanket up and look under to make sure you're not seeing things. "Okay... So Kenma and I had sex last night... multiple times..." you say to yourself, not entirely believing the situation.

After sitting there for a few more minutes, just letting everything run through your head you get up and throw your clothes on. You grab other clothes and head to the showers to clean up and get ready for training... if you can walk without too much of a problem.

You make your way through your morning routine, your legs sore as hell. Never did you think Kenma would be that dominant or rough with that kind of thing.

Of course, he's strong and everything, but he looks like a fragile kitten on the outside. It's something that impresses you but it also makes you want to cuss him right now. Your legs feel like jello and if anything touches them, you would probably fall.

As you make it down to the training room, Keiji is sitting there with Kenma who's looking down with his hair in his face. After setting your things down, Keiji says a few things to Kenma before walking over to you.

You raise an eyebrow, wondering what's going on. "How's the hangover going?" he asks you after walking over to you.

You shrug and say, "Not too bad actually. Other than a slight headache it's pretty good."

"How are your legs doing?" he asks with a smirk.

Your right hand immediately covers your mouth as you clear your throat. "What are you talking about," you ask in a rather innocent-sounding voice.

Keiji just looks at you for a moment with an expressionless face before smacking your thigh without using much strength. You immediately wince in pain as your leg starts to crumble out from beneath you. Keiji catches you and helps you stand back up, now looking at you with an eyebrow raised.

Keiji's actions don't go unnoticed by a quiet and embarrassed Kenma on the other side of the room.

"Okay okay... they hurt. How did you know about this exactly?" you ask with a raised eyebrow, confused as if you were just that loud the night before without realizing it.

Keiji glances over at Kenma who's looking at them, Kenma looking away from him as soon as their eyes meet. He then looks back at you and says, "I went to check up on you last night, but when I got there I heard a lot."

He pauses and looks over at Kenma, you following where he's looking. "I also saw someone hurry out of your room this morning with not so well put on clothes," he adds.

"Oh... right." You look down at the ground as your unsure of what else to say. "Uhm..... Are you the only one who knows?" you ask him as you look back up at him.

"Just me that I know of. Your room is at the end of the hall and the rooms around yours are vacant, so no one could have heard you guys."

"Okay, that's good I guess," you reply. You forgot about the fact that others probably could have heard last night's events, but your glad no one had. At least no one other than Keiji that you know of.

Keiji tries to call Kenma over, but he refuses to move from where he's at. He's sitting on the ground against the wall with his legs bent up against his chest. Since he refused to move, Keiji walks over there, dragging you with him.

"Since her thighs are fragile momentarily, just work on upper body strength today," he tells the both of you.

Kenma looks up slightly and shakes his head. "I-I can't really do that," he says quietly.

You and Keiji look at each other with confused looks before looking back down at Kenma. "Why not?"

"M-my shoulders and back... Just, hold on." Kenma sighs and turns around, raising his shirt up. You can now see his back and shoulders and Keiji gasps.

"D-d-did I do that?" you ask in a worried expression. Kenma just nods his head and you cover your face in embarrassment. "Oh my god, I'm so so sorry Kenma. Do they hurt?"

Kenma drops his shirt back down and nods as he turns back around, still not looking up to meet anyone's eyes. Keiji sighs and says, "I guess nobody is going to be training today, but I do want you to go get something put on those scratches. They look pretty bad. You don't want them to get infected."

Kenma shakes his head, "No. It's fine. I don't want So or Akinori to ask questions about anything."

"I'll go grab the medicine for you and y/n you get to put it on him since your the cause," he says with a sigh.

"Oh. Okay," you reply. Kenma on the other hand would rather you not. Yes, you shared a night together but that doesn't change the way he feels about you. Instead of arguing with Keiji, he just nods his head in agreement.

Keiji leaves the training room and you decide you are going to go back up to your room. "I'll be in my room changing the bedsheets when you need me to deal with the scratches," you tell Kenma. "Once again, I'm sorry about those..." After that, you walk out of the training room, leaving Kenma to his thoughts.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** Easiest smut I've ever written :) **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	13. ⋆✪12✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

After changing your bedsheets, you ended up laying down in bed. Your thighs are aching and you still have a slight headache from drinking so much.

Neither you nor Kenma wants to talk about the night before, both of you knowing it was due to the drunk impulses. As you are laying down on the bed, you just look up at the ceiling with thoughts running through your head.

Thinking back to last night, you never knew Kenma could be so dominant. Of course, you've seen the way he fights and everything, but he's always so quiet and calm so it was a surprising thing to find out. You've never even scratched someone's back like that before.

Especially in the way you did. You grab a pillow and put it overtop your face, screaming into it.

"I-is this a bad time?"

You remove the pillow and look at where you heard the voice from. "No, it's fine. Ignore that," you say with a giggle, realizing it's Kenma.

Kenma walks towards you and says, "Keiji got the ointment." He holds the tube out to you and you grab it from him.

"Oh, okay. Sit on the bed in front of me and I'll put it on your back. Do you want me to do your shoulders too?" He nods his head and crawls onto the bed, sitting down in front of you. Kenma hisses as he takes his shirt off and your eyes widen at the sight of the scratches again.

"I really am sorry about those... Didn't know I could do that."

Kenma looks down and mumbles, "It's fine."

You put some ointment on your hand and carefully start to rubbing it onto his back, Kenma wincing in pain but making sure not to move. The warmth of your hand causes some relief to his back.

Breaking the silence, Kenma decides it's time to ask about the past, about if she saved him. He's purposely been holding it off because he isn't sure how he is supposed to feel if she had been the one who helped him. The only reason Kenma even remembers that someone helped him escape is because Tetsuro explained what he knew happened from that night. He has a feeling Tetsuro knows more than he was letting on but he didn't want to try to pry it out of him.

"Y/n." You hum in acknowledgment and he asks, "When you were younger... did you ever uh help a kid?"

You stop rubbing the ointment onto his back, your hand staying where it's at. "What do you mean by help?" you ask.

He turns slightly, still looking down. "Uhm, escape your mansion... he was eight at the time," he says.

You start rubbing the ointment again causing him to hiss in pain again. "Ah- Sorry."

"It's fine.."

You think about it, trying to remember. A kid around eight years old? You wonder if he could be talking about himself or if he's talking about someone else he knows. Thinking about it, you remember helping someone when you were little.

A little boy with brown... no black hair and golden eyes like the sun. "K-kenma... your hair is black and eyes are golden right?" you ask slowly, your hand not moving anymore. Kenma turns at the sudden stop in movement, now facing towards you.

He nods his head, feeling confused. "Y-you're alright, you're okay- oh my god..." You can barely speak at the realization. Kenma is the one that you and your brother saved from death when you were a kid. You can't believe you ever forgot about that.

Kenma stares at you in confusion, not understanding what is going through your head right now. "What is it?" he asks.

"When I was five- M-my brother and I helped our f-friend because mom and dad were going to kill him... A-are you-?"

"So Tetsuro was right..." Kenma mumbles to himself. He doesn't look at you as he answers, "Yeah. I think so..."

Your breath hitches as you think some more. "T-the reason you hate me. It's because of what my parents did... isn't it?" you ask.

Kenma just nods before turning back around, not wanting to look you in the face. "Thank you," he says quietly, but loud enough for you to hear.

You furrow your eyebrows and ask, "For what?" You start putting more cream on his back since you had stopped halfway through, Kenma hissing at the first touches.

Kenma's silent for a moment as if he's thinking, and he is. He is thankful that both you and your brother saved him but the way in which his parents died haunts him to this day. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to clear his mind of the thoughts.

Your patient as you wait for his answer, rubbing circles on his back as you rub the ointment in. You don't know whether he's going to still hate you or not. You're hoping he will at least be more neutral towards you rather than angry or whatever the feelings are.

You could tell he holds in a lot of anger from when you train with him. He always goes straight for you, not holding back any strength at all. It's caused you to be injured a few times but in the end, you're fine with it. It's helped him get out anger and shows you your mistakes and you can learn from them.

As you move to one of his shoulders, Kenma finally speaks again. "Thank you for saving me all those years ago... I'd not be here if it wasn't for you and your brother." His body falls limp against yous, surprising you as you continue to rub the ointment onto his shoulder. You smile to yourself as you start on the other shoulder.

"Just thank you. I... I don't know whether I should hate you or if I should like you but thank you," he tells you before turning over onto the shoulder your hand is not touching and rubbing his eyes. This wasn't a topic he hasn't touched on in a while so his emotions are everywhere when it comes to it.

You don't know the full story of what happened to his parents, but you do know you are the main reason he's still alive.

After that night of him getting away, you and your brother got in a lot of trouble. When you think about it, you were the reason that b/n even helped with the situation.

As a kid, the Kozume family had lived in the mansion. One day you wandered around and found Kenma in the basement. He was cold, bruised, and bloody. You knew he was older than you and you weren't able to try and help him on your own so you had bothered your brother about it as much as possible.

You had no idea why your parents had even put him and his family in the basement. At the time that you went to help Kenma escape, his parents weren't in the cell anymore so you couldn't get them out too. You had no idea where they were, so all you and b/n could do was help Kenma.

He was your friend after all and you were slightly close as little kids. He helped b/n take care of you when he could before he'd been put in the cell. You never learned why the family was in there, but you didn't know whether Kenma actually made it somewhere safe and sound until now either.

You sigh as you stop rubbing his shoulder and say, "It's your choice on whether you hate me or not, but I'm glad you didn't die after we got you out. I know I was young and I can't remember specific details, so I don't remember as much as you or b/n would... but I'm sorry we couldn't get your parents out."

You pause for a moment before continuing, "It was originally our plan to help all three of you escape, but when we couldn't find them that night b/n said we needed to take you and go. I'm... sorry we couldn't do more."

The feeling of Kenma's body slightly shaking has you unsure of what to do. You didn't grow up to be good at dealing with other's emotions, nor did you grow up with too much of your own.

The only thing you can think of to do is just sit here with him. You feel a drop of something wet touch your leg and you know he's crying now. Within the months you've been here, the only emotions you've seen Kenma express even a little bit was anger and sometimes happiness.

Your breath hitches at the feeling of more tears touching your leg. There are not any noises coming from him, but there are plenty of tears. You wonder how long he's been holding them in, but you decide no more speaking is a good choice as you let him get the tears out.

One of your hands sits on his side as he lays there, just slightly rubbing it as it's the only thing you could do at this moment. He slowly cries enough for soft sounds to leave his lips as the tears pour from his eyes. The only sound that fills the room is just the quietest sound of his cries.

After some time, the tears die down and his body is still, other than the light rising and falling of his chest. You don't move as he's still slumped against you, asleep from what you can tell.

You hear the creaking of the door open and you tear your eyes away from Kenma's quiet body. Tetsuro and Keiji are at the door. Tetsuro is confused as to why Kenma's shirt is off and they are both confused as to why he's asleep against you.

Tetsuro walks all the way into the room and stands beside the bed, looking at his friend. He can see the redness of his nose as his hair hides his eyes. Just by this, he can tell Kenma was crying, having only a small idea as to of why. He looks at you with curiosity.

You pull his head close enough to where you can whisper in his ear, "You are the one that helped him all those years ago after he escaped aren't you?"

Tetsuro nods his head and you pull him into a hug, "You kept him safe when neither I nor b/n could. I know I was younger than him but he was still my friend." This is the way in which your saying thank you, but without the actual words and Tetsuro understands what you mean.

As he hugs you, he whispers back, "I'll always be keeping him safe. I consider him my brother at this point." He clears his throat and points to Kenma before adding, "By the way, what's with the scratches?"

You gulp and say back, "Talk to your boyfriend about it if you want to know."

Tetsuro holds back a laugh and asks, "Do you want me to move him?"

"No," you say shaking your head and looking down at Kenma. "He's fine like this for now. I don't want to wake him."

Tetsuro nods in understanding before walking to the door and asking Keiji about the scratches. When he gets his answer he looks back at you with his mouth agape before walking out with Keiji.

As you sit there with Kenma against you, you watch the rising and falling of his chest for a while. It's early in the morning and you have no want to sleep as of right now so you just sit there and wait for the sleeping man to wake, not knowing what the future holds between the both of you.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** I'm not an emotional person so I find writing about one's emotions extremely hard, so I hope it isn't too bad. I'm trying though!!!! I also hope I didn't repeat stuff too much lmfao, I kinda confused myself as I was writing ngl **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	14. ⋆✪13✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

After Kenma had woken up that day, he quickly left your room without a word. After that day, things went back to normal. The only difference you could personally see was that his anger had calmed down a lot. You had decided you would let him talk to you when he thought it was time.

It's not time to go call your brother again, Tetsuro being the only one going with you this time. As you wait for your brother to pick up, you are anxious. You will most likely learn what happened to Kenma's parents, what could have taken his life too.

Eventually, your brother picks up.

_"Hello?"_

You smile at his voice, "Big brother! Hey."

_"Y/n! It's been almost two months."_

You nervously laugh, "Yeah, sorry about that. At least I called though."

Your brother laughs, _"True true. How have you been?"_

"Well... I was shot in the leg not too long ago, but other than that I'm pretty okay," you respond.

_"Shot in the leg... Where the hell are you staying at that allows you to be shot in the leg. Unless..."_

You sigh, "Please don't think about it too much. I can't tell you where I'm staying right now because of mom and dad. As soon as the gang is handed over to you ill tell you. Okay?"

_"Fine as long as you are okay... Anyway, I got that information on the Kozume family for you."_

"Oh my god, really! What happened to them?" you ask, your full attention directed towards the information. You wave Tetsuro over to allow him to hear what your brother is going to say about what happened. You know he has no idea what actually occured before finding Kenma other than the fact that his parents were murdered.

You hear shuffling on the other side of the phone before your brother speaks, _"Apparently Mr. Kozume had stolen something of fathers and he wanted the whole family dead for it. It says dad tortured Mr. Kozume, taking off fingernails and everything in front of his wife and son before stabbing him through the heart."_

"Oh shit... " you mumble as he continues.

_"Mrs. Kozume was beaten before being shot in the head while holding onto her son, Kenma. Kenma was supposed to be killed a few hours later but we had helped him escaped before anything could happen. Days later mother found out that what was supposedly stolen was just misplaced and dad covered everything up to make it look like suicides."_

As Tetsuro hears this information, he's pissed. All of Kenma's suffering was due to someone else's mistake. His parents were killed for no reason, leaving Kenma in so much pain that it took months for him to finally stop having nightmares at night.

As Tetsuro leans away from the phone, you can see how pissed he is with the information. He stares daggers at the air, just thinking about everything he heard a lot more.

You take a deep breath before responding, "Thank you for the information b/n."

B/n can hear the hurt in your voice as you speak, _"You do remember we are the ones that helped Kenma escape, right?"_

You sigh, "Yeah, I do actually. I... I met Kenma not long ago. He hates mom and dad so much, but I have no idea what he feels towards me nor you anymore due to some things."

_"Alright... I'm glad he didn't die after we got him out."_

"Me too... Do you know what happened to their bodies?" you ask.

You hear movement before he says, _"Buried in a cemetery called Big Rock Cemetary about two hours away from the mansion. GPS should have directions on how to get there."_

"Thank you b/n." Tetsuro taps your shoulder and holds up his watch, letting you know it's time to go. You nod and say, "I have to get going now. I love you bubs."

_"I love you too baby sis. Stay safe and call me. I'll be the new leader of the gang by March and it won't be shitty like dad has it, I swear."_

"I will. Bye."

_"Bye."_

You hang up the phone and take a deep breath as you take in all the information. You turn to Tetsuro, "I had no idea that my parents did that. I don't even think I know who they are anymore."

"I would really like to kill your parents one day if I'm honest," Tetsuro informs you as you start walking back to the car. "If either I or Kenma ever come face to face with them, they will be dead. I now consider them enemies of the Nekoma and Fukurodani gang. You and your brother are the only safe ones within the Aomori Gang."

You bite your lip but nod. "I understand... My parents have done a lot of shitty things over the years. Technically so have I," you say with a chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Tetsuro asks as you both slide into the car.

You sigh and say, "There were multiple people my parents made me kill over the years. Some I killed on my own because they were rapists or something in that manner."

Tetsuro doesn't say anything for a minute as he starts the car and starts driving. He takes a breath before saying, "You were raised that way, so that's the way in which you were going to act. I mean I've killed multiple people over the years for multiple reasons. There are some good gangs and bad gangs and I consider ours a good one. You killed those people because you either had to or they were bad people, so you in a way had reasons."

"I guess that's true," you say.

For the rest of the ride, you talk about your home lives. The differences in how you were raised was a lot more than you thought. Tetsuro's parents did make him train as a child, but they never beat him. The most that they had ever hurt him was when he and his father would duel.

His parents were loving and cared for him while yours has always been vicious and rude. Your dad's always been the worst. Your mom, on the other hand, wasn't as bad. She never actually beat you, but she was hard on you about everything too and had killed multiple people who didn't deserve it.

It makes you feel a little jealous of his childhood but there's nothing you can do about it now.

You brought up the topic of going to the graveyard in which Kenma's parents are buried as a way of giving him some kind of comfort. Tetsuro said he would talk to Kenma about it later and let you know what he says.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

Although your legs are still slightly sore, you went to train. It wasn't the normal training with Kenma there, but the training where you just punched a bag for hours until you feel better. Usually, you would have done this in the morning time, but you called your brother this morning.

The lights are off when you enter the room. You turn them on and go straight for the punching bag after setting your drink down. Just like multiple times from before, you don't notice Kenma in the corner of the room.

He sits there and watches as you punch the bag. You scream things like "fucking bullshit parents" and "I'm such a fucking failure," and multiple other things. It interests him. He usually sees you as someone who is confident and strong about everything. He wonders who you are looking to kill and why as he sets his switch down beside him.

After ten more minutes of watching you non-stop punching and kicking the back, he decides you've strained your body enough. He sighs before getting off the ground and setting his switch in his pocket. He walks up behind you and grabs your wrist, stopping you from a punch.

If you weren't in the safety of the mansion, you probably would have turned around and smacked him for scaring you. "You're going to pass out if you continue to strain your body y/n."

You sigh and drop your arm, Kenma letting go of your wrist. You turn around to him and say, "Sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

"I've been in the corner the whole time," he informs you.

You raise both of your eyebrows and quietly says, "Oh... I guess I didn't see you when I came in then." You sigh and sit down on the ground, leaning back onto your arms. "I guess I can stop for a while. I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind."

A battle goes on inside his mind of if he should ask you about it. In the end, he decides to sit down in front of you. It surprises you but you don't say anything about it.

He clears his throat quietly before asking, "Was it because of the call with your brother?" You nod. "Do you want to talk about it?"

You bite your lip as you don't know if you should with him. It's the information about what your parents had done and the fact that what they had done to him and his parents was a mistake from the beginning.

Deciding against it, you just shake your head and say, "No, it's fine. Thank you though." You move your arms and allow yourself to lay all the way back onto the floor. You close your eyes and sigh with a heavy breath as you run all the information through your head once again.

Kenma watches you, observing as you lie there. He doesn't know what's going on in your head, but whatever it is is bothering you. Even with the way you were punching and kicking the punching back, your stance was off. The way you held your fist as you punched it was wrong and you could have hurt your wrist if you had hit the punching bag in the wrong way.

He wonders what you and your brother could talk about that would make you feel so angry, but figures it's not his problem.

Kenma gets off the floor and dusts his hands onto his pants before saying, "I'll be leaving now. No more training or you'll hurt yourself."

You groan but agree anyway. "Okay. I'll just lay here for a little bit. I don't feel like getting my ass up," you say.

Kenma walks to the door. He looks back at you, watching as your fingers tap against the cold floor. He takes a breath before continuing his way out of the training room and to go get some stuff done.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** We getting somewhere bois ;)) **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	15. ⋆✪14✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

Today you, Tetsuro, Kotaro, Keiji, and Kenma are headed to Big Rock Cemetery where Kenma's parents are buried. It had taken Tetsuro a bit to convince Kenma to go, knowing this kind of closure would be better for him. Once again, you've fallen asleep on Kenma's shoulder. No one knows why it happens but a lot of times when it comes to being in a vehicle you fall asleep unless you're having a conversation.

Kenma's gotten used to it, so he doesn't even say about it anymore. As the driver drives over a dip in the road, you start to slide off of Kenma's shoulder and onto his lap. He hesitates before just setting his arm on your shoulder and looking out of the window. He would be on his switch, but it died within the first thirty minutes because he forgot to charge it the night before.

Keiji eyes the both of you from the other side surprised that Kenma didn't move you. He looks at his boyfriends who are both actually staring at the two of you and sighs. Slapping them on the back of the head, Keiji makes them tear their eyes away from the sight.

After arriving at the cemetery, Kenma wakes you up by softly pushing your shoulders as he has before. Your eyes flutter open and you sluggishly sit up, noticing you were lying on Kenma's lap in the process. If you hadn't just woken up, you'd say something but you're too sleepy to try and speak right now.

After getting out of the vehicle, Tetsuro tells the driver to meet back here in about an hour or so. You each decide to split up and look for the graves since your brother couldn't give you an exact location.

Kenma and you go one way while the other three go the other way. You all look around for about ten minutes before you finally see their names, Okuma Kozume and Azume Kozume. You call for Kenma and he rushes to your side, looking down at the grave.

"At least they were buried together..." Kenma murmurs. He walks forward and kneels down. He runs his hand over the words engraved on the stone, taking a deep breath as he has memories from when they were alive run through his head.

A small smile appears on his face as he thinks about the times they would bring treats to him after being able to leave the mansion. The times they would read stories to him and let him play with you and b/n. He can feel tears start to well up in his eyes, now sitting on the ground.

You hear a crunch of leaves from behind you and turn back to see the other three men headed your way. Tetsuro holds out the flowers you picked from the garden this morning for you to put at their grave.

Taking them out of his hand, you turn and crouch down beside Kenma. Tetsuro stands a few feet away as Keiji and Kotaro decide they will walk around for awhile and give the three of you time.

Tetsuro had never met his parents but he's been there for Kenma since he was young and this is a moment he's going to need him. He watches as you set the flowers in the built-in vase and step away, allowing Kenma to have his space.

He gives Kenma a few more minutes to talk to them before walking forward and bending down next to his friend. Your heart suddenly feels heavy as you see the tears falling from Kenma's eyes. Tetsuro sees them too and wraps his arms around his friend, knowing this is a moment when he really needs him.

You decide now is a good time to let them be and you walk over to Keiji and Kotaro. As you wait, you ask about stopping by a gas station for you to run in and grab something before going home. They say they'll let the driver know when they leave the cemetery so that he knows to stop.

As you turn and look back at Kenma and Tetsuro, they are now walking back towards the three of you. Tetsuro's arm is around the smaller boy as the car arrives. You all pile into your normal seats except Tetsuro and Keiji who switched spots.

As the vehicle starts you wait until you arrive at the store, your fingers tapping on your thighs to keep yourself awake. Kenma is leaning forward with his hair in front of his face as he looks down at his shoes.

He's glad he got some kind of real closure knowing his parents are peacefully buried somewhere rather than having just been thrown into a dumpster or something.

As the car stops, it surprises Tetsuro and Kenma. You get out of the vehicle knowing this is the stop. Of course, someone having to go with you, Kotaro decides he wants to stretch his legs some more.

He follows you inside and to a part of the store. As you pick up what you were looking for his eyes go wide. "W-what?? When- How- y/n."

You forgot he was there and turn to him as you bite your lip. You say, "D-don't tell anyone. I'm not sure, but if I am you'll find out okay?"

He nods and does an action of zipping his lips causing you to laugh. You pick up a few more different brands along with some candy to hide the boxes in the bag before heading up to pay. Kotaro brings out his card and says, "Just so no one else finds out for now."

"Thank you, Kotaro!!!!" You grab the bag with your stuff in it before walking back to the vehicle, awaiting the time for you to get back to the mansion.

As you sit down in your seat Tetsuro asks, "What did you get?"

You shrug and say, "Some feminine products and candy." You take a few bags of candy out and hand one to each of them. Good thing you bought a lot. They all say thank you except for Kenma who nods as a thank you and sets it in his pocket.

After arriving at the mansion you hurry inside and up to one of the bathrooms. Being the curious owl he is, Kotaro decides to follow you and give any emotional support you may need. Kenma goes straight to his room as the other two go and hang out with the boys, knowing Kenma needs his space.

You forget to close the door after walking in the bathroom and Kotaro walks in. "You know you should close this, right?"

You whip your head his way, surprised that he's there. "Heh, oops. I'm just nervous," you say sheepishly.

"It's fine. I'm staying for emotional support and don't worry, I'll sit in the shower to not make you uncomfortable," he tells you as he closes the door behind him. You take some deep breaths and nod your head, letting him know your fine with it.

Kotaro steps into the shower and closes the curtain as you start taking out the tests. You take a deep breath before saying, "Time to find out if I'm pregnant or not."

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** Baby anyone? Yes? No? Guess you'll find out suckers. **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	16. ⋆✪15✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

After having taken the tests, now you just have to wait. You talked Kotaro into helping you take everything to your room without getting caught and wait for the results there.

Right now you're pacing back and forth with the tests sitting on the bed. Kotaro is leaning against the wall watching you. As you walk in front of him he grabs you and pulls you against him, "Calm down y/n."

"Let go of me Kotaro!" you say trying to get out of his grasp.

Not loosening his grip he replies, "Not until you've calmed down. Take a few deep breaths."

"F-fine." You take a few deep breaths and slightly relax.

Kotaro lets go of you and asks, "If you are pregnant, who would the father be? You haven't left the mansion without anyone around so it has to be one of the gang members."

You nervously laugh, "Heh, funny story... Uhmm"

"Spit it out."

"Well since your boyfriends haven't kept you in the loop, I guess I could tell you." You glance at the pregnancy tests that are still sitting out before saying, "Kenma."

"Well, that doe- WAIT WHAT?!"

You turn away from Kotaro and rub the back of your neck. "It would be Kenma's..."

Kotaro stares at you wide-eyed for a few seconds before saying, "When and how did this even happen??"

"I'll explain after we find out what the tests say. Okay?"

"Okay, but this better be good. I'm shockithed."

You laugh at his reaction before walking over to the bed. There are four different tests laid out on the bed. You go to look at the results but realize you can't do this. "I can't look. Look for me please!" you whine as you look at Kotaro with puppy eyes.

"Okay, okay I'll look for you. What are you going to do if you are pregnant?" he asks you.

You bite your lip and reply, "I'm going to keep the baby. I've always decided one day I'd grow up and have a family of my own anyway, I just didn't expect for it to be so soon."

"Hmm, okay. Time to look at the results... You ready?"

"No! Of course not!" you exclaim. You crouch down and close your eyes as you wait for Kotaro to tell you the results.

He looks at each of the tests, his eyes widening more and more by the moment. "You're going to be a mother... Y/n you're going to be a mother!!"

You're heavily breathing as you look up at him, "A-are you sure?"

"Yep! All four of them are positive."

You stand up with your hand over your mouth, "Oh my god I'm actually pregnant. Holy shit..." You lean against the wall as your legs start feeling weak.

Kotaro helps you to the bed and sits you down. "Just breathe y/n. Should I go get Tetsuro and Keiji?"

You shake your head, "N-no. It's fine. Don't tell anyone for now. W-what will Kenma say about this?? I don't even know what to think of this."

"Breathe for now and don't think about what Kenma will say. What if I scheduled an appointment and took you to a clinic to verify everything before you decide to tell anyone?"

"Okay," you say with a sigh. You know if it's confirmed your pregnant you will keep the baby, but the news is still scary. You're only twenty-three and there's another little person growing inside of you. It's not something you thought you would be ready for yet. You also don't know what Kenma is going to think about it. That's the thing that scares you most of all.

You lay your head on the pillows, "I think I'm going to take a nap for now."

"Okay. I'll set the tests in your nightstand for you," Kotaro replies as he picks the tests up and sets them inside the drawer. He sets the empty boxes in too, not wanting to put them in the trash until everything is confirmed and people have been told.

"Thank you for helping me Kotaro. I appreciate it a lot."

He ruffles your hair and says, "This is what friends are for. Now get some rest and I'll make an appointment and everything. Oh, and you better tell me the story about what happened. I'm still shocked it's Kenma's!"

You giggle, "Okay, I will."

Within seconds, you fall asleep. Kotaro leaves the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

As he walks to a private spot, he bumps into Kenma. "Hey Kenma! Are you going to see y/n?" Kenma nods, not looking at Kotaro's face. "Be quiet going in then. She felt sick so she's taking a nap," he informs him

"Okay. Thanks," is all Kenma says before continuing his way towards your room. He walks in and sits down against the wall, playing a game on his phone until you wake. The reason he came to see you is to thank you. To thank you for finding out where his parent's bodies were. He really needed that type of closure for him to finally feel like moving on is the right thing.

He's grown up and lived through life so far, but he never actually moved on from the events. The sights of his parents being murdered were stuck in his head for months, giving him nightmares and making it hard for him to sleep. Throughout that time he'd started gaming all night until he was finally able to sleep.

The closure he was looking for is all thanks to you. You saved him when he was little and gave him closure today. It's as if you're the guardian angel that just keeps him safe and brings him a type of happiness.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

The following day of taking the tests, your appointment came. Right now you are waiting for the test results to come back. Your leg is bouncing and Kotaro is trying his best to keep you calm as you wait.

The doctor walks in with a clipboard and sits on the stool by the desk. "I am your doctor, you can call me Doctor Nekomata. Your results came back positive for being pregnant ms. l/n." You already knew this was probably the answer but your jaw drops. The doctor continues to talk, "If you lay down please and raise your shirt up, I'll be putting some gel on your stomach and you will be able to see the fetus by looking at the screen in front of you."

"O-okay." You do as he said and watch the screen.

He points to something on it and says, "That is your baby. It looks that you are about three to four weeks in."

You look at the doctor and ask, "Can I get s-some ultrasounnd pictures? It'll make it easier to tell the father."

He smiles at you, "Of course." He hands you some things to clean off your stomach before walking out of the room. You have a smile on your face as you look at the ultrasound image frozen on the screen.

"Looks like someone's happy," Kotaro points out.

You nod and say, "I have another human growing inside of me and I've always decided I'd have my own family one day anyway, so yeah." You sigh as you pull your shirt back down and sit up. "Now I just have to tell Kenma about it..."

Kotaro puts a hand on your shoulder. "I'm sure everything will go fine."

"I hope so," you mumble.

After the doctor comes back, he tells you things you need to be careful for along with scheduling you another appointment for a month from now.

Once you made it back to the mansion, you hurried to your room and Kotaro went to get Kenma for you. As you wait you try to work on your breathing. You have no idea how Kenma will react and it scares you. No matter what, you've decided that you will keep the baby though.

As you hear the door open you decide not to look up and your picking at your fingers. "Y/n?"

You pat the bed in front of you and Kenma gets onto it, sitting with his legs crisscrossed. "Is something wrong?" he asks you.

"N-no. Just- It's better if I show you," you stutter out. Kenma watches as you pull out something from your nightstand. He wonders what's so hard to tell him as he watches you. You take a breath before quickly setting the test and image in his lap. "Here."

He picks up the image and test, just looking at them for a moment. When he looks back up at you his eyes are wide in shock. "A-are you-... You're- P-pregnant?"

You slowly nod your head, "Yea..."

"I-is it mine??" he asks, needing reassurance.

"Mhm... three to four weeks in," you inform him.

Kenma puts his hand over his mouth as he takes in the information. He starts to slide off the bed, "I-i'll be back. I just need some air real quick." He starts walking towards the door and turns around looking at you again. "D-don't move," he tells you before continuing his way out the door and out to a balcony for some air.

As he makes it outside the doors, he takes in a big whiff of the air. He never thought he would ever get a girl pregnant let alone have a girlfriend. He's had one night stands before but always wore a condom. Of course the one night he's drunk as hell and doesn't even think about it, he the girl pregnant.

Kenma takes a few breaths of fresh air before turning around and making his way back inside. He stands outside your door for a few minutes, running everything through his head before walking in.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** A lot happened, very sorry if it seemed rushed <3 **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	17. ⋆✪16✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

After coming back into the room, Kenma sits back down in front of you. He looks up at your face and can see tears falling down your face. He doesn't even think you know that they are there. Cupping your face with his hands, Kenma wipes the tears away with his thumbs.

You keep looking down and he directs your face to make you look at him. As he looks at you, he says, "Please don't cry. I wasn't mad or anything, I just needed to breathe for a minute and run everything through my head."

"I-I know I'm just scared," you respond, your voice quavering. You felt a lot more confident about this situation when you were running everything through your head but now that you actually have told him, your emotions are just wild and full of uncertainty.

Impulsively, Kenma removes his hands from your face and wraps them around you. You lay your chin on his shoulder and he rocks both of your bodies sideways to calm you down a little more. More tears trickle their way out of your eyes, tears that have been held back for years.

Kenma picks at your hair as he says, "We'll get through this, okay?"

You nod your head. "Okay..."

"Do you want to keep it?" he asks you. Kenma could tell when he came back in the room that you were scared of more than just if he was mad or not. Being a parent can be a scary thing, even Kenma is scared of that.

You don't hesitate as you answer, "I do. I really do."

Kenma leans back from the hug and you look at each other. He looks you in the eyes, not losing eye contact and says in a confident tone, "I'll be there with you every step of the way then. I-I'm scared too, but we'll get through this together, okay?"

"Okay," you confirm before leaning forward and putting your head against his shoulder. "Can we stay like this for a bit?" you ask him. It's not that you don't want to move, but his comfort feels good right now.

"Sure. Just for a bit," he tells you, his voice as soft as a mother's would be when they sing you a lullaby.

It's almost an hour later when you both agree it's time to leave the comfort of the room. Kenma wipes your eyes once more and you laugh as you say, "You better not tell anyone you saw me cry."

He raises an eyebrow at you and says, "And if I do?"

"You might just have a pregnant lady attacking you," you say in a joking manner.

"Oh no. I guess I better be quiet and tell nobody that I saw tears come out of those things you call eyes," he says sarcastically. You glare at him for a moment before he finally looks away and says, "Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone. Now let's go downstairs, I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are."

You both leave the room and head downstairs where everyone is lounging around. Kotaro catches sight of you first and runs over to the two of you. "So, how did things go?" he asks.

You and Kenma look at each other before you look back at him and say with a smile, "Things went good!"

Kotaro dramatically sighs with a hand on his chest. "Good, that means I don't have to murder my friend," he says, feeling relieved. You laugh at him before excusing yourself and going to the kitchen for food.

For the rest of the night, things move pretty smoothly. You realize neither of you mentioned anything about when we were going to tell the others about the baby, noting to mention it later.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

For the next few days, training is changed up. There's no more dueling being done just so nothing ends up happening to your stomach on accident. You mainly stretch and then work on kicks and punches.

The morning sickness finally kicked in too, causing you to have to rush to the bathroom in the mornings. Kenma was awake one morning and rushed in after you, holding you're hair up for you to not get it messy.

Afterward, he had helped you back to your room and got water for you. That's the day you both figured out you should get ready to tell the others about the pregnancy, hoping to get you a room with a bathroom connected to it.

Today's Saturday and you're laying on the couch in the living room as you wait for the guys to get back from whatever they are doing. Since they are taking forever, you decide taking a nice nap will do. You close your eyes and is asleep within minutes.

Not too long after you've fallen asleep do the guys come into the living room. Some don't notice you're sleeping as they walk in talking loudly and being obnoxious. Once Kenma's walks in, he notices your asleep and sighs as he sits next to your feet.

He eyes your stomach, noticing only a very very slight baby bump appearing. It makes him smile as he thinks about it. Sure he's scared about being a dad, but at the same time it's something he feels could be nice and fun too.

Tetsuro notices Kenma smiling at your sleeping figure and raises an eyebrow. He doesn't see Kenma smile often unless it's about games, so it surprises him. "Oi, Kenma."

Kenma's head snaps Tetsuro's way and the smile that was once there immediately disappears. "Yeah?" he asks.

"Nothing. Nevermind," Tetsuro replies. Kenma shrugs it off as he sits back on the couch and starts playing his games on his switch.

Almost an hour later, you wake up from your nap feeling sick. You immediately get up and run to the closest bathroom, Kenma following behind you almost immediately. As soon as you are done puking, you walk out of the bathroom and sit down on the couch with a sigh.

"What was that about?" Tetsuro asks, looking back and forth between Kenma and you.

You look at Kenma and raise your eyebrows as if to ask if it's time to tell everyone. Kenma nods and you turn to Tetsuro again. "Get everyone's attention and we'll explain to you," you tell him.

After getting everyone's attention you speak first, "I'm pregnant." Gasps can be heard all through the room, some jaws dropping.

"And I'm the father," Kenma adds, averting his eyes from everyone's stares.

That's when more and louder gasps are heard, along with the noisiness beginning. A lot of people start talking at once and it makes you want to go crazy. Tetsuro immediately yells at everyone to shut up and they do as they're told.

You and Kenma escape to your room, hoping that people won't be too nosy about it. It's not too long after when Tetsuro, Keiji and Kotaro enter your room. Although Kotaro already knew, they all congratulate the both of you.

After talking for a while it was agreed that you would get a different room, one with a bathroom attached and it would be near Kenma's. At least that was the plan until Kenma said, "Why not just share my room instead?"

You all look at him, "HUH?!" Even you were surprised to hear that one.

Kenma sighs. "You heard me." He clears his throat before continuing. "I have a bathroom attached to my room and it'll be better for later on in the pregnancy in case of emergencies," he states.

Everyone looks at you for your opinion on the idea. "I mean, I guess there's nothing wrong with it," you say, your voice quieter than usual. You look down as you try to hide your face, knowing a blush is starting to form.

Are you usually the shy type? No, not at all, but sharing a room with a guy is something that is easy to get shy over. Especially if you've already fucked him and you technically aren't even together.

"Okay, then it's settled. Y/n will be sleeping in Kenma's room now," Tetsuro says.

After talking a bit more about everything, Tetsuro and Kotaro leave. Keiji stays and after they've left the room he says, "If you guys ever need anything let us know." He then walks out and leaves you and Kenma to yourselves.

You fall backward on your bed and say, "This is going to be a long eight more months."

Kenma hums in agreement and grabs your arm, pulling you to stand back up. "Let's get your stuff moved to my room."

"So much worrrrrrk," you groan.

"Too bad. If we do it now I'll make you some f/f later," he tells you.

Kenma swears he saw your eyes sparkle at the word f/f. "Let's hurry then!" you exclaim.

For the next ten minutes, you work on taking your stuff down the hall and to Kenma's room. It's not like you have much, so it isn't too much work for both of you.

Kenma decides it's best if he sneaks downstairs and makes the food so you aren't bombarded with questions from everyone. They listen to Kenma, knowing he can beat their ass so if he says to go away they will.

When Kenma gets back to the room, your laying on your back with your hands rubbing your stomach and looking at the ceiling. As soon as the sweet smell of f/f reaches your nose, you immediately sit up with a smile on your face. Kenma hands you the food and sits down to eats his own.

After eating, Kenma starts gaming while talking to some friends. You end up watching him intensely as he shoots many players in the head. His headshots were amazing and impressive to you. Eventually, you found yourself dozing off and you fall asleep on the bed.

By the time Kenma was ready to go to sleep, it was around three in the morning. He wasn't exactly tired, but it's usually his cut off time so Tetsuro doesn't yell at him for staying up all night. Kenma changes into a pair of sweatpants and a loose nightshirt before climbing into bed.

He glances at your sleeping figure and realizes a few things. You are covered in sweat and the expressions on your face keep changing between negative ones to soft ones. He then puts the back of his hand on his forehead, finding out you have a fever.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

**Hbhhbbh Sorry if I skipped around too much T-T I'm not too good at writing about things that go on throughout a long period of time so I try. I'm working on getting better at it though!!  
** ** I also feel like I made Kenma more confident than he is but like he an adult now so ig it works. Idek at this point LMFAO Just know he a smexy bb **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	18. ⋆✪17✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

After finding out you have a fever, Kenma dampens a rag and sets it on your forehead hoping to cool you down some. Once he's got you covered back up, he heads downstairs and grabs a bottle of water along with some Tylenol for when you wake up. He sets them on the nightstand and sits down on the bed with his ankles crossed.

He watches as the expressions on your face change within the next hour. As he is about to go re-dampen the rag, you start talking in your sleep. "P-papa! No- don't! Kill- P-please!" is all he can make out. As you say the last word, you are breathing heavily and your eyes are open now.

Kenma comes into view as you turn your head and he says, "You've got a fever." You groan and go to sit up, Kenma helping you lean against the headboard. He grabs the Tylenol and cup of water from the nightstand and holds them out to you. "Take these and then lay back down. I'm going to go dampen the rag again."

You take the water and pills from his hand and say, "okay" as he gets off the bed. After taking the pills, you go to close your eyes for a minute, but the nightmare bubbles its way back into your mind. Immediately feeling sick from the thoughts you rush into the bathroom and end up throwing up into the toilet.

Kenma sets the rag on the counter and ties your hair up into a ponytail. After you've finished, Kenma helps you clean up before taking you back to the bed. He lays you down and covers you up, putting the damp rag back onto your face. "Go back to sleep, you need your rest if you want the fever to go away."

"What about you?" you ask, your voice hoarse from throwing up. "You need to sleep too."

"I'll sleep later. Don't worry about me right now," he tells you.

You sigh in defeat and snuggle under the blankets a little more. You feel a dip in the bed as Kenma gets onto it, sitting down beside you as you fall back to sleep. He scoots down on the bed slightly to where his head can lean against the headboard. Kenma sits there for a little bit as he waits for the morning light to show, but eventually falling asleep how he is.

Hours later everyone is awake except for you two. Keiji realizes this and decides to check up on you. He knocks on the door but doesn't get a reply.

Worried, he opens the door and sees the two of you asleep. With the way that Kenma is positioned, he can tell he was up late doing something. He notices the rag and takes it off your head as well as carefully moving Kenma to where he's lying on the pillow.

Kenma isn't the heaviest sleeper but he isn't the lightest either, so Keiji is careful as he moves him and pulls the blanket over the top of his body. As he goes to leave the room, he hears shuffling and looks back to see your body curled up against the side of Kenma's. He raises an eyebrow out of amusement before leaving, allowing you both to sleep for a while.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

Kenma is the first to wake up, not even remembering falling asleep in the first place. Taking notice of your body curled against his, he feels for a fever. Your fever is gone for now but the expressions on your face still transition back and forth between positive and negative.

Before deciding to wake you up, Kenma heads downstairs and grabs some more Tylenol for you to help keep the fever from coming back. After making it back upstairs, you are already awake. You send him a small smile as he walks towards you. "How are you feeling?" he asks you, handing you the pills.

You take the pills and reply, "Better I think." You set the cup of water back down and ask, "Did you get any sleep?"

"A few hours."

"You should try to get some more," you tell him. You feel bad for having made him stay up and take care of you. Getting sick is not something that happens often for you, but the doctor told you it's easier for pregnant women to get sick.

Kenma shakes his head, "It's fine. I'll just nap later on." He changes the subject and adds, "I'm going to go take a shower real quick."

"Oh, okay."

You watch as he walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. The last time you got sick, your brother told you about the fact that you talk in your sleep during nightmares. It makes you wonder if you said anything the night before and if so, what did you say.

You brush the thought away as you slowly sit up, glad you don't feel nauseous. As you sit there your mind wanders to different thoughts. Eventually, to the topic of your brother. "Oh. Shit. What the hell is b/n going to say," you ask yourself.

The thoughts of how your brother will react fill your head. Will he be mad? Will he try to kill Kenma for knocking you up? You don't even want to know what your mother and father will think. Hell, you don't even think Kenma would ever let them meet the baby. Knowing Tetsuro, he probably has a plan to murder them already. You aren't totally against it as long as you don't witness the death nor commit the murder. Is it wrong to be okay with your parents being murdered by people you consider family at this point? Probably. Do you care? Not really.

Hearing the click of the bathroom door opening, you turn your head and see Kenma. Water is dripping from his hair, down his chest and abs. His V-line is visible until it reaches the orange towel that's wrapped around his waist.

He looks at you as he goes to grab some clothes and says, "Take a picture it will last longer."

"I would if I had a phone," you blurt out, immediately covering your mouth. You curse yourself inside your head for always being so blunt.

"Guess you should ask Kuro for a phone," Kenma replies as he continues his way into the closet to grab some clothes.

You raise your eyebrows. "So is that permission to take a picture if he lets me have one?" you ask with a smirk on your face.

Kenma doesn't answer as he walks out of the closet with clothes in his hands. He decides he's going to tease you a little and starts walking towards you. As his body starts leaning towards yours, you start leaning backward away from his until your back is flat on the bed. "K-kenma... what are you d-doing?" you stammer out.

One of his arms reach behind you and he says, "Grabbing my phone." He grabs his phone and leans back from you, going back into the bathroom to change. Before he closes the door he adds, "And to answer your question, only if you catch me off guard."

Once he closes the door, you let out a breath you didn't know you were even holding. "What the fuck was that," you ask yourself, putting your hand over your heart and feeling the quickened heartbeat. "And what the fuck are you doing to my heart," you say quieter. Shaking yourself out of your thoughts, you get off the bed and grab some clothes. Kenma comes out of the bathroom and you go to take your shower as he lays back on the bed in case something happens.

He's never been a protective person until now and it feels weird to him but in a way it makes Kenma feel as if he has a reason to do things other than game twenty-four-seven now.

After showering and everything, you both head downstairs to hang out with the others. Anyone can notice just how protective Kenma actually is of you. He's making sure you're okay a lot and telling you to be careful, making sure you eat enough. It's surprising for the gang to see, but at the same time, it's heart-warming.

No one really saw this side of Kenma before other than Tetsuro, but even then he didn't see it often. The last time he was even close to this protective was when they were attacked by an enemy gang and Tetsuro was on the edge of death due to a gunshot. That was another dark part of Kenma's life, but now Tetsuro is healthy and as good as ever.

You don't mind the overprotectiveness. It makes you feel safer, especially since you are carrying a small person in your stomach.

A week ago you had another call with your brother and he was angry at first, but then he was in tears by the end of the call. You told him you'd rather show him who the father is when the gang is handed over to him as a surprise. By the time that happens, you'll be around five months in and right now you are only around two months.

You never knew something so unexpected could change so many things, but you don't hate it and neither does Kenma. It scared you both at first, but as time goes on you are both feeling better about it whether it was an intended pregnancy or not. As long as you guys are doing this together and have the support of those around you, everything will be okay.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** I swear I really am trying to get better at my endings but it's such a struggle T_T I'm trying though >w< Anyway... Are you ready for the baby bump and the kicks ;)) Fluff shall be coming more often hopefully, I just gotta ease into it like a smart boi **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	19. ⋆✪18✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

You've made it to thirteen weeks of pregnancy. Your baby bump has started to show some more and Kenma finds it "cute" as he says. Hearing the word cute come out of Kenma's mouth for the first time was surprising for both you and him. Immediately after he had said it, his face flushed a shade of red and he ran off somewhere.

Most days you spend your time outside in the garden. Part of it's because Kenma changed training to once a week to not strain your body. The other part is because you like the fresh smell of the flowers. They make you feel relaxed and better about everything that is going on.

The good thing about where you live is it doesn't get too cold during the winter, so the flowers stay blooming. Two weeks ago, you finally got a phone. Of course, you added your brother's number with the permission of Tetsuro and you text each other and call occasionally.

You keep him updated with how things are going and he keeps you updated on how your parents are doing things. Right now your father is doing everything in his power to find you as he wants the arranged marriage to happen. Sucks for him since you already got pregnant by someone else and you don't ever plan on being with Tooru.

March is coming up soon and you can't wait for your brother to take over. He's already confirmed he plans on changing so much of how the gang works. No more killing just because people steal, no more selling and trading drugs, no more of a lot of things. He just wants the gang to keep the town safe rather than scaring everyone around them. He also plans on meeting up with other gangs and creating alliances.

Right now you are laying on the bed watching Kenma game again. He's talking to a few friends of his as they kill other players, trying to win the game. So far you've heard a few names come out of his mouth while playing. You've heard Shoyo, Tobio, Hajime, and Tooru. Sometimes you'll hear Tetsuro's, Keiji's, and Kotaro's but that's not often.

You've thought about asking to play with him, but you are pretty sure the Tooru he plays with is the Leader of Aoba Johsai and you would rather he not recognize your voice and tell your parents.

From what you do know, Kenma told you Shoyo and Tobio are a part of Karasuno, which is another gang closer to Aomori.

As you are watching Kenma play, he glances at you here and there. He can tell you want to play and was going to wait until you asked to let you, but you never end up saying anything. He usually would let nobody touch his games and I mean NOBODY, but he's decided you are an exception. Especially since you share the bedroom anyway.

"Hey guys, give me a minute. I'm adding someone else to the party," Kenma says through the mic.

"Okay!" they all reply as he goes on mute.

Kenma grabs another controller and hands it to you. "Here."

You look at it with your eyebrows raised in surprise and ask, "You want me to play?"

"Mhm. You are always watching, but you never ask to play," he explains.

"Oh... I see," you say. "I didn't know how to play at first but after watching you so much I should understand. The one named Tooru you play with, I'm pretty sure he's the Tooru my parents are trying to make me marry," you explain as you grab the controller out of his hand.

Kenma thinks for a second. "He shouldn't be able to recognize your voice and if he does just tell him he has the wrong person. If he asks who you are I'll just tell him you're my girlfriend."

"G-girlfriend?"

"Mhm."

You are stupidly blushing right now even though you know it's just an excuse type thing. You slap your cheeks to knock yourself out of it. Kenma hands you another mic and you put it on as he unmutes the two of you.

"I'm back and I have someone to play with us," he says before the others are able to say anything.

"Who is it?" Hajime asks.

Kenma looks at you and mouths, "Say hi."

You nervously clear your throat before finally speaking. "Uh- Hi."

There's only silence for a moment before Tooru says, "Oh my god it's a girl! Kenma has a girlfriend, Kenma has a girlfriend!"

"Shut up Tooru," Hajime says. You laugh at the two idiots, now sure they are who you thought.

"Yes it's a girl, now shut up and let's play," Kenma tells them. Throughout the time that you play, you don't talk as much. You are surprised that neither Tooru nor Hajime has recognized your voice and if they have, they didn't say anything about it. You learned that the ones named Shoyo and Tobio are dating and have been together since high school, which you find really cute.

Having realized neither of you has been out of the room most of the morning, Kotaro decides to check on you and bring some food for if you both are hungry. He can hear yelling from inside and furrows his eyebrows in confusion, before opening the door.

Before actually walking into the room, he peeks in and sees the two of you gaming. You are both yelling through the mic as you try not to die along with shooting other players. Kotaro walks the rest of the way into the room and stands beside the two of you, waiting to see how long it takes to be noticed.

After about ten minutes, Kenma finally takes notice of him. "Kotaro."

"Hey hey hey!" he yells.

Hearing that causes you to jump and drop the controller. "Holy Shit Kotaro you scared the living hell out of me!" you say as you hold your hand over your chest and turn to him.

Kotaro shrugs, "Sorry y/n!"

All of a sudden you hear Tooru ask, "Did he say y/n? As in Y/n L/n?!"

Kenma quickly replies, "N-no. Wrong y/n Tooru."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

Before Kenma is able to reply, Hajime says, "Tooru stop asking questions. She ran away from home for a reason and it doesn't matter if that's her idiot. Whoever this y/n is, is Kenma's girlfriend either way so shut up."

"You're so mean to me!" Tooru pouts.

"Too bad. Sorry about him y/n."

You nervously clear your throat. "No, it's fine. He just thought I was someone else," you say, trying to sound convincing. You turn to Kotaro and notice food in his hand. "Omg is that food?"

He raises an eyebrow and says, "That depends on if you are going to stop gaming and feed yourself." He makes his voice quiet enough to where those through the mic can't hear and adds, "You are eating for two, so you should make sure you don't skip meals. It's already three and you didn't even eat lunch."

You go wide-eyed at the realization of how long you have actually been playing games with Kotaro. "I didn't even realize how long we've been playing."

"Guess you better turn off the games and come eat. You too Kenma. You need to take better care of yourself before Tetsuro notices you haven't been... And you need to make sure she eats when she's supposed to," Kotaro says, his tone serious. Kotaro is usually playful but when his tone gets serious, you know you should listen. This even scares Kenma and he's not even scared of Tetsuro.

You hear Shoyo say, "Uh oh, Kotaro's serious voice came out. M-maybe we should leave and play again later."

Kenma rubs the back of his neck as he looks up at Kotaro. "Uh- o-okay. Don't get so serious though... It actually scares me," he tells him, mumbling the last part.

"I guess you should learn to take better care of yourself and y/n," Kotaro replies.

You hear everyone saying their goodbyes and leaving. After Tooru, Tobio, and Shoyo have left, you hear Hajime say, "Hey y/n, I'm glad you are okay and don't worry Tooru isn't going to figure you out. Bye." After that, he's gone.

You and Kenma look at each other, surprised he figured you out. You always knew that Hajime was smart so you should have known he would recognize you pretty easily. You hear someone clear their throat and you both turn back to Kotaro.

"Sorry, everyone was saying their goodbyes since you scared them away," Kenma says as he sets everything down and stands up. "Look I'll take better care of y/n, but no promises about myself. I just don't feel hungry often nor do I care if I eat or not."

Kotaro's eyes look like they darken within seconds. He quickly sets the food down on the table before walking to Kenma and picking him up by the shirt. "Look Kenma. You have a kid coming and you need to take care of yourself if you plan on being there for it. How are you going to take care of it if you end up dying from not taking care of yourself? Because it sure looks like you don't care."

As soon as he finishes his sentence, Kotaro throws Kenma to the ground. You rush over to him as Kotaro says, "I hope you think about what I just said. I'm leaving. Enjoy the food."

Kotaro looks at you. "Please take care of yourself and get this idiot to learn to eat too," he says with a smile.

"O-okay," you say back, hoping he doesn't see the fear in your eyes. Kotaro then turns and walks out of the room. You know Kotaro is a gang leader, but you never knew how intense he can actually be with situations.

Kenma closes his eyes as his head is now laying on the floor. "I forgot how scary he could get when he's angry," he mutters.

"Are you okay Kenma?"

Kenma opens his eyes and nods his head. "I'm fine, now I just have a headache from my head hitting the floor. It'll go away eventually."

After helping Kenma off the ground you eat the food Kotaro brought up in silence. You tried halving it at first, but Kenma put more on your side saying, "You're eating for two." You had tried to change his mind but in the end, failed and just ate what he gave you.

Throughout the rest of the day, Kenma's mind was loaded with the words that Kotaro said. He's never been one to care too much about how much he ate or when he ate. He got sick once because he hadn't eaten for over a week and the sickness could have killed him if it progressed anymore. Lucky for him, Tetsuro found a good doctor who was able to get him back to normal.

Ever since then, Tetsuro has kept an eye on Kenma's eating habits. Lately, Tetsuro has been slacking because he thought Kenma would do a better job at it himself because of y/n but he was wrong.

As night comes and Kenma lays in the bed beside your sleeping body. He watches as your chest rises and falls. His eyes move to the spot of the blankets where your stomach is covered and he sighs. He knows he needs to take better care of himself. He knows it but he's just never really found a reason to before and now that he does, he finds it hard to actually do.

You are not fully asleep as you feel Kenma's hand touch your stomach and rub it. He says, "I'll try for both of you," and it makes you feel glad he took what Kotaro said into thought. You move your hand to on top of his, catching Kenma off guard. "S-sorry," he stutters out, not knowing you were awake.

Although you are not completely awake you open your eyes and turn to him. You look into his golden eyes and respond quietly, "It feels nice." For a slight second, you swear you see a smile on his face as he starts moving his hand again.

Eventually, you fall back asleep as Kenma stops moving his hand, yours still on top of his. He watches your sleeping figure until his eyes slowly start closing, his hand staying on his future.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** YoU sEe ThIs ShI?!?!? He called both of you his future >:) Okay ill go now T+T But like hbhbbhHBhHBbhHBhBbh Chapter was a little all over the place T_T So sorry lmao **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	20. ⋆✪19✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

The weeks go by, seeming longer throughout time. Your stomach has grown some more over time and you've had to buy some bigger clothes, but you don't mind.

Ever since being lectured by Kotaro, Kenma has stepped up as a person. He's not changed the way he acts around the others but he's worked harder on taking care of both you and himself.

Everyone's noticed the change, especially Tetsuro. He's proud of his best friend.

Kenma has started to become really attached to you as well as overprotective. He's scared of your stomach getting hurt and something happening. At first, it was just small things but now he's become more intense about it.

Of course, you don't mind because it feels nice having someone be there. Especially since your brother isn't there to keep you safe. There is once in a while where he goes a little too far but it's only happened twice and he apologized really quickly about it.

After setting up the time and date for your next appointment, Kenma was excited even though he didn't show it. You could see the excitement in his eyes shine through as the appointment got closer since he knows it's around the time to find out the gender. Now that it's finally the day of the appointment he's more excited than ever.

Kenma's driving to the clinic with a small smile on his face. He's started smiling more often as the days go on and you find his smile adorable. You wish he would do it more often, but it usually happens when you are either alone or when someone makes some apple pie. Other than that it happens with the usual things he would smile about.

After reaching the clinic, you sit and wait for the doctors to call your name. As soon as they do, you follow the doctor into the room and lie down on the bed. They ask you questions about any problems you may be having and making sure everything is normal.

"Are you wanting to find out the gender today?" Doctor Nekomata asks.

Kenma looks at you with a smile on his face and you raise an eyebrow and nod at him. Kenma then directs his attention towards the doctor and replies, "Yes please!"

The doctor gets the ultrasound ready and you grab Kenma's hands. He jumps slightly at first before squeezing yours back as you wait for the ultrasound to pop up. As soon as you see the baby on the screen Kenma squeezes your hand in excitement.

"Okay, let's see what we have here." The doctor moves around a little bit and hums in delight as he is able to see the gender. He looks at the two of you with a smile and says, "It looks like you young ones will be having a baby girl."

You squeeze Kenma's hand and say, "We're having a girl! I can't believe it."

"Me neither," he says. You see a tear fall from his eye and your expression changes slightly as you reach to his face.

You giggle as you cup his cheeks and in an amused tone you say, "Are you crying, Kenma?"

Kenma sets his hands on top of yours. "Y-yea. Sorry, I-I'm just so happy. It's been a while since I've felt like this," he explains, more tears escaping his eyes. You giggle and wipe the tears that are trying to make their way down his face.

Doctor Nekomata asks, "Would you like some pictures printed?"

"Please!" you reply excitedly.

"Will do." The doctor does his thing before leaving to go get the ultrasound images.

After cleaning off your stomach, Kenma wraps you up in a hug. It surprises you, but you lean into it. He pulls away and sits back down in the chair. "I can't believe we're going to be having a baby girl," he says.

"Me neither. We should start thinking about baby names soon..." Kenma's pupils dilate and you hold back a laugh as you notice.

Doctor Nekomata comes back into the room and hands you the ultrasound images. After setting up your next appointment, you leave and head back home. Kenma doesn't even try to hide the way he feels about everything.

"You should show this side of you more often," you tell him as you look at the pictures some more.

His eyebrows furrow slightly and he asks, "What do you mean?"

You look at him, his eyes glancing at your face every few seconds as he makes sure to keep an eye on the road. "You are usually so expressionless and don't smile much, but right now you seem happy and you aren't even trying to hide it. When we aren't around the others you are a lot different than you usually would be too. I like seeing that side of you," you explain.

You don't hate seeing Kenma as he always has been. Hell, you like Kenma being Kenma and you don't want to see him change who he is as a person. It makes you happy that he shows those softer emotions only around you although you would like to think others would want to see it too.

Kenma takes a minute before replying, thinking of a response. He knows he's not the most expressive person with his emotions and most people are used to it. He never really thought about the fact that someone would like to see how he feels about things. "I-I can try..." he finally says. "Am I really that dull?" he asks you bluntly.

You quickly shake your head and reassure him he isn't. "No! Not at all. You could never be dull." You feel your face start to heat up slightly as you turn your face away from him.

Kenma parks the vehicle as he asks, "Are you sure?"

You unbuckle and lean over the thing, your face now in front of his. "I am one-hundred-percent sure you are fine how you are. Those moments you show emotion is a part of who you are and they are amazing to see too," you tell him.

"I- uh- If you say so..." he says. You can tell what you said didn't get through to him and you cup his face with your hands.

Kenma's face turns a slight shade of red as your faces are so close to one another. "Kenma, do you trust me?" you ask.

"Y-yea."

"Then know that you are fine how you are. I was just pointing out another side of you that is barely seen and I find it beautiful to see. If you only want to show that side when not around others then go ahead, just know you are perfect how you are. Okay?"

Kenma tries to avert his eyes to a different place, not wanting to make eye contact in this position. "Okay..." he finally replies to you, his voice cracking slightly.

You smile and sit back down. "Now that that's out of the way, I think we should go inside and tell the others the news. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, just wait for me," he says quietly.

You smile. "Okay!" After you close the car door, Kenma lets out a long breath he was holding. "What the hell is that girl doing to me..." he asks himself, running his fingers through his dark hair.

Kenma gets himself together before opening the car door and heading inside, ready to tell the others about the baby's gender. Before all of this, Kenma had always thought he would never have any children of his own. He never even thought he would find someone who could squeeze their way into his heart, but now he's starting to think that someone has.

As the two of you are getting ready for bed that night, Kenma hears you say, "She kicked," from the other side of the door. Without putting a shirt on he quickly opens the door and looks at you with one of the most adorable faces you've ever seen.

"D-did you say that she kicked??" he asks, his voice laced with excitement. You nod, a wide smile on your face. "Can I feel??"

"Is that even a question?? Of course!" Kenma hurries to where your standing and kneels down. You raise your shirt up over your stomach as Kenma sets his hands on it. When he feels her kick, a huge smile shows up on his face.

"I can't wait to hold you in my arms," he says as he talks to her. If your phone wasn't laying on the bed right now, you would have taken a video as this is one of the best things you have ever seen. Kenma talking to your unborn child sends you emotions overboard at how precious this moment is.

Kenma looks up at you with a smile. He notices some tears sliding down your cheek and uses his free arm to wipe them away. "Don't tell me I'm that cute."

You giggle through the tears as you reply, "S-sorry it's the hormones. I c-can't control them... It's just so adorable."

Kenma slightly laughs as he stands up, not removing his hand from your stomach as he feels her kick some more. He tries to redirect his attention to you as he says, "Let's finish getting ready for bed and your emotional hormones can go out of control all they want."

You giggle and both of you go back to getting ready for bed. He lays down first and helps you as you try to find a decently comfy position to lay. Comfyness is not something easy to find when you have a belly growing on you. Your stomach isn't too big, but you've always found it hard to get comfy easily.

Agreeing that Kenma could keep a hand on your stomach for the night, he scoots in closer to you and covers you both up. He puts his arm inside the blanket and sets a hand on your stomach. You put your hand centimeters below his hand as you snuggle backward against his body without thinking.

Not even ten minutes later are you asleep and Kenma is still awake as he feels the non-stop kicking. He wonders how you are even asleep with the kicking. Kenma can barely even sleep, If he had a baby kicking inside his stomach he would never get his eyes even close to closed. Then again, you did seem pretty exhausted after today's events.

After telling everyone about the gender of the baby, you were both surrounded by the gangs. Not even Tetsuro or Kotaro could make them leave you alone this time. Therefore, you ended up having to deal with it and it tired you out quite a bit. Without thinking, Kenma kisses you on the head. He falls asleep not long after as the kicking eventually stops.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** I uh ya see JKFBHDSFKSKJ :) Sorry if you wanted a boy lmao I've just always wanted a baby girl and went with it o-o hehe It's getting ✨Fluffy✨ **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	21. ⋆✪20✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

You hurry down the stairs to find Kenma. You know he's somewhere in the mansion, but you are unsure as to where exactly. You eventually find him in his office with Tetsuro. Of course, he would be in there, you don't know why you didn't check there in the first place.

As he sees you enter the office he stands up and walks over to you. "Are you okay? Did something happen?" he asks, his voice full of worry.

Tetsuro speaks up from his desk and says, "I'm sure if something was wrong she would have said it already. Calm down Kenma, you are acting like you are her husband."

Kenma turns and glares at Tetsuro for his words before turning back to you. You laugh at his concern and shake your head. "I'm fine, but my brother just messaged me," you say.

"What did he say?"

You walk over and sit down in the chair that's in front of Kenma's desk, not wanting to stand anymore. Kenma sits back down in his seat as Tetsuro rolls over, now curious about where this is going too.

You bring up the messages on your phone and hold it out to them. "He said that he will have complete control over Aomori by Wednesday!" you exclaim. You smile at the thought of finally being able to see your brother again. He was supposed to be the new leader a little bit back, but things changed and the time had been extended.

"That's great!!" Tetsuro tells you as Kenma is still looking at the messages.

You are filled with excitement, "I know right! I'll finally be able to see him again." Kenma hands your phone back to you as you add, "He also said that apparently mother and father will be moving to Canada, so none of you will have to worry about running into them." You glance at Kenma after saying that, not sure what exactly he's thinking.

"Tch, guess I won't be killing them anytime soon," Tetsuro mutters.

Finally getting all the information through his head, Kenma asks, "Will they be gone by Wednesday?"

You nod, "Yeah. B/n said that they will be gone early that morning, leaving the gang to him."

"Then... We should go visit Wednesday. I would like to thank him for all those years ago and uh I guess technically meet him again."

Tetsuro raises an eyebrow and says, "I'll be coming too!"

You giggle, "Okay. By the way, he has no idea who the dad is."

Kenma's eyes go wide. "He won't try to kill me... will he?" he asks, his voice cracking slightly.

"I don't think so... If he tries anything let me know and I'll beat him." You smirk and add, "He won't even be able to fight back because if he did he could hurt the baby."

Tetsuro laughs, "Smart thinking." He raises an eyebrow at the two of you. "Are you guys dating?" he asks, not knowing what you two are exactly.

"N-no," Kenma stutters out, his face slightly flushed. "We're just... uh.." Kenma looks at you for help, unsure of what you are considered exactly.

You rub the back of your neck, also not knowing what you are considered. "Uhm... We're the mother and father of our child? I'm not sure what else to say..."

You wouldn't mind being in a relationship with Kenma. He makes you happy, he's the father of your child, and your the only one he actually smiles about. You are the only one that can make him smile the way he does, other than when the baby kicks of course.

Kenma's thought about not knowing what you are before. He feels close to you and feels different. At night when you sleep, you've started cuddling up against each other like lovers would, even when there is no kicking from the baby.

Having no idea what you think about him or whether you would actually want to be with him, he's not made a move. It's honestly the same thing for both of you. You both are thinking the same thoughts about one another without knowing and it's driving you both crazy as neither of you makes a move.

Those closest to both of you, have noticed these things although neither of you has. They see the way you look at each other throughout the day.

Some people would say Kenma's affection is just because of the baby but it's more than that. If you look into it enough, anyone could see the way you make Kenma feel through his golden orbs.

You are not one to hide your affection as much as Kenma, so most can see exactly how you feel through your actions.

Those days when she kicks a lot, Kenma stays with you knowing that they actually hurt sometimes.

As Tetsuro looks at the two of you, both of your faces quite flushed from the question. He doesn't even think you know that you are blushing, so he doesn't say anything about it as Kenma's head is turned opposite of you.

"Hmm alright then. Kenma has finished his work for the day, so you can take him if you want."

"Okay! Thank you Tetsuro!" you exclaim before dragging a still blushing Kenma out of the office.

Tetsuro knows both of you like each other. Although you show it a lot more than Kenma does, he can see it in Kenma's eyes and the way he catches him smiling at you when you aren't looking.

Ever since high school, Kenma has never been one to show the way he feels about another not be able to say it in words.

Kenma is smart, which is why he's the one that does all the thinking for the gang stuff. Tetsuro decides that he will finally get the two of you to admit your feelings, whether it be before or after the baby comes.

Although Kenma was pretty distant before the baby, she has brought the two of you closer together. Being together more often let you learn about each other in the way you act and do things, the things you like and hate.

It's caused you to have feelings for each other and they grow more and more by the day. Tetsuro is glad that he can see his friend feel happy even though he doesn't exactly visibly show it.

He knows if he wants Kenma and you to admit your feelings to one another, he would have to devise a plan. But first, Tetsuro has to ask for help and Kenma needs to meet the brother.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** I realized how stupid this chapter is after writing it but whatever. I always struggle when my stories get far in lmao **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	22. ⋆✪21✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

Tetsuro watches as you are once again asleep on Kenma's shoulder. Every time you are in a vehicle, you fall asleep. Every. Damn. Time. Kenma has grown quite accustomed to you falling asleep on his shoulder.

Today, however, he took no notice of it. His hands are sweaty as well as his breathing a little shaky. "Breathe Kenma," Tetsuro tells him as he looks at his friend.

"What if he hates me," Kenma asks.

Tetsuro sighs, "You are overthinking everything. I am sure he will love you, especially since he knew you when you were children too."

"B-but that was over ten years ago Kuro."

"Just stop overthinking. Latch onto y/n if you have to while your there. Just breathe and start waking her up since we are almost there."

Kenma closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them and letting out a quiet, "Okay."

Kenma wakes you up and lets you know that you are almost there, you immediately waking up completely. You notice Kenma's hand shaking and you grab it, intertwining your fingers, "Don't stress over it too much Kenma, he's not going to do anything to you."

Kenma just nods his head and leans back against the seat, squeezing your hand every few seconds.

After arriving at the Aomori mansion, your excitement levels spiral out of control. Tetsuro decides to follow behind you and Kenma whose hands haven't left each other since being in the car.

Not even caring about the doorbell, you open the mansion doors and yell, "B/N IM HERE!" You all three walk in and you can hear the movement of feet coming your way.

Not even a minute later do you see the h/c hair of your big brother peeking around the door. "I see you, idiot. Come here."

Your brother laughs as he runs towards you, careful of your pregnant stomach as he wraps you into a hug. "Hey baby sis. Been a while, huh?"

You giggle as you hug him back, "Yep!" You pull away from the hug and say, "I have two people I'd like you to meet."

B/n now notices the other two men standing in the room and realizes one of them got you knocked up. You see his judgemental stare at the two and slap him, "Stop with the looks, you'll scare Kenma."

His eyes widen at the name and you point to Kenma, "B/n this is Kenma, our childhood friend... and the father of the baby." Before either one of them could say a word, you point to Tetsuro and add, "And this is Tetsuro. He is the Leader of the Nekoma gang and now a good friend of mine."

Tetsuro sticks out his hand and says, "Nice to meet you b/n. I've heard a lot about you!"

"Nice to meet you too Tetsuro." B/n then turns to Kenma and sticks his hand out to him, "Nice to see you again Kenma."

Kenma nervously shakes his hand, "Uh- you too b/n. Thank you for all those years ago by the way."

"It's no biggie. Why don't we go to the living room and sit down for a while," B/n suggests.

"Woo! Something that isn't standing!" you exclaim raising your fist in the air in excitement. "Oh my god, wait is Satori around?"

"He should be up in his room with Ushijima," B/n says. "Why?"

You pout, "I was going to go bother him, but I don't want to bother their lovey-dovey time." As you start walking towards the living room, you notice Kenma's hands shaking and you grab it.

"What makes you think they are being lovey-dovey?" B/n asks?

You scoff, "Bruh, they literally never left each other's side for the last 8 years unless they absolutely had to. They are being lovey-dovey and I don't plan on walking in on that."

"Okay, you got me there."

You laugh and say "That's what I thought."

As you walk through the long white halls of the mansion, you start swinging yours and Kenma's arms. As you reach the living room and sit down, b/n realizes your hands and raises an eyebrow. "So... How exactly did that happen?" he asks pointing towards your stomach.

"He stuck his di-" Kenma covers your mouth before you can finish your sentence, his face and ears red. Tetsuro holds back a laugh as your brother just shakes his head, knowing the smart ass comment you were going to say.

You lick Kenma's hand trying to get him to uncover your mouth but you fail. Kenma answers for you as he says, "W-we got a little too drunk one night and one thing led to another."

Once he's done speaking he glances at you who has your arms crossed and your glaring at him as his hand is over your mouth. You try licking his hand again and he leans in whispers quietly in your ear, "That won't work with me, we've already tasted each other."

Your jaw tries to drop as your eyes look at him in shock. Kenma realizes what he says and immediately drops his hand, clearing his throat in the process.

Tetsuro and b/n look at the two of you in confusion, wondering what just happened as you just stare at Kenma in awe. You feel the baby kick, knocking you out of your trance. Kenma immediately realizes the sign that she's kicking and sets his hand on your stomach, a small smile on his face.

In a way, it relaxes him. Neither you nor he understands why or how it relaxes him but it does. B/n looks at Tetsuro in confusion and asks quietly, "What's going on?"

Tetsuro leans closer and says, "The babies kicking I think. He does it every time and she always ends up looking at Kenma."

"Are they together?" he asks, curious about his little sister's life. They've always been close, but certain things she had always kept to herself, especially dating,

Tetsuro replies, "Not from what they have told me." He stands up and raises an eyebrow at b/n, "Would you like to talk about this subject elsewhere?"

B/n's nods and says. "Of course. Y/n, Kenma, we're going to go talk for a bit."

Without looking at him, you reply, "Okay. Have fun." Kenma looks up at the two and waves as they walk out. You and Kenma sit on the couch for a little bit as the baby kicks, Kenma of course smiling the whole time. Eventually, someone you recognize walks in. They have spiky red hair, dark red eyes, and a goofy smile on his face.

You smirk when you see your old sparring partner. "Well hello to you Tendo." Tendo whips around when he hears you, his jaw immediately dropping at the sight of your pregnant stomach.

"Holy shit- When did this happen?!" he asks, walking over to you.

You shrug, "Almost thirty weeks ago I think."

Tendo notices Kenma and says, "The dad?"

"Yep! This is Kenma." Kenma looks up at the sound of his name and notices Tendo. He looks at you for help on what to say, not really being much of a people person. Taking the hint, you add, "He's not much of a people person, but uh he says hi."

Tendo sits down and talks to you for a while more, Kenma just sitting there in silence as he feels the kicks of the baby. He's never been one to enjoy socializing too much and it's not something he's the best at either.

After speaking for a while Tendo leaves and you notice Kenma has fallen asleep. You sit there and slowly fall asleep, your head landing on Kenma's shoulder.

Once b/n and Tetsuro get back into the room, they look at the scene in awe. You're sitting on Kenma's lap with your head on his shoulder and a smile on your face. One of his arms are wrapped around your shoulders and his other hand is sitting on your stomach, his hair in his face.

The men cover you up and leave the living room to let you sleep for a while.

Throughout the rest of the day after you've woken up, you hang out with your brother. B/n gets to know Kenma and Tetsuro more along with telling them embarrassing stories about your childhood.

You get to talk to your friends again, those that helped you train throughout the years and helped you sneak out of the house once in a while.

Hours later, you get ready to leave. Kenma and Tetsuro head to the car as you say your goodbyes to your brother.

Your brother turns to you, "I like them."

You smile. "I'm glad you like them. If you didn't I'd have to beat you into liking them," you say with a giggle.

"Yeah yeah, like you could ever beat me," b/n replies with a smirk. "Anyway, Kenma seems like a nice guy. Sure seems like he **loves** you too."

"I- uh. We're just-"

B/n cuts you off, "I know, Tetsuro told me. He does seem to really like you though from what I've been told."

"I don't know about that..." you say shyly, rubbing the back of your neck, as a pink tint spreads across your cheeks.

He chuckles and brings you into a hug, "I'm just teasing." In reality, he does mean what he said. Tetsuro told him about how Kenma acts differently towards you, the things he's done for you that he wouldn't for anyone else.

It makes your brother happy to see that there is someone there to treat you right. What's even better is the plan he and Tetsuro devised to give you two a push. The only downfall is it's got to wait until after the baby has been born.

After saying your final goodbyes you leave and go back to the car. You sit down beside Kenma and lean against him as he plays on his switch. You close your eyes as the car starts, ready to sleep as you make your way back _home_.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

**🥰Fluff 🥰** **  
**

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	23. ⋆✪22✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

"K-KENMA!!!"

"What is it??"

You start down at the liquid that's trickling down your legs. "M-MY WATER BROKE!" You yell back, trying to keep calm.

"Well that's noth-" Kenma realizes what you said and rushes out of the bathroom. "WE NEED TO GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!"

You laugh, "No Shit. Now put on a shirt!"

"Okay- T-text Kuro and let him know to get a car out front as quick as he can!" Kenma tells you as he hurries to grab a shirt.

Kenma is in full panic mode as you are somehow calm. As soon as he gets the shirt on he grabs a rag and cleans the dripping liquid for you. He then grabs the bag with everything in it and double checks the stuff. After checking everything, you both head out the door as Kenma tries not to freak out too much.

Midway, you stop Kenma and grab one of his hands. You can tell he's stressing as his hands are shaking and he's continuously running his hands through his hair. "Calm down Kenma," you say, looking him in his eyes.

Kenma takes a few deep breaths, "Okay, I'm calm for now."

You give him a kiss on the cheek without thinking, "Now, let's get to the damn hospital."

"I- Okay." You continue making your way to the front of the mansion where Tetsuro, Keiji, and Kotaro are waiting for you. Once outside, you get into the car and Kotaro starts driving towards the hospital.

You feel a sharp pain spread across your stomach and lower back as if it's a period cramp but more intense, this being the first contraction arriving.

It lasts for around a minute, your hands gripping the car door hard enough for your knuckles to turn right. You are breathing a bit harder as Kenma does his best to comfort you until it ends.

The contractions happen only one other time while in the car, another happening after reaching the hospital on the way inside.

After making it to the hospital room, you lay on the bed and the contractions slowly start occurring more often and making you feel as if you are going to throw up.

Kenma stays by your side the entire time as the others give you privacy and sit outside. Your brother shows up after a few hours of being there, eventually heading out to the others.

The doctors have everything ready as the baby itself starts to come out. You start pushing as tears are streaming down your eyes and you are squeezing Kenma's hand.

It feels as if you are being torn apart. A lot of pressure could be felt on your pelvis and tailbone as you push, wanting the moment to end already. You feel so much relief but also so much pain at the same time, pushing relieving the pain in a way.

It felt as if you were having an out of body experience and you are looking down on yourself from above. Kenma feels like he's going to pass out, but stays strong as he wants to be there for you.

After a doctor says the head is out, you continue to push, the sound of screaming and crying from the baby filling your ears.

"Come on y/n you can do this," Kenma says, putting his hand over the one that's squeezing his other hand already.

Your breathing heavily and as you give one last push. The baby comes out the rest of the way and the doctor hands scissors to Kenma, allowing him to cut the umbilical cord from your newborn.

The doctors take the baby and wipe her off a little as you deliver the placenta, already feeling quite numb. As soon as the placenta has been delivered, you are able to relax. You feel exhausted but as if you are on cloud 9 at the same time. Tears are falling from your eyes from a mix of joy, relief, and exhaustion.

Your head falls back onto the hospital bed as you look over at Kenma who has tears of pure happiness falling from his eyes. He leans down and touches foreheads with you as he says, "You did it. You've had our daughter."

"Yea," you reply, breaking out into more tears.

The doctor walks over with the baby in his arms and hands it to you. The baby stops crying as it makes the skin to skin contact and can hear the beat of her mother's heart. You are told to start feeding the baby and you do as the doctors do what they need.

Kenma kisses you on the top of the head as he has an arm wrapped around your shoulders. The doctors wrap a blanket around your daughter before moving you to a room on the maternity ward. Not long after, the guys walk into the room to see their new niece.

Although Kenma nor you are related to Tetsuro, Keiji, or Kotaro, they are like brothers to both of you and deserve the title of uncles.

By this point, Kenma is laying on the bed beside you with a blanket over the both of you, the baby still in your arms.

As the others enter the room, they make sure to be quiet in case you and the baby are sleeping. Even Kotaro who is naturally the loudest is quiet.

The first one to speak is B/n as he says softly, "You guys never told us what name you had decided on."

You look at Kenma and lazily nod, letting him know that he can be the one to tell them the name. Kenma looks down at his newborn with a smile on his face and says, "This is Ishii Shimizu Kozume. Ishii meaning blessing and Shimizu meaning blooming beauty." As he says that, Ishii wraps her tiny hand around kenma's pointer finger.

"Oh my god someone please take a picture of this," you say, looking at the boys.

B/n pulls out his phone first and replies, "I've got it."

He takes a few pictures throughout the next ten minutes, knowing he will have to send them to everyone later. After about fifteen minutes has gone by, you end up falling asleep with Ishii still in your arms who is also now asleep.

The boys finish off their conversation and leave to give the two of you your space. Once they are gone, Kenma carefully sets Ishii in the bassinet, careful not to wake her nor you.

He lies down back beside you and allows your head to fall onto his chest as he plays with your h/c locks of hair.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

The second day at the hospital is pretty peaceful. Although your body is still sore, you do what you can to move around not wanting your muscles to get too relaxed. Ishii is more of a quiet baby, not crying much so far. It could always change, but it's quite peaceful when she isn't crying. You can tell exactly which one of you she gets the quietness from and it sure isn't your loud mouth.

After the nurses had Ishii bathed, Kenma was excited to be able to dress her for the first time. You both went shopping for baby stuff a while back, especially for cute little clothes.

Every few hours you had to feed Ishii, making sure to get her into some kind of routine. The nurses also had to check both your and Ishii's vitals to make sure you are both healthy.

Once the second day passed and the third day arrived, you were able to go home later that night. Tetsuro called a driver to pick you up from the hospital and take you home where some of the gang was waiting to meet the new member of the family.

It was a short meeting with everybody after entering since you felt physically exhausted.

After making it to the bedroom, Kenma helps you sit down on the bed and then lays Ishii in her crib for now. Once the both of you have changed clothing, you breastfeed Ishii again, knowing you'll have to do the same thing in a few hours.

Kenma lies down beside you after once again putting Ishii into her crib. Your leaning against his body as you are slowly dozing off. The feeling of not having extra weight on your body feels nice and less restricted in a way.

Getting to the stage of sleepiness to where your speaking would become slurred and inaudible, you grasp Kenma's hand and intertwine your fingers. He hums in question at your actions. "I'm glad it's you," you say in a groggy voice.

Kenma furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Glad what's me?" he asks, his other hand now rubbing your shoulder.

You yawn and reply, "You who I had a baby with."

"Is that so..." You slightly nod your head. Kenma softly smiles and adds, "Me too y/n... me too."

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** There is a lot of inaccurate stuff within this chapter ngl, but I did have a conversation with someone who has had 2 children and it helped me a lot. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and Let me know what you think about the babies name >W< I used a thing to see what names meant and Ishii Shimizu Kozume is what I chose in the end! Lemme know what you think c: **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	24. ⋆✪23✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

Three months after having Ishii and you feel a lot better. Kenma and you have been closer than even before she was born. Tetsuro of course has noticed and has decided this Friday is when he will set his plan into action.

First, he has to talk you two into letting him and his boyfriends into letting them babysit. This is something he is very sure will be a task and Keiji will have to take the lead on this part since Kenma sees him as the "responsible" one.

"So why are we doing this again?" Keiji asks Tetsuro.

Tetsuro turns to him, "Because they are always together and one-hundred-percent have feelings for one another but won't say anything to each other. Plus they have a daughter together which definitely strengthens their bond."

Keiji rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, "They will figure things out on their own. Why interfere?" He turns to walk back the other way but Tetsuro pulls him back. Tetsuro tries the puppy dog face which totally fails. "You know that doesn't work on me Tetsu."

Tetsuro leans forward and in a husky voice says, "What if I let you and Kotaro top me tonight?"

"Promise?"

"As long as you can convince Kenma!"

Keiji sighs, "Fine. let's get this over with."

After Keiji trying for over an hour to convince Kenma to let the three men watch Ishii, Kenma finally gives in. You gave in pretty easily since you wanted a small break, but Kenma is attached like glue to her.

After leaving your room, Keiji glares at Tetsuro and says, "Tonight better be worth it. I have never had that much trouble to persuade him of anything."

"Guess you better make tonight worth it," Tetsuro replies with a smirk before walking off to text b/n about the first part of the plan being complete. Keiji just shakes his head at the man before going off to tell Kotaro the news about tonight.

As the next day comes up, Kenma grows worried about letting them watch Ishii. "Y/n I'm not sure about this."

You turn to him and set your hands on his shoulders, "Kenma. Ishii will be fine. You should trust them enough to babysit her." You know that Kenma is very overprotective of Ishii. He's also still overprotective of you, which you find quite weird since you aren't pregnant anymore but you haven't thought too much about it.

"I do but-"

You cut him off before he can try to give any reasonings. "But nothing. We need this break and you know it. It has been a tiring three months for both of us whether you'd like to admit it or not." You stare at each other for a few minutes, neither of you looking away.

Eventually, Kenma gives in and his eyes drop. "F-fine," he says with a sigh. "What are we going to do anyway?"

"Apparently Tetsuro set something up for us."

"That kind of scares me."

You shrug, "Whatever it is can't be too bad."

Kenma sighs and grabs Ishii from the crib, playing with her tiny hands as he lays her down in front of him on the bed. "I guess"

After getting dressed and putting some clothes on Ishii, you head downstairs. Kenma is carrying her in his arms, still very hesitant about leaving her with the three. After taking ten minutes to get Kenma to hand her over, you dragged him out of the mansion and out to the front of the mansion where a limo is waiting for you. "Wow..."

You both stare at it for a moment before jumping in. The driver explains that you will be dropped off at different places and he will be back to pick you up at different times. Although you find it odd how everything is planned, you are excited. Kenma is quite confused about everything but he decides it's best to go along with it, especially if he doesn't want you yelling at him for worrying too much.

The driver ends up dropping you off first at a spa place. You say goodbye to Kenma before getting out of the limo and watching as it drives off before you head inside. Walking inside, you tell them your name and they direct you to a room.

After getting undressed and lying down on a spa bed, they start massaging your body as they work on getting you ready for a few other things. Once you have been massaged and oiled up, you wrap yourself up in a towel and they direct you to a sauna.

You sit down and lean back against the wall as you let the relaxation take over.

Once you've relaxed for a good ten minutes, one of the workers comes and gets you. They take you to another part of the spa where you see dresses on all sides of the room. "Wow... They are all so pretty!"

"Choose any dress that you would like to wear," says one of the workers to you. "Mr. Kuroo and Mr. L/n said they will be paying for whichever dress you choose so don't worry about the prices!"

"Oh- okay!" You look through all the dresses. There are all kinds of different lengths and colors for you to choose from.

Coming across a golden dress that is short in the front and trails down in the back, your eyes widen at the sight. "So pretty!"

You grab the dress off the rack and walk over to a mirror. You hold the dress up in front of you and decide that's the one you want to wear. The color reminds you of Kenma's eyes and it makes you feel cuter. After putting the dress on, you look for a pair of shoes. Five minutes of looking at all the shoes and you end up with no idea what to choose.

One of the workers walks in and you end up asking them if they had your combat boots anywhere. Do they match with the dress? Probably not... But you don't care. Dresses have never been much of your thing and wearing the boots will make you feel more like yourself.

After bringing you your boots and having put them on, a few of the ladies get to work on your hair. They try to put some foundation and other heavy make-up on your face but you were able to talk them into just the basics of eyeliner, eyeshadow, blush, and lipstick.

When leaving the spa place, the limo is sitting out front as it waits on you.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

After having dropped you off, the limo continues to drive through town. Kenma ends up at a gaming cafe. Although he's worried about Ishii, he walks inside, excited for the next hour or two.

After about two hours of gaming, one of the workers let Kenma know his ride is here. Kenma sighs as he finishes up his final game and heads out to the limo. The limo takes him to a suit shop where he can choose from many colors.

After looking at the suits for a while, Kenma ends up with a black suit and tie with a dark f/c shirt underneath. He slides his shoes back on, not even caring for the ones that the shop has to offer. One of the workers offers to do his hair and he allows them to neatly pull it back for him.

Once his hair has been pulled back, he heads back out to the limo and sits down, pulling out his phone in the process.

The limo ends up back at the spa shop from where you were dropped off and Kenma raises an eyebrow. As the doors open and you get in, his jaw drops at your beauty.

The way the dress is smoothly draped over all your curves, your hair is beautifully done in a way that shows off your facial features and the fact that you are wearing your combat boots with your dress has him unable to tear his eyes away from you. He can't help but stare as you sit down next to him, a smile on your face.

"You look beautiful," Kenma compliments. He goes to hide his blushing face with his hair but remembers it's pulled back.

Turning to Kenma you notice his outfit, the suit and shirt sticking tightly to his body and his hair neatly pulled back. You can see the blush on his face as he tries to hide it and you chuckle. You set your chin on his shoulder, "Thank you Kenma. You look quite handsome yourself!"

"Thanks..." he says, his voice soft and quiet as he tries not to let his nerves are getting the best of him. "Do you know where the next stop is?"

"I have no clue," you reply. You change your sitting position to where you are leaning against Kenma's shoulder.

Kenma moves his arm to where it's wrapped around you. You squeak in surprise as your head lands against his chest. "I'll wake you up when we get there," Kenma tells you, knowing you're going to fall asleep anyway.

It's forty-five minutes later when the limo arrives at your destination. Kenma gently wakes you up as he realizes the limo has stopped. You sitting there for a few minutes to allow yourself to wake up completely. Once you were ready you both get out of the limo, unsure of what the rest of the day brings.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** Fluffy chapters have BeGuN **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	25. ⋆✪24✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

Once you are both out of the limo, you realize you are at a restaurant. Kenma loops his arm around yours with a soft smile before walking towards the front doors. As Kenma goes to open the door for you, there are two waiters who open the door instead, allowing you to walk inside.

Another waiter directs you to a table of two, a candle in the middle of it. As you had walked through the restaurant you realize that you are the only ones there other than the staff members who work there.

Kenma pulls your seat out for you and you sit down with a thank you. He sits down in his seat and the waiter asks what drinks you want.

After the waiter has left with your orders, Kenma says, "It looks like Kuro planned a lot more than we thought."

"Yeah. I wonder if this is the final thing," you reply

"Me too. It's almost as if we are on a date." You both realize what he said and blush.

"I-is it a date?" you ask, your voice barely audible.

Although you spoke quietly, Kenma was able to hear your voice. He nervously clears his throat. "Do you want it to be a date..?"Kenma asked the question, his voice and expression serious.

"Yea... If you are fine with it," you answer.

Kenma nods his head, "I'd like that actually." He smiles at you grabs your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours.

The waiter comes back not much later and you order your food. You make small talk for a while, smiling and laughing until your food arrives.

The way you guys look at each other and the way you make each other feel is something that a lot of people in the world wish they could have. Having a three-month-old daughter and living in the same bedroom makes your bond stronger than most people could have it. Even compared to actual couples, your bond is stronger. At this point, you know almost everything about each other and there's still a lot more to learn about one another.

Once your food arrives you start eating. Kenma's realized the blush on your face after you had started holding hands at the beginning and it hasn't left since. He'd never admit it, but Kenma loves that he can make you blush like that whether it's intentionally or unintentionally.

After you've both finished eating, you thank the staff and leave. You were going to pay but Tetsuro and Kotaro had already paid for literally everything.

When you get outside and notice the limo isn't there, you decide to take walk along the sidewalk hand in hand.

You breathe in a breath of the nice summer air as you walk and say, "I like this."

"Me too." Kenma glances down at you as you look ahead at the sun going down. "Beautiful," he thinks out loud.

Not realizing he's talking about you, you say, "It really is. I mean look at it." Kenma chuckles and you look up at him. "What's so funny pudding-head"

"I was calling you beautiful, not the sunset princess," he tells you with a smile.

You bite your lip and look and out in front of you. "Oh," is all you can think of to say. Kenma removes his hand from yours and wraps it around your shoulder, pulling you to his chest. You smile at the gesture and hold onto the arm that's wrapped around your shoulder.

As Kenma stops walking, he holds you back and you let out a squeak. Neither of you says anything as you stare at the sunset. After a few minutes, Kenma turns your body around to where you are facing him. "Well hello," you say with a giggle.

"Hi," he says back, staring into your beautiful e/c eyes. Your eyes widen as he leans in closer and sets his forehead against yours. "Can I kiss you?"

"Took you long enough to say something." Kenma can see a glint of mischief in your eyes with the words. Before either of you can say anything else, Kenma passionately kisses you. You wrap your arms around his neck, Kenma wrapping his around your waist to pull you closer.

After pulling away, he says, "I've wanted to do that for almost 8 months."

"I've wanted to do that for a little bit longer," you say with a smirk. Kenma smiles and shakes his head before pulling your lips against his again. He's actually been wanting to kiss you for a while but was always too scared to do so and admit it, that and his feelings for you. The sensation of a kiss where neither of you is drunk is something both he and you could get used to.

Your lips leave each other and they long to touch again. Out of the side of your eyes, you see the limo pulling up to where your standing. Before you can start walking towards the limo, Kenma pulls you back towards his chest. "So what are we now?" he asks you. "Are we more than just Ishii's mom and dad?"

You look up into his shining golden eyes and reply, "Do you want to be more."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to be more."

You giggle. And start walking away from him, leaving him dumbfounded until you say, "Are you coming... boyfriend?"

Kenma smiles and follows you towards the limo. "Of course, girlfriend." You laugh as you get into the limo and slide into a seat, Kenma getting in beside you.

The limo driver looks at the two of you and asks, "So where to next?"

"Did Kuro not tell you anywhere else?" Kenma asks.

The woman shakes her head and replies, "Nope. He said that after the restaurant for you two to choose whether to go to a hotel or back to the mansion."

Kenma looks at you with a raised eyebrow. "Where to?"

"Hotel," you say with full confidence.

Knowing what this means for him, Kenma of course agrees with the answer. "You heard the lady," he says to the limo driver. She giggles and turns back around, now starting to drive to a hotel. "Should we call the boys and check on Ishii before we get there?" he asks you, the question sounding more like a plea than a question.

You laugh, also wanting to know how your baby girl is doing. "Yeah. Best to let them know we won't be back tonight too." You trust the boys but you also like to be able to check on her anyway.

Kenma decides to call Keiji since he won't tease you through the phone like the other two. As Kenma hears Keiji pick up the phone, he says, "Hello."

_"What's up Kenma?"_ Keiji asks.

"We wanted to check up on Ishii and uh- well-"

You cut in since Kenma is struggling to spit out the words. "We're not going to be coming home tonight if that's fine with you."

Keiji laughs, _"Tetsuro already told me he didn't expect for you two to be coming back tonight so don't worry about it. Also, Ishii is just fine. Kotaro fed her and then put her down for a nap not too long after."_

Kenma has a satisfied smile on his face as he says, "Thank you Keiji."

_"You're welcome. Have a good night you two and no more getting pregnant,"_ he says, not entirely joking.

Kenma chokes on air and you reply instead. "Roger that. Bye Keiji!"

_"Bye."_

Kenma hangs up the phone and you burst out laughing. Kenma rubs his face with his hands and leans against you. He lays his head on your shoulder and says, "I feel like we are going to get teased big time when we get back."

You run your hand through his hair as your laughter calms down. "Oh we will, but tonight will be worth it," you say, smirking at Kenma.

"It may be worth it, but you'll be sore tomorrow." Kenma then hides a smirk by putting his face against your shoulder.

You bite your lip as you remember the last time the two of you had sex. "I sure hope so," you mumble in response.

Kenma raises his head enough for his eyes to see yours. "What was that?"

"Nothing," you say innocently, a smile on your face. Kenma knows for a fact that whatever it was wasn't so innocent and that tonight is going to be a good night for both of you.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) You know what's coming ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	26. ⋆✪25✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

After making it up to the hotel room, you jump face down onto the bed. "So soft," you squeal.

Kenma laughs as he walks into the room. "Looks like someone's excited." He closes the door and takes off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor. He walks over to where you are laying and takes off his shoes. Once his are off, he takes yours off for you and crawls on top of you.

You turn your head a little bit and with a giggle say, "Well hello to you."

"Hello," he says as he bends down and kisses on the side of your neck.

You let out a quiet moan as he trails up and nibbles on your ear. His hands move to the inside of your dress and trail from your back to your breasts. He roughly gropes your breasts, and you moan a bit louder, loving the feeling. "Kenma~"

Kenma leans away from your body a little and turns you over, now able to see your reddened face. You have never really been a "shy" person but for some reason Kenma makes you feel shy all the time. It's weird but you don't hate the feeling because it makes you feel giddy.

He moves back down towards you and starts sucking and nibbling on your neck and jaw. "You're on birth control now right?" he asks you in between his actions.

"Aah~ y-yea."

Kenma licks up the side of your neck and to your jaw, causing you to giggle at the ticklish feeling. "Good." Your hips are grinding into each other and you can feel Kenma's hard on. You slide your hands down his chest and to his pants. You unbutton them and make eye contact with him as you slide your hand down into his boxers. "Mmm Someone's hard."

You grab hold of his hard cock and start pumping, your eyes not leaving his. His nibbles become rougher and his fingers are now pinching and teasing your nipples.

"Fuck Kenma~ I want to taste you," you whine. Kenma leans back and smirks before flipping you both over to where you are now on top of him.

"Let's see if you can focus on tasting me while I eat out that soaked pussy of yours," he says, his voice sounding challenging and husky.

From those words, you can feel yourself getting wetter than you already are, a shiver going down your spine. Kenma can see the effect his words have on you, making him unsure of how patient he's going to be able to be tonight.

In one swift motion, he turns you around to where your face is level with his crouch. Kenma pulls your panties down to your ankles. You can feel his fingers rubbing your clit and between your folds.

You shiver and pull his cock out of his boxers, now remembering how big he actually is. You run your finger over the tip where precum is spilling out and his dick twitches. "Tease me and I'll get you back for it," he tells you. Before you can reply, he licks your pussy a few times in a teasing manner.

"K-Kenma! Please-" Kenma ignores you and continues what he's doing.

He licks his lips and says, "Keep whining and ill keep doing it, baby." You almost whine some more, but you'd rather him not tease you more than he already is. It feels good but at the same time, it doesn't give you everything you need.

You lick all the way up his cock and to the tip a few times, his cock twitching each time before you finally take the head in your mouth. You swirl your tongue around the tip a few times, before starting to take his length into your mouth.

His cock hits the back of your throat and you slightly gag as you start bobbing your head up and down. As Kenma's tongue enters you, him now tongue fucking you, your bobbing gets sloppy and Kenma notices.

"Looks like someone's having trouble focusing," he says before continuing. To make it harder for you, he brings his fingers up to your pussy and teases your clit. With the angle that Kenma is laying, his fingers are curled as he fingers you. His fingers are hitting all the right spots.

You both continue what you're doing until you both orgasm, moans coming from both of you. You swallow all of it, not letting a drop leave your l/c lips. Kenma doesn't move from your pussy as he licks between the folds, licking up anything he can get like a hungry beast.

Within seconds you are facing him again, and he closes the gap between your lips. One of his hands is still at your entrance and he pushes in slightly, causing you to gasp and slightly open your mouth. This gives him the opportunity to stick his tongue in your mouth. He wraps his tongue around yours and shares the juices he just licked from you, moaning into your mouth as he does.

As the number of fingers increases, he pushes farther in with each movement. You are trying to move your hips closer to his fingers, wanting more. "Kenma, I need you! Please," you whine as two fingers turn into four. You moan against his lips once again, your eyes fluttering open and closed from the pleasure.

Kenma bites onto your lip and watches as your pleading e/c eyes meet his lustful golden ones. "Let's get this dress off of you first princess."

You moan in agreement and he removes his fingers, making you feel now empty. You raise your arms and Kenma pulls your dress up and over your head. He leans forward and pulls your panties off from around your ankles, throwing both pieces of clothing on the floor.

Kenma then flips you both over to where your back is now against the bed and he's on top of you. You watch as he pulls his pants down and off of him, throwing them down to everything else.

You run your hand down his chest and abs, feeling as much of his skin he has to offer. "So sexy," you tell him.

"Just like you." Kenma leans down and your lips melt against his as he smashes them together. Without leaving your lips, Kenma lines up with your entrance.

A gasp mixed with a moan leaves your mouth as he thrusts into you, not holding back. "Fuck~ Kenma~"

Kenma pulls back and continues thrusting, your nails digging into his back. "You like this don't you baby?"

"Y-Yeaaaaah~" you moan, trying to speak but the pleasure making it hard to make out words. "F-fuck Kenma~! F-feels so goood~" Your mouth is hung open as tears are threatening to spill from your eyes.

One of Kenma's hands are on the headboard, the other holding onto you. "Ngh~ Fuck~" With each thrust he can feel your walls around his cock. "You feel so good around me," he states before moaning out your name.

"Fuck Kenma- I'm going to cum~" After hearing that, Kenma thrusts harder and faster, wanting to make you cum. Your breasts are bouncing up and down as your nails dig into his back.

You moan out his name with each thrust as he replies, "Cum for me baby. I want that pretty little pussy to cum all over my cock."

Hearing him speak so dirty tightens the knot in your stomach. You moan out in relief as your climax takes over your body, your nails harshly scratching his back and tears of pleasure pouring from your eyes. Kenma continues thrusting throughout your orgasm until his finally washes over him and his seed fills you up, his eyebrows knitted together.

His body carefully drops down on top of you, Kenma's black and blonde hair sticking to his forehead. He wraps his arms around you and finally pulls out before digging his face into your cleavage.

A breathless laugh leaves you and you rub his back. "That was way better than the first time," you say, still breathing heavily.

"I agree," Kenma replies, his words slightly muffled because his face is in your boobs but you can still understand him.

You lay there for a little bit, both of you just catching your breath and enjoying the feeling of your bodies against one another. Eventually, Kenma looks up at you, his chin now sitting in between your breasts. "I think it's time we take a bath and get cleaned up."

You nod in agreement and fluff his hair out with a giggle. Some strands of hair land on his face and he tries to blow it back to the side, failing. You laugh at how cute he looks and move it for him. "I'll start the water," he tells you, kissing you on the forehead before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

Once he has the water started, he comes back and gets you, picking you up bridal style. You told him you could walk to the bathroom, but he insisted on him carrying you.

He sets you into the bath and gets in after you, laying against you. You sit there in comfortable silence for a few moments until Kenma turns around, now staring up at you with a smirk on his face. "Want a round two?"

"Give me all you've got lover boy."

Kenma laughs and grabs hold of your legs, throwing them over his shoulder. He lines up at your entrance and thrusts into you, you holding onto the edge of the tub. His thrusts aren't as hard as last time since he doesn't want to make too much of a mess with the bathwater, but they are hard enough to make you a moaning mess.

By the time you've both reached your third orgasm for the night, you're exhausted as ever. Kenma helps you clean yourself out and you both wash up after regaining your composure.

Once you've finished bathing and dried off, neither of you decide to put anything on. Instead, you both enjoy the skin to skin contact as you cuddle up against each other in bed with your legs tangled around each other.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** Literally worked on this at school and home. My dad was beside me at home nad im glad he doesn't pay attention to my laptop. Anywayyyy get yo sex drive under control smh- jkkjk get that dick. NGL this was a struggle but i slowly got the hang of it like i always do xD I hope it wasn't too bad >w< **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	27. ⋆✪26✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

When making it back to the mansion the next morning, not thinking anyone is yet awake. You and Kenma sneak upstairs and to your bedroom to find Kotaro fast asleep in a chair beside the crib, Ishii's hand wrapped around one of his fingers.

You take a picture of the cute scene and send it to his boyfriends. Kenma watches with amusement as you send it and get a reply right away.

Minutes later both boys are quietly entering your bedroom to see the sight. Tetsuro holds back fanboy squeals as Keiji takes another picture for safekeeping. You carefully unwrap Ishii's hand from Kotaro's finger. Since Kotaro is a heavy sleeper, Tetsuro will be able to carry him to their room without waking him up.

Keiji helps Tetsuro get Kotaro onto his back and they leave your room, planning on bothering you about stuff later in the day. You giggle after they've left and say, "That was cute."

Kenma hums in agreement before tackling you to the bed. You giggle as he nuzzles his face into your breasts once again. "What's with you and boobs?" you ask him.

Kenma looks up at you and says, "They are soft, comfy and bouncy. Plus they are yours, so I like them." He then puts his face back where it was as you giggle at his answer.

"Is your back okay?" you ask, remembering the last time you scratched the hell out of his back.

Kenma lifts his shirt up and you are now able to see red scratch marks once again. "Oops... that's partially your fault. Whatever I'll just put cream on it for you again." Kenma just gives you a thumbs-up as he pulls his shirt back down.

You play with his hair and say softly, "We can't stay like this too long. We've got to take care of Ishii soon." You can hear him sigh at your words and you giggle at him again. The two of you stay like that for a little bit before getting up to take care of Ishii.

Ishii hasn't been one to be too noisy which both of you have noticed. It's been confirmed that that part of her takes after Kenma since, between the two of you, he is the quieter one, not wanting to stand out a whole lot. You just don't really care what people think about you along with being honest about your opinions.

Her eyes are e/c like yours and the little hairs growing from her head are black like Kenma's. Her face takes after you more than Kenma, but her quiet-like personality so far is more like Kenma's. It's only been three months since she was born so she's got a long way to go in life.

After changing and getting Ishii bathed, dressed and fed, you go downstairs where most of the gang is hanging out and talking. You sit on the couch, Ishii in Kenma's lap as you go grab something for you and Kenma to eat.

Kotaro is sitting at the counter eating as you enter the kitchen. "Hey Kotaro!"

"Hey hey hey!"

You giggle as you grab something from the fridge and turn to him. "Where's Tetsuro, Keiji, Lev and Morisuke?" you ask since you didn't see them in the other room.

He shrugs, "I didn't see them when I woke up this morning so I don't know. They probably went out on a mission or something."

"Oh, okay. I'm headed back to the living room," you say with a smile. He takes another bite of food and gives you a thumbs up before you walk out of the room.

You sit down on the couch with grapes in a bowl. Kenma is still holding onto Ishii so you end up popping some grapes into his mouth.

About twenty minutes later, you can hear the sound of the front door opening. "SO! AKINORI! WE NEED YOU NOW!" Tetsuro yells from the front door. Akinori and So jump up from their seats and rush to the front doors, along with more members of the gang.

Kenma hands you Ishii and says, "I'm going to see what's going on. Stay here with Ishii." You nod and Kenma runs to the front door. When he gets to the others, Lev is being held up by Morisuke and Keiji.

"We need to get him to the Medical Office immediately! That gun show looks really close to his heart," Akinori claims, rushing them to the room. As they go to deal with him, Kenma runs up to Tetsuro and asks, "What the hell happened??"

Tetsuro runs his hands over his face a few times, feeling stressed out. "We went to have a meeting with Inarizaki and they pulled guns out on us. Luckily only Lev was injured and we killed four of their men and injured Shinsuke, their leader."

"Do you know why they pulled guns out on you?" Kenma asks, now pulling Tetsuro into the livingroom.

Tetsuro shrugs as he sits down on the couch, Kenma sitting down between you and Tetsuro. "I have no idea..." he says, putting his head in his hands while he tries to think. You look at Kenma with furrowed eyebrows, confused and unaware of what's going on.

Kenma mouths to you, "I'll tell you later" while he tries to soothingly rub Tetsuro's back.

You nod in response and tap Tetsuro's shoulder. "Here, hold Ishii. She's great and helping people calm down," you say as you hand her over to her uncle.

"Thanks, y/n," he mumbles as he Ishii, looking at her as he thinks. Kenma tells you what's going on while allowing Tetsuro to calm down and think. "All we were doing was having a meeting about becoming allies," he mumbles, talking to himself.

"Did Lev do anything threatening?" Kenma asks.

Tetsuro shakes his head, "No. We were all just sitting at the meeting place and then they just shot Lev. Morisuke immediately got pissed and started shooting the others in the room, Keiji helping him before we all ran to come back here."

You hum in thought, not knowing what exactly could have caused everything that had happened. It could have been any slight movement that set the others off, but you would have had to have been there to know what set it off. "Hell, I don't even know if Lev will be fine. He was having breathing problems on the way here!" he exclaims, his leg bouncing the more anxious he gets.

Kenma notices the bouncing and grabs Ishii just in case Tetsuro ends up forgetting he's holding her. You stand up and sit on the table in front of Tetsuro and make him look at you. "Take a deep breath, okay?"

Tetsuro does as you said and you continue, "I can't say Lev will be fine, but I am sure So and Akinori will do everything in their power. Okay?"

"...OKay."

Smiling at him, you say, "This may be out of place to say, but you need to go to bed and rest. It will help you relax and you will be able to think about everything easier after."

"You aren't out of place... I'll head upstairs to bed." Tetsuro stands up and leaves the room, finding Keiji and Kotaro outside the door. Kotaro and Keiji bring him into a bone-crushing hug.

As they pull away, Keiji says, "Akinori said that Lev is out of immediate danger, but there is still a chance of him not surviving. Morisuke is staying in the room with him until something happens or he wakes up... Stop blaming yourself baby, it's not your fault."

With a sigh, Tetsuro replies, "I know... I just wish I could have prevented it somehow."

"There's nothing you could have done. Go rest for now and we will get you updated on Lev when you wake up, okay?"

"You go with him, Keiji. I'm sure you need your rest too." Kotaro adds in.

Keiji goes to argue, but in the end, agrees. He knows how stubborn Kotaro can be sometimes. The two of them head upstairs to rest and Kotaro goes to check on Lev's condition.

Meanwhile, in the living room, you are lying on Kenma's lap with Ishii asleep on your chest. "Do you think Lev is going to be okay?" you ask him.

Kenma gives you a kiss on your forehead. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

After laying there for a while longer, the two of you eventually get up and off the couch. To get your thoughts away from everything that happened, Kenma drags you upstairs. After grabbing some toys from Ishii's stuff, he decides it's entertaining the daughter time.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** Bad Ending, yes I know. But whateverrrr!! Take it or leave it :) **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	28. ⋆✪27✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

Lev survived the gunshot wound. It turns out that the bullet missed his heart by a little over an inch, but he will still have some long term effects after healing. Everyone is happy that he will survive though.

Tetsuro has been stressing about how to deal with Inarizaki. There is a chance that Shinsuke died from his injury so it would be easier to wipe them all out if necessary. Kenma has been working up a plan with him, leaving less time with you and Ishii lately.

It makes you sad that he's always having to plan stuff out and not able to spend time with you and Ishii, but this is what his life is and you can't change that.

As Ishii reaches four and a half months and Kenma barely comes to the bedroom at night, you decide to do something about it. You pick Ishii up from the crib, her making cute baby sounds as you do. You giggle and say, "Wanna go see daddy?"

She makes random noises and you start walking downstairs and to Kenma's office. You knock on the door two times before opening it. Tetsuro is asleep at his desk with his head in his arms and Kenma is standing up, writing on a whiteboard at the side of the room.

You quietly close the door to hopefully not wake Tetsuro and walk over to Kenma. As his back is turned towards you, you set your chin over his shoulder and say quietly, "You should come to bed baby."

"I'm almost done... Just give me five more minutes," he replies. Kenma has been working on plans to infiltrate Inarizaki for a few weeks. He's created multiple plans and each of the others wouldn't have worked but this one he has strong hopes for.

You sigh, knowing that he won't let up on it. "Only five more... After that, we are going upstairs. Ishii misses you and so do I."

Kenma knows he hasn't been there for the two of you as he had before Lev was injured. He plans on going back to being how he was after this is completed, wanting to be there for the both of you. "Okay." He turns his head and kisses you on the forehead before going back to writing on the board.

You sit down at his desk and Ishii does random things to your hand as you wait. You glance at the stuff on his desk and realize how trashed everything is. There are balled up papers everywhere, his trash can is filled up with granola bar wrappers and trashed papers, there are a few old water bottles sitting on the edge, his files are messed up and pens are lying everywhere.

Tetsuro's desk is also messy with things sprawled out everywhere. You stand up and set Ishii in the chair, making sure she can't fall off. Turning back to Kenma's desk, you start sorting the files real quick. You grab the filled up trash bag out of the can and put another one in it, filling it halfway up by the time you are done cleaning.

By the time five minutes have gone by, his desk is cleaned and a part of Tetsuro's is too. It was harder to get anything done to his desk since he's asleep and you didn't want to wake him.

Once you've realized the five minutes is over, you pick Ishii up and hold her on your hip. You go over to Kenma and say, "Let's go to bed now. You can finish this tomorrow, okay?"

Kenma doesn't respond at first as he looks over everything he has written down so far. Eventually, as he sets down the marker, with a sigh he says, "Okay. Let's go." He wants to get this plan finished, but he also doesn't want to lose either of you because he decides to put work over family.

Knowing that he will want to carry Ishii, you hand her over to him and he smiles as he holds her against his chest. Kenma's missed the feeling of holding his child throughout the day, but as soon as this plan is finished and carried out he can hold her whenever he wants.

After making it to the bedroom, Kenma sits on the bed and you crawl up next to him. You lean against him and lay your head atop his shoulder as your legs bend and your knees are sitting on his legs. Kenma has Ishii standing up and he's just making her do a small dance thing. You giggle at how cute the sight is, missing these moments.

Kenma smiles at the sound, realizing how much, within the last few weeks, that he missed being with the two of you all the time. "Sorry that I've been working so much," he says, his head slightly turned towards you.

"It's fine. I just don't like that you are overworking yourself so much," you reply laughing as Ishii falls against Kenma's chest with a giggle.

Kenma's smile grows and he stands his daughter back up. "I know. I'm just worried that there will be a loophole in the plan and someone will get hurt. After this week, it should be completed and all that will be needed to happen is for it to be carried out. Once that's done, I'll spend most of my time with you two again. I promise."

You lean up and kiss him on the cheek. "That works with me." For the next hour, you and Kenma are playing with Ishii, making little airplane noises as you hold her up, tickling her, and just enjoying your time together. Ishii gets tired out eventually and starts to doze off as she sits between the two of you, "I think it's someone's bedtime."

Kenma nods in agreement, "Yeah. I'll put her in the crib." He picks her up and carries her to the crib, setting her in it and covering her up with the little cat blanket Tatsuki bought for her as a baby shower present.

He takes off his shirt and pants before crawling into bed, laying his head on your thighs. You giggle and softly say, "Let me get undressed first baby."

He groans and rolls off of your thighs, his hair landing over his face. You giggle and strip down to your panties and bra before getting back onto the bed and under the blankets. Kenma rolls back onto your thighs and you giggle as you push the hair out of his face.

Kenma looks up at you with those beautiful golden eyes of his, admiring your facial features. He smiles before wrapping his arms around your waist and nuzzling his face against your stomach.

You both sit there for a few moments in a comfortable silence until you feel his hand trailing up your thigh. He turns his head and looks up at you with a raised eyebrow as he moves your panties to the side.

When you don't stop him, he starts playing with your clit. You bite your lip to hold back a moan, scared that being loud will wake up Ishii. He teases your clit for a few minutes, watching in amusement as your eyebrows knit together.

After teasing you for a few minutes, he finally sticks a finger inside. You bite down harder on your lip as he starts moving his finger in out of you. Within thirty seconds, he has two more fingers inside of you.

You start having more trouble holding back moans and Kenma decides to help you out with that. As he scoots up, his motions stop and you try to start pushing your hips down towards his fingers instead.

Kenma chuckles and connects your lips to his before he starts moving his fingers again. Soft muffled moans leave your lips as you kiss, Kenma's fingers moving in and out of you.

Kenma originally didn't plan on doing any of this but when he noticed you were only in a bra and panties, he couldn't help himself. You honestly didn't expect any of this, but you are completely fine with the energy that has been created in the studio today.

You could feel your climax coming and Kenma felt your walls try to clench around his fingers. You let out tiny whines as your lips are still attached to Kenma's, trying your best to be quiet. You let out a low groan as your orgasm washes through you, blurred white dots appearing in your vision.

Kenma's lips leave yours, you now breathing slightly heavier than before. He brings his fingers to his mouth, sucking and licking your juices from them. "Well that was fun," you say with a breathless chuckle after you've finally come down from your high.

Kenma nods and lays against your chest, wrapping his arms around you. He looks up at you and kisses you on the cheek before covering you both up completely. He trails kisses across your collar-bone and says, "I love you. As soon as I finish everything, we can go back to how everything was."

"I love you too," you reply. You know how hard everything has been on Kenma. He didn't show it, but Kenma was worried about Lev when everything happened. Getting Inarizaki for everything they did is something he has his head set on.

You decide to enjoy tonight and kiss Kenma on the head. You listen to his breaths as he falls asleep, you eventually doing the same not long after.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

Throughout the next week, Kenma was busy again. You made sure to pop into his office at least twice a day, letting him hold Ishii. At that time you talked to Tetsuro about everything, wanting to know if you could help with anything. In the end, there was nothing you could do to help as Kenma just had to get the plan finished.

By Friday, Kenma had it completed. As soon as he finished he rushed upstairs to where you were sitting on the bed on your phone as Ishii napped. You squeal as he tackles you backwards onto the bed. "I finally finished! All that needs to be done now is for the plan to be carried out!"

"Really??!" you ask, happy that he's finally done with it.

He nods and smiles as he plants kisses all over your face. Not too long after he wakes Ishii from her nap and you all sit on the bed for a while before going out to the garden for a while.

As Sunday comes along, the gang gets ready to head out. You and three others stay behind to keep an eye on the mansion and Ishii. Kenma promised he'd be back, both of you knowing this is a dangerous mission.

All throughout the day, you paced around the mansion and tried to keep your mind off of things by talking to the others and working on getting Ishii to walk. It was funny for you to watch as she wobbled while you held her up.

It's about eight hours after everyone had left when you hear the front door opening and people talking. You pick Ishii up and race to the front room. At first, you don't spot Kenma, but eventually, see him walking in the door helping a limping Keiji in the door.

After Keiji's in the door, he leaves him with Kotaro and Tetsuro and races over to you. He wraps you and Ishii in his arms and nuzzles his face into your neck. You just stand there for a few minutes before Kenma finally pulls away.

You finally notice some bruises and cuts on Kenma's face and your smile drops. Kenma notices your frown and cups your cheeks, "Don't frown princess. I'm fine. Just a few bumps in the road."

You close your eyes and push your face against his warm hand. "Let's go get you washed up then," you say as you open your e/c eyes.

Kenma smiles back and says, "Okay." He lets Tetsuro know where he's headed in case he's needed. Afterward, you walk hand in hand up to the bedroom, Ishii on your hip. Kenma was going to hold her, but he had hurt his arm when fighting someone and he was scared he'd drop her.

After getting into the bedroom, you set Ishii onto the floor so she can crawl around and head into the bathroom with Kenma. You grab a rag, alcohol and some Peroxide from under the sink. Kenma sits on the toilet lid and you clean on his face, him hissing here and there because of the pain.

After he's cleaned up to the best of your abilities, there only being a couple of scratches and a bruise on his face, you head back into the bedroom. Kenma takes his shirt and pants off, throwing on some sweatpants in the process. He crawls into bed and under the blankets, needing to rest after the long day he had.

You find Ishii on the rug, playing with one of her toys and you pick her up. You set her in her crib with her toy and then walk over to the bed. Kenma turns his head as he hears you walk over.

As soon as you are close enough, Kenma grabs your hands and pulls you onto the bed next to him. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you closer to him, your face now against his chest. You turn your head upwards to see him looking at you and you give him a kiss before nuzzling back into his chest.

Kenma smiles, happy that he's got you and Ishii before closing his eyes and letting his tired body drift off to sleep.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	29. ⋆✪28✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

You are standing on the side, a camera in your hand as Ishii stands back up. Kenma is sitting in front of her a few feet away.

"Come on Ishii. Come to daddy," Kenma says, a smile on his face as he watches his daughter try to walk towards him.

Ishii, not being able to talk makes a cute baby noise as a response. "Aga."

You giggle and move the camera back and forth between the two.

"Walk to daddy Ishii! You got this!" you say, wondering if she even understands what either of you are saying when you speak.

Ishii looks at you and giggles as she stands back up. She puts her arms out a little bit and goes to take a step. She almost falls, but catches herself, pushing her small body back upwards and trying again.

"Oh my god she's doing it!" you exclaim. You are glad that both of you are able to see this moment.

She holds onto the wall and puts one foot in front of the other again, this time not falling. You continue to video it as she slowly makes her way to Kenma. As soon as she has made it, Kenma picks her up and holds him above his head, "You did it!"

You make sure to get it all on camera as he pulls her to his chest. He sets Ishii back down and encourages her to walk some more, watching enthusiastically. You hear a creak at the bedroom door and look over to see Kotaro watching everything intensely. "Come in Kotaro," you say with a giggle, going back to filming the cute father-daughter moment.

"Looks like she's finally taking her first steps," Kotaro says as he walks into the room.

Ishii falls over and Kenma grabs her before her head can hit the wall. "Yeah, we've been working on getting her to walk for a while," he says, not looking towards Kotaro. Kenma sets Ishii in his lap and turns towards the two of you, you setting the camera onto the nightstand.

Kotaro raises an eyebrow as you sit next to him and says, "It looks like she's a daddy's girl."

You fake a glare Kenma's way. "Yeah, Kenma has her spoiled so she's always wanting daddy and not me," you say with a pout.

Kotaro laughs and Kenma just shrugs. He turns Ishii around to where she can see you and he moves her little hands to where she's waving at you. You giggle and pull out your phone to take a picture of the sight.

Ishii is a little over ten months old right now. She favors Kenma, which you are kinda jealous over but there's nothing you can do. You both spend time with her as much as you can, although she does have her own room now.

It has her crib, a dresser with her clothes, toys and all kinds of other things. Tomorrow she has her first play date with one of Kenma's gaming friends' baby. They have a baby boy and he's around fourteen months old.

You've never actually met them, so you are kind of excited along with the fact that there's going to be another actual female for you to meet. A few of the guys have had girlfriends come over, but most of them were rude and that's not the kind of people you fuck with.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

The next day, you and Kenma lay around the mansion, watching as Ishii tries to walk around some more. Kenma hears the doorbell and gets up. You pick up Ishii and reach Kenma just as he's opening the door.

A woman and a man walk inside, a little boy holding her hand. The girl has shoulder-length black hair, grey eyes, taller than you but shorter than Kenma and glasses. She looks as if she could be a whole damn model.

The man has a shaved head with a widow's peak, blue-grey eyes, tall and he seems energetic as he stands there looking around the front room. "Wow Kenma! This place is bigger than Karasuno's!!" the man exclaims.

He notices you and his eyes widen for a second. "Wow, she's pretty. You got yourself a good one." Realizing he hasn't introduced himself, he sticks his hand out and says, "Hi! I'm Ryunosuke but you can just call me Ryu short! What's your name?"

You shake his hand and reply, "I'm Y/n! Nice to meet you, Ryu."

After your hands let go, the woman nudges him out of the way and you shake her hand too. "I'm Kiyoko, It's nice to meet you Y/n."

"You too."

Kiyoko looks down and her son is hiding behind her legs. She picks him up and says, "This is Yu. Sorry, he's a little shy."

You smile and say, "It's fine, he's so cute!! This is Ishii."

"Awe."

Kenma taps you on the shoulder and says, "Ryu and I will take the kids for now. You two can go get to know each other?"

You turn to him and ask," Are you sure? We can watch them."

"Yep, I'm sure," he reassures you.

As you hand Ishii over you tease, "You just don't want to be more than five feet away from her."

"..."

You giggle and kiss him on the cheek. Kiyoko hands Yu over and loops her arm around yours. "Where to first?" she asks.

"The garden?"

"Sure."

You walk to the garden and look at the flowers, eventually sitting down on a bench that sits to the side. You talk for a little bit about things. About your lives before meeting the guys and the pregnancy process.

You giggle as she makes a joke and says, "You said your maiden name is Shimizu, right?"

Kiyoko nods, "Yeah. I consider it my other last name."

"Ishii's middle name is Shimizu!"

"That's cool! Yu is actually named after Ryu's high school best friend. He passed away from a fatal stabbing wound a few years ago," she tells you, her voice sounding gloomy.

"Oh... Sorry for your loss." To change the topic to something else, you say with a smirk, "Let's go sneak up on the boys! I want to see what they're doing."

Kiyoko's aura changes and an evil smirk replaces her frown. "Sounds like a plan to me." You both giggle before getting up and sneaking around the mansion, looking for the guys.

Tetsuro sneaks up behind the two of you as you are looking around a corner, causing you both to scream. You slap Tetsuro, "Don't scare us like that asshole!"

Tetsuro laughs, his laugh sounding like a whole ass hyena. "What are you two doing anyway?"

"Nothinnnng....." you say innocently.

Tetsuro quirks an eyebrow at you and turns to Kiyoko. "Goddess Kiyokooo! What are you two up to?"

You move in front of Kiyoko, "No going through Kiyoko to find out." You turn your head slightly and whisper, "Let's run!"

Just like that, you found yourselves running through the mansion to hide from the curious Tetsuro. Eventually, you come across the guys in the playroom upstairs. Of course, they would be in the fucking playroom. That was the most obvious place and your stupid ass didn't even think to check there.

You peek around the corner of the door and watch the guys, also listening to their conversation.

Kenma's speaking as you and Kiyoko peek around. "-wanna spend my life with her if she'll let me. Ishii and y/n are the number one things in my life and I never want to lose either of them to anything."

"I get that. If I ever lost Kiyoko or Yu, I don't know what I'd do. I'm glad I asked her to marry me, especially when I can hear people call her Mrs. Tanaka."

You hear Kiyoko hold her breath and you look over at her to see a smile spread across her face. You have to bite your lip to not say anything, not wanting the boys to notice you are there.

"I plan on making her Mrs. Kozume soon. I'm not sure when yet, but I know it's what I want and I want it soon. I just don't kn-" You grab hold of Kiyoko's arm and rush down the hall to your bedroom.

As soon as the doors closed you jump onto the bed. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Kiyoko did you hear that?!"

"Yeah, I did," she says with a giggle. "Looks like some time in your future you are going to be a misses."

You squeal and Kiyoko laughs. You turn over onto your back and ask, "So how did Ryu ask you out?"

She sits down beside you and leans back onto her arms. She hums in thought and says, "Well, we were on a walk at the park one day and in the middle of it he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. It was really cute and I wouldn't trade his idiotic ass for the world."

"That's so cute!!!"

Kiyoko giggles, "Yeah, it was. If he does end up asking you to marry him, what are you going to say?"

"Of course I'd say yes. We've only been together for seven months but marriage is something I'd be perfectly fine with as long as it's him."

Kiyoko smiles, "I hope I can be your Maid of Honor!"

"Of course!!!"

You sit there and talk for a little longer until you hear a knock on the door. Ryu and Kenma walk in with the kids in their arms and you swear it's too adorable. You immediately take out your phone and snap some pictures, sending them to Kiyoko since she gave you her number.

Kenma shakes his head at you with a smile. The guys walk over and sit down on the bed, handing both of you the kids. The four of you sit and talk on the bed, laughing and telling jokes for a while.

Eventually, it's time for Ryu and Kiyoko to go and you walk them out. Kenma takes Ryu to the side to say a few things, leaving you and Kiyoko with the kids.

"What do you think they are talking about?" you ask.

Kiyoko shrugs, "I have no clue. I might find out later.:

"Keep me updated?"

"Of course!"

You giggle and hug her before she carries Yu, who's fast asleep, to the vehicle. Ryu and Kenma walk back over and you say goodbye to Ryu. Once they are gone, you and Kenma walk back into the mansion to put Ishii to bed and head to your own room.

After showering, you jump into bed. Kenma crawls into bed a few minutes after and smiles as your smaller figure curls up against his body. Within minutes you are asleep and Kenma wonders how he got so lucky with you, eager to make you officially all his.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** O-o I was going to use someone that wasn't Tanaka but then I accidentally saw manga spoilers and I changed a few things up. Can we talk about the fact that Ishii is growing up so fast though T_T **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	30. ⋆✪29✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

Sometimes you feel like breaking Kenma's gaming computer would be a good idea, but then he'd probably be pretty pissed off for a few days. You lay on the bed and watch as Kenma is gaming with his friends.

Tetsuro, Keiji and Kotaro had offered to look after Ishii for the day. You were playing games with Kenma at first, but eventually, it got boring for you. For him though, he hasn't stopped playing other than to eat when you forced him to and when he needed to go to the bathroom.

Since you had stopped, you've been lying on the bed on your phone, listening to him talk to the others as he plays. It makes you feel antsy that he isn't giving you any attention on your day of freedom.

You could have gotten dick sometimes today, but instead, he's decided to game all day. That's when you realize you can still get dick... Does this make you a horny bitch? Yes, yes it does.

You get off of the bed and leave your phone laying on the nightstand. You slide your panties off and leave them on the floor. You double-check that his camera isn't on before walking over there.

"Kenmaaaa."

He mumbles something about getting off for a second and turns to you as he slides back the headset off of one of his ears. He turns to you and sees that you are only in one of his shirts and your pants having been slipped off.

Kenma pats his lap and you smile as you walk over, straddling him with your face against his shoulder. He sets his headset back on and unmutes himself as he starts talking again.

Kenma shudders at the feeling of you sucking on his neck, creating a dark hickey, He briefly lost his focus on the game, but was immediately able to refocus.

You grind your hips against him, lightly biting onto his shoulder. Kenma covers the mic with his hand and asks, "What are you doing princess?"

"Attention," you softly say. You're panting as you continue slowly rolling your hips against him, Kenma trying not to lose focus on the game. You can feel the tent in his sweatpants as you trail kisses up his neck and jaw.

Kenma accidentally groans as your hand lightly touches his boner.

"Are you good, Kenma?" Hajime's voice comes through the headset.

Kenma clears his throat, "Yeah. Sorry, there was a roach and it scared me."

"Oh, okay."

Kenma lets out a shaky breath, glad that the topic was dropped. You are still grinding against him, rolling your hips and biting down onto his shoulder. He can feel your slick soaking through his sweatpants, also letting him realize you don't have panties on.

Kenma has enough of you grinding against him and mumbles about getting off real quick again. He mutes his mic and removes his headphones from his head. You turn and look at him as your hazed eyes are fluttering open and closed from the friction your getting.

Kenma smirks and takes his hard cock out of his sweatpants. "Up."

You do as he says and stands up. He grabs your ass and pulls you forwards, his tip now against your entrance. You let out a groan as you start sinking down onto him. You throw your head back, your hands gripping onto his shirt.

Once you've reached balls deep, Kenma hums in content. You lean against his chest, heavily breathing as he grabs his headset and puts it back on his head. Before he unmutes he says, "Better stay quiet princess. Don't want the others hearing or you may get punished."

You nod your head as your hands clutch his shirt. He unmutes his mic and says, "Sorry, y/n needed help with something."

Kenma moves his body a little bit, getting himself comfy again. You bite down on your lip, careful not to make any noises as his cock moves inside of you. Although you kind of want to know what the punishment is, you aren't so keen on his friends hearing you.

Kenma's focus on the game has slowly deteriorated since you've been on his dick.

"Come on Kenma, focus!" Tooru yells.

"S-sorry. I'm just a little distracted. I'll get the next guy."

You clench around his cock and Kenma lets out a grunt. He plays it off as if it was because of the game to the guys, but side eyes you. The way you are looking at him, the look that tells him he's the only one for you makes him want to fuck you right here and now.

You roll your hips into him, needing movement. Bad idea. With clenched teeth, Kenma quietly says, "Princess... Are you trying to make me lose?" You shake your head, trying to steady your breathing. "Don't do it again or I'll fuck you until you have no tears left to cry..."

God, you love when his sadist side shows. It turns you on more than ever. Without realizing it, you are rolling your hips again and soft moans are slipping through those pretty lips of yours.

Within a minute Kenma is getting off of the game, the round not even over. "I'll hop on another time. I have an emergency I have to deal with," Kenma says through the mic.

"I'm in danger," you think to yourself. Kenma leaves the call as quickly as possible and throws off his headset.

Kenma grabs hold of your hips and pull you up, immediately slamming you back down onto his cock. "Fuck~" you moan out as you reach your climax. Kenma continues this movement through your orgasm, not giving you any breaks.

"I told you to be quiet, didn't I?"

You find it hard to answer as he keeps slamming your body down onto him. "Y-Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Y-Yes Sir~ Aah~"

Kenma smirks, "Good girl." He grabs hold of your ass and stands up. His sweatpants are easily taken off of him as he carries you over to the bed with him still inside of you. "You weren't quiet like I told you to be now were you princess?"

You whimper as he slaps your ass. "No- I-" _Slap!_ "Fuck~"

"No you what?" he asks. You are now back down onto the bed, Kenma slamming into you without hesitation.

Your head is thrown back and your mouth is open. Kenma uses his thumb and sets it in the bottom of your jaw, making you look at him. There are tears at the edges of your eyes and drool coming from the corners of your mouth, which is exactly what Kenma wanted. "Something stopping you from talking princess?"

You aren't able to respond as he slams into you once more, another orgasm washing over you. Seconds later his seed fills you up. He removes his thumb from your mouth and leans down by your ear. "I hope you don't think that's the end. This is what you wanted right? My attention."

You nod your head and look at Kenma. He connects your lips and quickly sticks his tongue in your mouth. He starts thrusting into you again harder than before. Moans are muffled from both of you as your lips move in sync.

There are tears pouring from your eyes as he thrusts over and over. When he pulls away from your kiss you are moaning out his name. "Kenma~ Aah~ I'm gonna cum-"

Hearing you moan his name ends in both of you reaching your climax at the same time. You are both breathing heavily as you recover from your high.

Kenma pulls out. Watching as his seed drips out of your slick pussy. "I don't think I can take anymore," you whine as you look into his golden eyes.

"You can't be tired already princess," he replies. "Ass towards me, Now."

You turn over and get onto your knees, your face down onto the bed as your ass is in the air. 

You go to say something but he's sticking a finger inside of you, starting to stretch you out not to hurt you. He slowly adds his other two fingers until you are stretched.

"Are you ready kitten?" he asks you, not really looking for an answer because before you have a chance to say anything, he's thrusting inside of you.

You moan out and your back arches. Kenma's leaning over you as he thrusts and sticks three fingers into your mouth, his other hand playing with your clit.

Sometimes you wonder how such a softie can become so dominant. You love when he's like this but somehow he has the energy to go so many rounds, more than you are usually capable of.

"Kenma~ Kenma~" You moan out his name, knowing he likes to hear your voice.

"Fuck y/n~ I'm close," he moans.

"M-me too-"

Kenma turns your head and removes his fingers, attaching his lips to yours. You are still crying, your hair sticking to your face and drool falling from your lips. Kenma puts two fingers into you, causing your climax to rush over you as he's still thrusting, him orgasming seconds later, him now having you filled in both holes.

Kenma's lips leave yours as your face falls down onto the bed. Kenma pulls out and lies on the bed beside you. "You were so good," he says as he kisses you on the cheek.

You turn and look at him and he uses his thumbs to wipe off the tears. "If that was a punishment, I may have to be bad more often," you tell him.

"Is that saying you can go another round?"

Your eyes widen and you shake your head. "No. I am all fucked out." You put your forehead against his shoulder and ask, "Can we go get cleaned up now?"

Kenma rubs his hand against your pussy and replies, "I don't know. I kind of like you more this way. My cum leaking from that sweet pussy of yours is a sight to see." He glances from your pussy and then back to you, who is now glaring at him.

"I'll get the shower going."

You giggle as he gets up off the bed. "Thank you, baby."

Kenma starts the water and comes back to get you. "Raise your arms." You raise your arms and he pulls your shirt off. He turns around and cups your breasts with his hands. You hold back a laugh as he removes his hands and picks you up, your legs wrapped around his waist and your head laying on his shoulder.

You could honestly walk to the shower, but he just fucked the hell out of you and you think that you should have the specialty of being carried. He carries you into the shower and sets you down.

For the next twenty minutes, you take your time cleaning each other. The longest part was you washing Kenma's hair because you like to massage the soap into it but Kenma has no complaints since it feels really good.

After getting out of the shower, you sit on the counter and Kenma lets you brush his hair. He's never understood your infatuation with his hair but you don't understand his with your boobs so it's a win-win for both of you.

After his hair is brushed, he grabs one of his shirts and a pair of panties for you to put on. When you walked out of the bathroom, he realizes he gave you his old volleyball jersey. It reaches mid-thigh, showing off your beautiful thighs and it's tight enough that it clings to you in all the right places. Kenma walks up behind you and wraps his arms around you. Turning to the mirror, he looks at the two of you standing there and smiles at the sight.

"You are so perfect," he mumbles to you, nuzzling his way into the crook of your neck.

You turn around and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling his head down towards yours. As your foreheads touch you say, "You make me feel like the best girl in the world."

Kenma hums and a smile appears on his face. "Good." You then kiss each other for what feels like five minutes but was only a few seconds. "That shirt makes me want to repeat what happened within the last hour so bad."

You giggle and reply, "Next time I'll wear it for you then, just not right now because I'm exhausted."

Kenma kisses you on the cheek and says, "That works with me."

You both walk over and crawl into bed. Kenma turns the tv on and texts the guys to check on Ishii. Kenma spoons you as you lay in bed. Eventually, you fall asleep, leaving Kenma with a smile on his face as he listens to your soft snores.

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** Honestly, I was planning a chapter like this for a while anddd yeah. I am sorry if Kenma seems ooc but like no one actually knows how he'd act in a relationship so just go with it :) You got dat Kenma dick doh ;))))) **

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	31. ⋆✪30:Final Chapter✪⋆

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

It's a Saturday and for some reason, the guys decided they were going to have a big get-together with some of the other gangs. What confuses you is why Kenma is actually kind of excited, especially since he isn't a fan of crowds.

Momentarily, you are trying to get Ishii dressed. She is a little over a year old and knowing how to walk now, she is a bit more troublesome than before. You are trying to get her cute little light blue dress on her but she is being a wiggle worm.

Kenma is sitting there watching you struggle, laughing. "Kenma," you whine. "Help me! She listens to you better."

"Okay, okay. Fine, but I better get a kiss as a reward," he says, still laughing.

"Just come help me!"

Kenma crouches down next to you, a smile on his face. Rather than paying attention to how Ishii actually gets her dressed without a problem, you are looking at his face. Sometimes you wonder how you got so lucky with him. "Is there something on my face?" he asks, still getting the dress on Ishii.

You kiss him on the cheek and say, "I see some lipstick on your cheek."

Kenma rolls his eyes and picks Ishii up. "There we go. Now that wasn't so hard."

You look at Ishii who has her hand in her mouth. "What?! How?! I swear you are some kind of magician."

"You should have been paying attention to how I was getting her dressed rather than my face," he tells you.

You fake frown, "Awe but your face is so pretty!" You turn to Ishii and pinch her cheeks. "Your face is also very very pretty."

Ishii giggles and says, "Mama."

Around the time of her turning one year old, she started saying words here and there. Weirdly, her first word was, "Koka." It didn't take you too long to figure out that she was trying to say Kotaro's name. You figured that he was probably secretly trying to get her to talk when he and the boys were watching her sometimes.

It had Kenma a little salty for a while, but not long after she had started saying "mama", "dada", "Kema", and "y/n." She's also learned to call Keiji, "Kei," and Tetsuro "Roo." So far, that's about all she can really say although sometimes she still struggles with those and confuses who is who.

Kenma sets Ishii onto the bed and grabs his clothes out of the closet along with the dress you decided you are going to wear.

Kenma puts on a gray T-shirt and a pair of black ripped jeans along with a random pair of shoes, not wanting to be too dressed up. You are wearing a short red dress with a pair of black flats.

Once you are both dressed, Kenma picks Ishii up off the bed. She's such a traitor. You walk downstairs where the others are.

Since you and Kenma have been upstairs getting ready, Karasuno and Aomori have arrived. All that's left is Aoba Johsai and the party will be all set. The thing you aren't ready for is seeing Tooru since you were supposed to marry him before having run away, having a kid, getting a guy and everything else that happened since then.

As soon as you see Kiyoko, you run to her and jump into her arms. "Hey wifey!" you yell as she swings you around.

"Y/n!!!!!!!"

You both giggle as she sets you back down. "I've missed you!" you say with a pout.

She giggles and replies, "I missed you too."

Ryu walks looks at you and asks, "Since when was my wife stolen from me?"

"Yeah, and since when was my girlfriend stolen from me," Kenma asks as he walks up behind you. He sets Ishii down and she stands there, holding her father's hand.

"Since the first day that we met," you say. You wrap an arm around Kiyoko's neck pulling her in closer to you, "She was just so sexy I had to have her."

Kenma grabs you by the waist and pulls you towards him. "I think not. Sorry, Kiyoko but she's not up for grabs."

"Damn, she's already been claimed," Kiyoko says, putting her hand on her forehead dramatically.

You all four laugh and talk for a minute as the kids talk in their baby language. Kiyoko and Ryu take the kids to a spot to play and Kenma introduces you to others. The first ones are Shoyo and Tobio, the people Kenma is always gaming with.

He introduces you to a few more people before you notice Tetsuro opening the doors and more people walking in. The only difference is, you actually know these ones. Kenma notices you staring and you both walk over to greet the incoming people.

Hajime is the first one to notice you and walks over. "Hey y/n. Long time no see," he says.

You giggle and hug him, "Hey Hajime."

Hajime in his way of vision, Tooru doesn't notice you as he walks over to him. He slings his arm over Hajime's shoulder and looks at you and Kenma. His eyes widen at the sight of you and his jaw drops.

Hajime rolls his eyes and slaps Tooru, "Are you going to say hello or look at her like she just came back from the dead idiot."

"I- Uh- Am I missing something here?" he asks, dumbfounded. "So, the y/n that you told us about who you had a kid with is the one I was- I'm-" Tooru turns to Hajime. "I'm not seeing things am I? You had to have known- You knew didn't you?"

You cut in. "Tooru, yes to everything you just said. Now stop being an imbecile and give me a hug." You open your arms and Hajime pushes the surprised idiot into you.

After Tooru finally getting his head wrapped around everything, he congratulated you on having a kid and your relationship with Kenma.

After speaking to them, you wandered around and talked to people. Kenma may not be one that socializes too much, but you honestly don't care who you talk to. As long as they aren't a total shithead, they gucci.

After a few hours, it's time for music. Tetsuro was going to hire a DJ but you informed him about Satori being one. Not professionally of course but he knows how to work everything correctly.

Once the music gets going, you drag Kiyoko onto the dance floor, leaving Kenma and Ryu to themselves. You dance to a few songs with Kiyoko before some friends join in. Everyone has a good time, making friends within the gangs and enjoying the night.

Eventually, a slower song comes on and Kenma takes it among himself to ask you for a dance. "May I have this dance?" he asks as you turn to him.

The smile on your face grows. "You may," you respond with a giggle. You make your way to the middle of the dance floor. Kenma sets one hand onto your waist and grabs your hand with the other. Your other hand is on his shoulder as you start dancing.

What you don't notice throughout the song is the people leaving the dance floor, eventually leaving just the two of you dancing. You and Kenma are just dancing and talking, enjoying this moment with every bone in your bodies.

As the song comes to an end, Kenma twirls you away from him. You end up facing the opposite of him and giggle as you turn around. Your eyes widen and your hand covers your mouth as soon as you see him.

Kenma is down on one knee with an open f/c box in his hand. There is a rose cold ring with a round golden diamond. Kenma is smiling up at you, looking into his favorite e/c orbs.

Kenma takes a deep breath, a nervous one at that. "Fuck uhm, okay. I'm really doing this right now," Kenma says with a laugh, trying to get himself together.

You giggle as he continues, "Y/n, as a kid we used to play around and we grew up together for a few years of my life. You saved my life when I was eight years old, allowing me a second chance."

Kenma takes a deep breath, calming himself back down a little. "Skip years into the future and I helped save you this time after running away. You started to live here with us and we had an eventful night which led to our beautiful daughter Ishii. We've been through a lot together and I want to continue going through life with you and being there for you to the best of my abilities. I can't imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to. So, will you make me the happiest gamer boy on this earth and marry me?"

You quickly nod your head and exclaim, "yes, yes, oh my god, yes!" Everyone in the room claps and a few people cheer.

Kenma stands up. "Thank god... I was scared you'd say no," he mumbles to himself.

As soon as he's back on his feet, you jump and wrap your arms around his neck. At this point, there are tears slipping from your eyes. "I'm so happy," you say quietly, but still loud enough to where he can hear.

You pull away and look at him. Kenma has a smile on his face as he says, "Let's get this ring on you." You pull away from him and he grabs your hand, slipping the ring onto your left ring finger.

He slips the f/c box back into his pocket and pulls you towards him by your hips. Kiyoko walks over to you and hands Ishii to you, "Let's get the whole family together."

"Thank you, Kiyoko," you say with a giggle.

You turn to Kenma with Ishii in your arms and say, "Now that we're getting married soon... What do you think about another kid?"

Kenma raises an eyebrow and says quietly enough to where only you can hear, "Find someone to take care of Ishii tonight and we can go work on that, princess."

You giggle, "Sir yes sir."

"I love you so much y/n," he tells you.

"I love you too!"

Kenma kisses you and you kiss back. Once you've broken apart, Ishii says, "Mama! Dada!" as she claps her hands.

You giggle and tickle her stomach with your free hand, "Don't worry, we love you too Ishii."

⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

**Any Thoughts?**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	32. ⋆✪AUTHOR'S NOTE✪⋆

This book might have been my favorite out of them all to end ngl bc like adding in a child was fun and i got to do a lot of research on pregnancy and had a whole ass convo with someone about labor and like hBFHDSFHFSHFFSJBHDFSBHJFSDBHJFDSBH AAAA Im just not okay rn lmfao This was fun to write

The smut in this story was a lot easier to write for some reason and the Cockwarming while hes gaming was something i had planned from the very fucking beginning 

Ngtl sometimes i feel like my stories are a bit boring but in the end i realized the way i write is different especially since im not too good with funny things I guess, so sorry if my stories seem boring T_T

UHMMMmMmmMm what else,,,,,, UH SO 3RD BOOK DONE YAYYYY xD 

Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Much for reading The Brain of the Gang!!! I really hope you liked it!

** My other stories will be out on ao3 soon!! They are originally on my wattpad so im having to like copy and paste all 5 and my current one from google docs v-v **

_**In the end, The Brain of the Gang had 51,517 words!!!!!!!!** _

P.S. Check out my other stories ;) THey are sexy and great and like yeah okay just read them I love you all <3 

~Skezzzle!!!! 💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛


End file.
